Here
by tinkyrae
Summary: I was asked by LayLunna as a requested Role Play story. I've never done one of these and I thought it could be interesting and fun. While on a mission to New York Raven and Beast Boy find a terrible Villain. BBRae We don't own Teen Titans. This Story contains Mature Content. HARD LEMON
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So on I was asked to do a role play story involving Raven getting sick and Beast Boy being the one helping her. LayLunna chose to be Raven, her script is the bold. While I was asked to be Beast Boy, mine is the normal script. Enjoy!

 **Raven felt odd as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She had a long tshirt on leaving her uniform in her dark room. Tea, she needed tea. She found her her way to the kettle, that was when she felt the darkness claim her. Her body falling to the floor as her body was overtaken by the fever.**

Beast Boy bolted awake from his bed, sweat pouring down his face. His animal instincts gnawed on his psyche making him kick off his sheets and exit his room faster than Kid Flash. He rounded the corner of the common room and opened the door. Looking around he saw a small light over the stove was on but nothing else seemed out of sorts. Unable to shake the feeling he moved down the stairs his eyes searching for something, anything that told him the reason for his awful feeling. He reached the bottom step and that is when the soft smell of lavender hit his nose. His heart began to hammer as he stepped on to the linoleum floor. The dark haired beauty lay on the floor while bits of shatter glass were scattered across the floor.

"Oh my God, Raven?!" He exclaimed moving towards her frail body he gingerly moved a piece of her plum hair away from her face. A small whine escaped his chest as he softly cupped her cheek. "Rae? What happened to you?" Her skin was hot to the touch and instantly Beast Boy had a hunch of what was going on. Standing he fetched a dish cloth, rinsing it in ice cold water, he returned to her side and pressed the cold cloth to her fevering forehead.

"Raven?" He asked again hoping to wake the dark one.

 **Raven whimper, it was soft and fragile sounding. She stired a bit, her skin was clammy. She was shaking slightly, the fever wracking her body. Her eyes opened slightly as she looked up at him. Her eye fluttered closed again. "Beast boy?" Her voice was shook more then her body. "I'm so cold. " she shifted her long legs trying to pull them closer to herself.**

His face bore complete concern as his thin eyebrow drew in, puckering his forehead. "I think you're sick." He offered stating the obvious. A small sigh escaped her mouth, as a frown pressed his lips as he scooted closer to her shivering body. "Come on lets get you off the kitchen floor." He moved his arm out ready to pick her up bridal style. She seemed to stiffen at his movements and he gave her a small smile. "Trust me." He breathed.

 **Raven nodded, her lips quivering. She fought to keep her eyes open. She leaned into him as he lifted her from the floor. She slowly tugged her shirt down. "Thank you. " She put her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure she'd ever been sick before. She closed her bright violet eyes. His scent was comforting, she took a deep breath. Her body wasn't trembling as bad, she was enjoying his body heat.**

Beast Boy instantly stiffen as he felt her face bury into the crook of his neck. No doubt that she was sick, there wasn't a reason on earth she would do that normally. Taking in a deep breath he took account of just how small she was, small but fierce. It was truly frighting. Her warm breaths licked his skin, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was a weird feeling but a enjoyable one. He licked his lip and took in the strong scent of her lavender shampoo, easing his scattering emotions. He moved slowly around the counter making sure not to knock anything off, or have the precious cargo hurt as well.

"I'm going to move you to the couch okay?" He whispered and advanced towards that area. She didn't answer and instead seemed to cuddle deeper into his chest. He couldn't figure out the right word for the feeling of her hot skin against his, the only thing he could think was how right this felt.

 **Her breath was starting to become more rhythmic as she kept her face hidden. She felt tiny, almost delicate. She felt so many emotions pouring of her friend's body and into hers that even if she hadn't been sick she'd be dizzy. Her small hand with long elegant finger rested on his chest, where every now and then she tapped along to the beat of his heart. She curled her fingers slightly trying to find a shirt to grab if he was wearing one. Her words shocked even herself. "Don't leave. ."**

She pulled against his black wife beater, wrinkling the fabric for what was sure to be forever. He finally made it to the couch as his knees softly hit the cushions. He was just about to set her petite body down when the sound of her voice hit his ears. "Don't leave." It was simple innocent request, but coming from her lips it sounded so strange. His breath caught in his throat as the realization of her words convulsed his body. He finally was able to find the strength to move and he gently sat her down on the couch. Without thought he placed his hand on the curve of her pale cheek and muttered a response to her shaky request.

"I won't."

 **Raven curled into a ball, before loosing herself once more to the fever. Heat was radiating of her soft pale skin. She was fighting to heal herself in her sleep but was finding herself to weak to do much good. It was going to be a long night, soon the nightmares hit. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't wake herself. Tears found their way from her eyes silently falling down her cheeks, then over her fever burnt lips.**

 **There were times she'd shake so bad that she'd nearly fall of the sofa. During those times soft nearly inaudible moan left her lips. She was vulnerable, a side of her she never let anyone see, and she had asked him to stay.**

 **Beast boy, who when they were younger had driven her insane, now brought her some comfort the others didn't. They were her family. Cy was the protective older brother, Star the dreamer sister, and Robin was the one to make everyone followed the rules. But he was special to her, even if she couldn't admit it to herself**

Beast Boy awoke some time later confused and lost. Looking around his eyes adjusted to the dark as his brain processed and recalled his memories from just a hour earlier. He cocked his head to the side to see Raven curled into folds of the couch her body trembled. Slowly he lifted his body up to inspect her closer. She was curled into the inside of the couch her face nearly touching the black fabric. He had positioned himself near her head, before falling into a tossing turning sleep. Sighing he moved up to her, and noticed the tears that stain her perfect skin. Something pulled at his heart and he instantly knew that he had to help her.

"Rae?" He called out softly. His hand gripped her shoulder. "Raven. Wake up." Softly he shook her shoulder. His efforts were turning to be in vain, The Empath seemed to be knocked out cold. At least her subconscious part of her. Placing his hand on her cheek he almost retracted from the heat. She was burning up. "Raven." He spoke louder. Of course that animal inside of him began to rear his anxious head once more. He had to wake her up, get her something. Medicine, or help, something. A soft moan escaped her mouth and Beast Boy nearly fell of the couch in order to get closer to her. "Raven, please wake up." He pleaded. This time he left all gentle touch out and was now shaking her.

Finally the woman's red tear soaked eyes opened and she instantly launched herself forward. A soft scream left her mouth as she realized that she had finally awoken from the horrible nightmare. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him into her.  
 **  
Raven clung to him, her breath coming in pants. She couldn't shake the images of the darkness pulling them all in. She swallowed roughly, "water." She needed, beef both, a drink, and a bath, she needed a lukewarm bath. She knew she needed to get her temperature down. Her voice had touches of fear hidden within its depths.**

 **She pulled herself into a sitting position using him, her chest moved rapidly with each breath. "I." She couldn't believe herself. "I need help. .." she looked up at him with pleading eyes, they were back to a deep violet."I need to get in the bathtub. ."she knew better than to try and stand on her own. Her skin was crawling with all the extra heat in her body. Her cheeks were red, she couldn't help but think how amazing his skin felt against her own. How many times had she dreamed of his arms around her. She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts.**

Beast Boy stared at Raven for a brief moment before he jumped off the couch. "I'll get you some water." He rushed to sink filling a glass full of cold water. Walking back to her she began speaking once more. He handed her the glass of water in time to hear her latest request. A bath. It seem to process into his ears and yet he couldn't think of what she was trying to say.

"You want a bath?" He questioned his voice shaking like a leaf. Those dark eyes pierced his skin, which cause goosebumps to flood up his legs. She simply nodded chucking the water down her parched throat. He probably stood there for a good five minutes before he realized something. His teammate, his very attractive woman teammate was asking him to...

"Bath?" He muttered gulping slightly. "Star-" He paused seeing a slight hurt in her eyes in that moment. His mouth hung open as he was faced with a choice. Turning his head slightly he began to nod agreeing with his thoughts. "Come on Rae, I'll help you." Then he offer out his green hand to her.

 **Raven smiled licking the last droplets of water from her lips. "I'm not asking you to bathe me. I need to get this fever to break. " She stood up slowly her legs wobbling under her own weight. She didn't dare try flying. She took his hand, for the first time seeing how small her own was in his. She took a step and leaned on him ever so slightly. "Don't worry I'll keep my clothes on. " she said thinking that she was the problem he was having.**

Beast Boy gave her a full smile, fang included and he found himself helping her by wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. Her soft t shirt brushed against his skin and he couldn't help, his smile from forming a into a small one as color rushed to his cheeks. "I just want you to be comfortable. I'll sit right next to you, or I can wait outside. I just want you to feel-" He paused as her head fell into the space between his arm and torso. "Safe with me." He finished, leading her out of the common room.

 **She didn't blame him, even healthy she was pale at best. Her mind was always clouded with the worst of herself. She didn't see the women she was with hourglass curves and skin as soft as silk. She was still tiny in size, this often made her feel like a child. "I do. . I trust you the most. " she knew she was giving up more then she ever would if she wasn't sick. Her own emotions ran wild, she was grateful she was so weak as nothing had exploded. Yet.**

 **Raven knew she wasn't a classic beauty, but she hoped bring mysterious got her some points. She'd grown out her hair, Star had told her men liked to play with women's hair when it was long. She still kept it in a tight low bun so no one really knew it was now longer but her. "Stay with me. ... I just. ... I don't want to be alone. "**

 **She was grateful to make it to the bathroom with him, resting on the closed lid of the toilet, she watched him lean over to turn on the water. She let her eyes wonder over his lean body. She was realizing then he'd grown up too. Years of training have him a well sculpted body. Again her thoughts were running wild, she was blaming the fever. That was it the fever, that's why she wanted to touch him. To feel him touch her.**

 **She walked over putting a hand on his shoulder she stepped into the luke-warm water. Letting a hiss out of her mouth as she shank into the cool water. It felt like ice in her flesh. She slid to the bottom of the tub leaning her head back she closed her eyes hopeful he hadn't seen the look of pain they held. Her t-shirt now clung to her curves leaving almost nothing to the imagination. She had filed out, and the wet fabric showed it was just about the only thing she was wearing. Aside from some tiny secondary piece that covered just what it needed to.**

 **She felt the muscles in her legs contact and feel like they were pulling from the very bones they helped move. She tried moving her legs, this only made it worse.**

 **She let her arm drape over the side of the tub, she fought the urge to reach for his hand. She was biting her bottom lip, trying to keep the moan in. It was one of both pleasure and pain. She'd never known water to feel so good.**

 **It was pulling the fever from deep within her. As her body was working to match the temperature of the water. She released her bottom lip from her teeth as she turned her head towards him.**

Making it into the bathroom he spotted a perfect place to let her rest. He plopped her down on the toilet seat and then moved towards the bathtub. His strong hands turned on the knobs until the sound of rushing water escaped from the pipe. He reached down and plugged up the drain, and as he came back up he felt her stares. Stilling for a fraction of a second he waited. She was taciturn like she normally was, but this time it was more of comfortable silence that flitted between them. Pushing his hand underneath the falling water he frowned as he begin to think of how different things could have been.

If he had rolled over and gone back to sleep, would she still be passed out on the kitchen floor? Would have someone else found her? Like their fearless leader who always seemed to be there when she needed it the most. If he hadn't of woken her they would still be on the couch, tears cascading down her cheeks as she slept. His mouth twisted as he thought, watching the water swirl and rise. He was glad he had followed his instinct, listened to reason, the results were only in his favor. He was gaining that the thing he wanted the most from her.

Trust.

Noting that her eyes were still glued on him he turned his head and caught her. Her pale cheek were already ruddy in color but, with his soft smile he would swear they seemed to burn darker in that second. She rose from her seat, her hand searching for some sort of balance. Once again he was right by her side but this time, he found himself shying away from touching her. Her small hand gripped his taut muscle as she stepped into the tub. She let out a hiss that made his stomach clench. It was he could do not to dart forward and sweep her right out of the tub.

She sank into the tub and Beast Boy's eyes watched intently as the water absorbed into the thin fabric of her nightshirt. He watched her face as her eyes closed, but her mouth held that pained grimace. As if on purpose his eyes began to travel down her body. He fought with his thoughts as he stopped at her perfect features. Her chest fell evenly as she breathed. His mouth ran dry as his body too began to shift and tense. Maybe it was the water how it rippled and moved against her chest. A safe bet was the the t-shirt itself, it clung to her, leaving nothing unseen. A new thought broke into his mind and he suddenly wished that he could touch her. Feel those things that made his mind fuzzy and his pants tight.

After a moment he moved passed her peaked chest and down to those abs. Training had it benefits, and it was only helping her more, and making him more... hot. As he shuttered in place he came to the strong conclusion she would have been better off wearing nothing at all. His body would have had the same response as it was giving now. He took in deep breath begging for it to clear his adulterated thought. Sick or not she was an Empath and the last thing he wanted was her to know that he was harboring every want and need to just pull her out of the tub kiss every square inch of her flawless anatomy.

Lord how he wanted to. Taking his eyes off her he began to scold himself, he didn't need to be such a creeper. This was Raven he was helping. His teammate, his friend, his lo...

His eyes jumped as he saw her staring up at him. Leaning away from the bath he realized he was still standing. _'Super creeper.'_ He thought as he moved to the sink. He hopped up on the counter and leveled his gaze on to hers. "How are you doing?" he whispered concern masking his voice.

 **Raven was picking up something new in the air, was that desire? It couldn't be, she scolded herself. Maybe longing, but that could be her own. She didn't dare open her eyes yet. She exhaled deeply, her chest sinking under the water deeper.**

 **The water was doing it's job, she could feel her body cooling down. She bent her knees, not feeling the t-shirt slide up closer to her hips. It showed just a peak of black and purple lace. With her knees it if the water her long legs were all muscle. "I'm starting to feel less like death. " it was then that she looked at him watching him hop onto the counter. She was studying the lines of his face.**

Biting the inside of his lip he force his eyes up, her eyes. He need to give his undivided attention to those amethyst gems. He did his best to mask his desire for her. Oh how perfect she looked in the water, like a mysterious sea creature. Once again he could feel her studying him. So he cleared his throat and rubbed his sweaty palms on the fabric of his P.J. pants.

"You're starting to sound more like yourself." He pointed out his ears drooped slightly as he realized that soon she wouldn't need him anymore, and this would be just another moment loss in time for them. "You'll be back to your old self in no time." He offered a fake smile but even he couldn't hide his somber tone from her.

 **Raven tilted her head at the sound of his voice. " I'll never forget what you've done for me tonight Garfield. "She caught herself saying his real name it just fit better here like this. Her voice was growing stronger, he was right she was getting better. But she still decided she'd have Cy check her out in the medical bay.**

His green ears perked at the sound of his name. She never used it before, and it yet it fell so easy from her lips, like she used it all the time. A soft buzz erupted deep inside his stomach, once again he found himself at a loss of words. It was funny how simple a sentence to send him reeling like that. After a long moment of utter silence he looked up at the small white clock that hung above the door.

"It's nearly morning, do you want to get out and I'll take you to your room?" He asked quietly he hopped off from the counter and moved towards the hooks hung four colored towels. He tossed a glance back at her, wondering what she was thinking. Her cheeks had returned to their normal grey color, showing that her idea of a bath was exactly what she needed.

 **Raven took a deep breath as she stood pulling the drain to the tub. She swallowed carefully. "If you could hand me my towel, and turn around I'd like to take off my wet shirt. ." Once she had the towel in her hand she turned her back to him as well, so even if he peeked he'd catch the slope of her neck and side of her curves. She was quick to wrap the fluffy object around herself.**

 **Stepping out of the tub, she looked up at him. She walked closer to him then she probably should her wet hair stuck to her face. She took a deep breath then froze when she heard somebody clear their throat. She didn't have to turn to know it was her "older brother. "**

 **Cy spoke with a dissatisfied tone. "What the hell is going on? "**

 **Raven took a deep breath looking up at beast boy afraid to even turn around.**

Beast Boy didn't even hear the door open before the sound of his best friend's in take of breath filled his ears. If there was a way to sink lower that the floor, he had managed to do just that. "What the hell is going on?" His jaw tense as he looked at Raven. She was just inches from him. He literally could count the droplets of water that clung to her eyelashes and hair. For a fraction of a second he caught that look of horror in her eyes before it vanished forever. His eyes clenched shut as he slowly looked up at Cyborg.

"I can explain." He stuttered his hand raising in defense. He watched her turn then he found his voice. "Raven's sick."

 **Raven nodded. "It's true, I may have of died on out kitchen floor. " he cut her off and looked sternly between the two. "Then she belongs in the sick bay." He took a deep breath. "Get your butt there now young lady. And you grass stain better pray she is sick. "**

 **Raven almost hung her head as she disappear with the Cyborg. She sighed as she was pulled away. But she had meant her words she'd never forget that night. Nor the three days she was locked in the sick bay. Because by God when she gets sick, she gets sick.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So on I was asked to do a role play story involving Raven getting sick and Beast Boy being the one helping her. LayLunna chose to be Raven, her script is the bold. While I was asked to be Beast Boy, mine is the normal script. Enjoy!

 **It been two weeks since the night she'd been sick. She walked with out purpose until she found herself at his door. She knock on his door leaving her fingers on it. Her mind raced she didn't know if she wanted him to answer or not hear her knock.**

The green one had just fallen, well more like passed out after a long tournament of video games with himself. His T.V. gave off a dim light of a blue screen as he softly snored into his pillow. His hand was tucked into the back of his pants as he dreamt of ninja fighting for the hand of a mysterious dark cloaked woman. His mouth twisted into a smile as his dreams carried on. The sound of faint knocking echoed into his room. He stirred slightly but didn't awake. A second knock just a tad louder than last time, woke the animal inside him.

Suddenly he was falling and bam he jolted awake in his bed. He sat up confused for a moment before the sound of someone breathing caught his attention. His subconscious told him that was the reason he had been awoken. He moved at snails pace his body still under sleep spell. He offered a small whisper, "coming" know the person on the other side knowing they would not hear him. Finally he approached his door and pressed the thumb print reader. The door slid open, and on the other side she stood in the same night time attire as she wore last nightly encounter they had.

His palm rubbed the outside of his eye socket as he made sure she was in fact standing in front of him a curious look placed on her face. "Rae?"

 **"I couldn't sleep. " she said matter of factly. She looked up at him her eyes steady this time. "I know you tend to be a night owl." she blushed a bit before pushing it away. "I thought maybe you'd like some company?"**

 **She fought the urge to move one of her feet back and forth or play with the hem of her nightshirt.**

He could help as he listened to her, the smile that slow grew on to his lips. He would not deny that he was loving the way she seem to fidget in place. Her eyes bore the steady curiosity as she held his gaze. He cleared his throat as his cheeks tinted slightly from her attention. He stepped to the side, his hand held out away from his body to usher her in to his room.

"You know me, I don't mind company at all. Prefer it actually. " He remarked smirking. He noticed the large pile of laundry sitting in the middle of his room. He slightly cringed as he bolted forward. "Sorry, I promise I'm not like that in more." He apologize for the mess picking up clothes and tossing them into the far dark corner of the room. He really had made an effort to keep his room presentable at all times now, but even old habits die hard. He turned back around to see her still in the door way, eyeing the soft blue lit room. "Want to come in?" He questioned unsure if her idea of keeping each other company, actually entailed in different location.

 **Raven took a step in, she could smell him so strongly in here. She wondered when he started to smell so good. She walked over to the tv curious what he'd been doing before she'd barged in on him. She'd been thinking more along the lines of a movie in the common room. But this felt so much more intimate. "What are you playing? " she asked pointing at the TV.**

 **Raven's hair was in a low pony tail, it feel now to almost the middle of her back. She kept telling herself to get it cut. But she never had the time. She often forgot to do anything for herself. Other than meditate.**

He moved forward unsure of what to do now. Girls, and especially not women were things that often made it into his room. He looked towards the floor before she questioned what he was playing. He peaked up at the TV and wondered why he hadn't turned it off before. He chuckled under his breath as he suddenly felt like a child again.

"Uh, Ninja Monkey Force." He answered nodding his head a few times. "You know, something to keep me entertained." His hand dove into the pockets of his gym shorts as he set his gaze to the floor. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so ashamed for her catching him playing a video game. She knew what his pass times included why was he so embarrassed? He mentally kicked himself for choosing that instead of his other hobbies. Why couldn't she have come by when he was at his desk drawing, or reading one of his comic novels?

 **"What's wrong? "She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. She patted the bed next to herself. She felt negative energy coming off him. But she couldn't pin point why. She was as close to smiling as she got. Her lips rested almost completely at ease.**

 **Her eyes meanwhile didn't show the struggle going on in her head. She was on his bed, in the dark room with just the two of them. How many of her dreams started this way? Maybe she was dreaming and he'd sit and kiss her. Or maybe it go the other way, where he'd send her away discussed.**

 **Her lips felt dry as she licked them. She folded her small hands in her lap. Looking at him expecting him to talk.**

He muttered something low under his breath, a prayer that he hoped she didn't hear. He nodded and then moved forward. 'Break the awkward tension B.' he coached in his brain.

"Nothing, I'm just not use to having such pretty things in my room." He fixed a smile on his lips and flopped down rather ungracefully on to the bed. He frowned instantly realizing what he had said. 'Good job ace.' He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. Should he apologize or just leave the statement alone. He decided on the latter and fought with his brain to changed the subject. "So it's awesome to see you up, you're not much of a night owl." he noted. His arm gently brushed against hers and his heart seem to jump start right there.

 **Raven was having trouble fighting through the waves of tangled emotion coming off him. She was trying to piece it all together one emotion at a time. She wondered if even in the dark he could see the pink on her face. Did he just call me pretty?**

 **She didn't pull her arm away, instead she let it rest against his. Even though he was lean, she was skinnier. She laid back with him, her head resting close to his. The scent of lavender thick on her hair, she must have washed it today. "I'm truly not. But sometimes my dreams get the best of me. " her tone gave nothing away. Dreams good or bad she hasn't shared. She looked to him her eyes inches from his. "So what does one do this late at night? "**

Beast Boy wondered how all the air magically had been sucked out of the room. He couldn't process long enough to even try to remember how to. He had laid down hoping of maybe clearing some of the emotion that was swirling in his brain. He knew she could feel every single one. What he hadn't planned was her once again surprising him and laying down next to him. He turned his head, and once again for the billionth time his heart began to hammer against his ribs. He licked his lips as her sweet smell lifted to his nose. He didn't stop the relax sigh that left his chest, her smell, intoxicating and magic. It reminded him a big open field filled with lavenders. Her eyes cut into him and he found himself entranced by their beauty.

He licked the bottom of his lip as his gaze felt on to her pouty full lips. He had never been this close to her face before. He began to ponder if she had meant to be this close to him, or if she had just laid down and now was stuck in this position. His green emeralds moved up to her eyes then back down to her lips. He couldn't help but pretend he knew how they felt, how they would taste. His nose told him they would be a sweet and delicious blend of chai, anise, and honey.

"There is many things to do, to keep one entertained." He replied in a whisper, his voice wickedly low. "What do you want to do Rae?"

 **That voice, she'd never heard him talk in it before but good did it send shivers down her spine. She visibly shuttered. She licked her own lips before she wondered what the last emotion she felt was. Her chest rose and fell a little as she was processing what he said.**

 **It was then that she turned to lay on her side, she was now facing him with her whole body. She let her hand fall to rest on his his wrist. She loved the feel of his pulse under her finger tips. She chewed softly on her bottom lip. "I-i don't know? " had she just tripped over her words? Great she was going to make a fool of herself.**

 **She took a deep breath thinking about how she could feel his breath on his skin. Her mind moving to how closer they were, then how she could be chewing on his lip. She'd never seen him as handsome as he looked right now.**

His wide as he felt her shift on to the bed. What was she doing? What was she thinking? His actions became involuntary as he moved up. Turning on to his side he felt her grab a hold of his wrist. His pulse pumped blood deep into his veins as her simple touch caused his heart to sky rocket. Now that he was facing her he could really study her. Her hair was pulled up but it framed her thin face well. Her eyes seem to call to him. Did she want this? It didn't matter because she didn't seem to be pulling away from him.

His thoughts spun, should he kiss her? What if she didn't want him to do that? Maybe he was reading this all the wrong way. As she softly chew on her lip, he found himself staring, she was taunting him with those lips. Finally he realized he was indeed closer to her now. Just inches from her. Her breath softly licking against his face.

"Rae, I really want to kiss you." He admitted, just as his eyes fluttered shut, he almost could taste her.

 **Rae felt her own heart rate sky rocketing. Had she heard him right. She swallowed again, she thought on it. "Okay." There was a lick of excitement in her voice as the watched him. She was truly curios what feelings she would get from him, and herself.**

 **She reached her hand up to touch his cheek, she wasn't pulling away. She was waiting for him, watching him.**

His eyes snapped open, at her word. Okay? Had she really said okay? Seeing her half laden eyes peering at him, he didn't let another chance fall from his fingers. Using his left arm he began balancing his weight on it, as he finally closed the space between them. Letting what felt natural to him, his lips gently pressed against hers. Time froze in that moment. He stilled everything, as if he wanted to test the waters. Feeling a small spark rising in his chest he moved his head mere inches moving his lips against hers.

He gently parted his lips, going slow letting the excitement of kiss her boil and pool in his chest. This had to be dream, no way was Raven letting him kiss her. Kiss her like this. His callused fingers moved across her cheek then rested on the back of her neck pulling her deeper to his lips. If it was a dream, he was going to enjoy ever single millisecond it had to offer. He moved once hoping his fang wasn't digging to much into her lip. The one thing that kept crossing his mind was she wasn't pulling away, so he continued to drink from her incredible mouth.

 **Raven pressed her lips back; as she felt her heart pound into her chest as if it was trying to escape. Her lips were just as soft and sweet tasting as he imaged. Her eyes closed as she leaned in.**

 **Raven first let him part her lips, she was timid for just a moment letting him lead the way. Then she let it happen, her tongue found his. First it brushed his and hid, then it danced. Gods did she love how he tasted, this was better than tea.**

 **She shifted closer to him yet so her body rested just millimeters from his. Her hand the only thing between their chests. Her hips just as close to his.**

 **She felt the emotions building in her chest. They were become a swirly dangerous mess. She fought to keep control as she enjoyed every second she could. She felt alive, like electricity was pushing through her veins in a good way. It was stirring something deep in her besides desire.**

He was slow, cautious, positive at any moment she would pull away, and this alternate fantasy would soon disappear. His hands pulled at the nape of her neck tangling his fingers into the threads of her plum hair. He wanted to taste her. Feel that void that he had felt for so long so using his mouth he asked permission by parting her lips and then softly snaking his tongue along hers. She stiffen slight surprised by the new feeling, but then she slow melt back into his soft mattress.

She tasted like everything, and more. Like a fine wine that he could never even think of affording. Sweet, but spicy as her bedtime tea lingered in her mouth. Every movement of her tongue every stoke of it sent him higher than he ever imagined. Her hand had placed itself right between his pectoralis, pushing against his sternum. She could feel erratic palpitations of his heart. Kissing him deep her she clenched her fist into the fabric of his shirt.

Things were heating up, he could feel it, he knew she could feel it. Instead of breaking apart he moved swiftly this time, counting the seconds he hoped it would last. He rolled over, and she followed. Lying on her back now he did his best to keep his weight off her. It was a sudden worry that he was going to crush her small frame. His hand crept slowly down her side feeling her hour glass figure. Then it moved down again resting on her left hip. Slipping his tongue across hers, he finished his action and grabbed a hold of her leg and wrapped it around his hips. A surprised gasp came from her mouth, only to be drown in his. A soft purr moved in his chest as he felt completely satisfied right then.

 **Raven felt her body arch in response to his movements. She knew she was blushing and didn't care. She was however curious maybe worried that he could smell just how aroused he was making her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Letting her fingers get tangled in the hair on the nape of his neck. She tugged on it softly, pulling him even closer.**

 **She brought her hips to meet his, she moaned. It wasn't a gasp but a full on moan. And then it happened she lost control. One of his picture frames through itself to the ground. Filling the air with a loud crash. She jumped pulling away. She looked over at the broken glass on the floor.**

 **Her face was pink both with embarrassment and desire. Her leg was still draped over his hip. She licked her lips grateful his taste still lingered there. Her breath was almost a pant. She looked up into his deep green eyes drinking in how he looked.**

His eyes were dilated and full as he jumped at the sudden noise. For the briefest of seconds he forgot about her emotional driven powers. Staring at the picture for a full second he turned back to her. The sound of his blood and her pounding heart sounded in his sensitive ears. He took in deep breaths as he looked down at her.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Should they stop? He wasn't even sure what to do now. He didn't want to stop, especially when she was making that sort of noise. The one that made his skin prick, but he also didn't want her to regret his advancements. He bit the top of his swollen lip, as he waited for her answer.

 **Raven nodded taking a deep breath. "I need to go meditate. "She said softly, her voice almost sounded sad. She was just grateful she hadn't hurt him. But what if she did? How could he want to do anything with her. Her mind raced and swirled with a mix of emotions.**

 **She fought between just how much she didn't want to stop and how scared she was that she'd ruin it. She ran her soft fingers over his face. It was then she realized the bed was in the air.**

 **She had to leave, she knew better than allowing herself to feel. "I'm sorry. "This time her voice was definitely sad. She teleported out of his room. His bed landing back on the floor with a loud but careful thud.**

 **She was back in her room her back to a wall as she lost control for a minute. Books flew from shelves, pillows exploded, along with her lamp. She sat with her fingers on her lips and a tear on her cheek.**

 **She wanted to still be there pinned under him. Letting him explore every inch of her. Hell she could still feel him on her skin.**

Beast Boy heart sank as the words fell from her mouth. Of course. She need to compose herself. Too much emotion was never good for her. He nodded trying to give her the best smile. He understood, the kissing was heading to other things, and there was still so many things to consider. She softly smiled as her fingers touched his hot cheeks. His eyes softly closed as he will her touch to stay there forever. It sparked under her fingertips. He removed one of her hand kissed it softly as he moved off her.

She sat up and realized that his bed was indeed hovering. He looked at it curiously then her voice left him whining like a puppy. As sound as her magic whisked her away. He fell back on to his bed. He let out a long breath as he ran his hand down his face. What was that? Why did it feel so good? He rolled over on to his pillow and the smell of her lingered on his pillow, from where her head was. He inhaled deeply desperately wanting to memorize that scent.

He laid there for a long while before his passion filled brain began to process, the truth of the matter. He not only kissed Raven, he had a very intense intimate make out session with The dark beauty. Then in the darkness of his room, the sharp conclusion seeped in taking over every passion fuel emotions. They were now something other than teammates and something other than friends. And that alone terrified the Changeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven had a long terrifying night. Anyone who got close to her room that morning world easily be able to see just that. There wasn't a single unbroken light bulb, or picture left on the wall in her hallway.**

 **His whine had broke her heart, her mind could only process she has hurt him. It took her hours to clean the inside of her room.**

 **Hell she was only half listening to Robin as he explained in a few hours that they world all leave for New York. She stood hovering in the air her back against the door frame.**

 **Robin however was excited. "So I got us all things to wear for the event tomorrow, I expect good behavior out of all is you. But for tonight dress warm we're going to go out as a team building exercise. " he had to admit he was excited at the idea of dancing with Star. "Is anyone even listening to me? " he asked doing his best to look annoyed.**

"I doing the listening Boyfriend Robin." Star chirped. She gave a sideways glance at the mental man that stood next to her. He was staring at Beast Boy his eyebrows knitted together.

Beast Boy held his gaze at the floor his face felt hot, he just had been arguing with Cyborg over breakfast/ lunch now... before she walked into the room. His nose instantly picked up her shampoo, and it made his stomach jump in delight. The conversation between boys abruptly stop as he leered at her. Cyborg had been giving him a confused question ever since.

Beast Boy clenched his jaw as Robin spoke on, but his stare told the others that he was anywhere but in that room with them. If he was being honest he was recounting the moment leading up to that magical kiss. Her soft voice brushing against his skin.

 **Raven sighed. "Yes boy wonder." She said rolling her eyes slightly. She had dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't slept that night. "When do we leave? "**

 **Robin smiled to Star. "I'm glad your listening Star and two hours Raven."**

 **Raven nodded. "I'll be ready I've got some things I need to do. " she moved to grab an entire box of light bulbs before disappearing again.**

 **Cy turned to Beast boy still looking puzzled. "What did you do now? "If he had hair he'd be ripping it out by now. "I'll get the jet ready, I think it's going to slow this weekend there. " he was still watching Beast boy.**

Beast Boy felt her leave but he still didn't move. In his subconscious she was still there. Right next to him. Staring with those dark eyes. Starfire cleared her throat as she gave Robin a confused look.

"Beast Boy seems to be vacant on the inside yes?" She asked stepping closer to him.

 **Robin was starting at him. "Earth to beast boy you in there? " he looked to Star. "Your very right, even more then normal. "He turned to Star. "You want to go get ready? "**

 **Cy sighed and smacked him up side the back of the head. "Speak boy. "**

"The fuck?" Beast Boy swore as he shot a death glare towards the person who hit him. "What was that for Cy?"

 **"Any idea what any of us just said?" Cy shook his head. This was slightly amusing. "You've been out in space for like ten minutes. What's going on with you? "**

The green one face twisted as he thought. He had noticed Raven come in and Robin. Someone was talking about New York... "We are going to New York." He stated simply. Starfire gave a concern look towards the leader unsure of what to think about Beast Boy's actions.

 **Robin sighed. "When do we leave? "He looked to Star with the same look.**

 **"Raven looks like shit, what did you do. "Cy asked still looking annoyed.**

"Uh," He racked his brain he knew this answer it was seriously on the tip of his tongue. "Tomorrow, no..." He paused catching Starfire's shaking head. "Tonight." He let go of the breath that he had been holding in. Robin gave a doubtful look at him before telling him to get ready. Starfire nodded her head and grabbed Boy Wonder's hand. "I hope you feel better friend." She offered completely unaware of what was wrong with him. He watched the two walk away from him and down the hall, leaving him alone with an accusatory robot.

He turned his attention back to his friend and sunk a little bit. "I'm sorry I yelled Cy." He apologized.  
 **  
Cy crossed his arms. "What is going on with you man? "He asked worried about both his friend and his "little sister". He took a deep breath. "She didn't even make herself tea today. "**

His green eyes widen at Cyborg's telling comment. That was right she hadn't in fact he was positive that she eaten all day. "I.." He stopped himself. He wanted to spill everything to his best man. Tell him about how as of late, he was fighting with himself. He liked Raven he liked her a lot and last night only fueled the green man's infatuation with her. He wanted to tell Cy that last night she had crept to his room taking him by complete surprise. Laid on his bed with him and then she let him kiss her. He wanted to tell him everything, from the smallest detail, but his brain quickly told him not to. No not until he talked to Raven.

Licking his lip he once again offered an apology before, muttering, "I didn't get much sleep last night, I need to talk to Raven." He gently touched Cy's mental shoulder before he moved out the door, not even letting Cyborg finish his thought.

He moved into the hallway and let his nose lead him to the front of Raven's room. Running his hand through his hair he gulped unsure of himself. "Please don't be mad he whispered to the door before raising his fist to the door, and knocking swiftly.

 **Raven looked over her shoulder she was replacing a light bulb in the hallway still. "I'm over here. " she lookef to him floating in the air a bucket of broken glass on the floor with the top of her lamp sticking out of the top. She pulled a light bulb out of the box, she still had paintings to be put back.**

Color flooded his face as he realized his mistake. He let out a soft chuckle eager to hide his foolishness. "Hi." He started staring at her shoes. "Do you want some help?" He asked slowly bending down to pick up the bucket of glass.

 **Raven sighed. "Sure, I truly made a mess. "She dropped a broken light into the bucket he held. "I just don't want to leave the mess while we're gone. You know? "**

"I understand completely." He whispered. His eyes traveled up her body, before resting on the interesting angle of her chest. He sighed and dropped his head scowling at his desire not to grab her and kiss her again. He turned attention on helping pick up the big pieces that the vacuum wouldn't pick up.

"I want to make sure you're okay, things have changed-" He struggled unsure of what to say to her. "Now that, everything with last night..." He stated cryptically. How was he suppose to talk to her when he couldn't even figure what he was feeling inside?

 **She turned to look at him. She moved to land softly on the floor. She moved to her door and pushed her thumb print into the reader. She pulled him into her room.**

 **Raven looked up at him, chewing her lip again. "I'm okay. . I enjoyed. ." She sighed and hugged quickly. She pulled back and whispered. "What do you want with this? "**

Shocked coursed though his veins as he found himself in the quiet comfort of her room. His eyes glimmered as he watched her chew on that lip. In taking a deep breath of her incense scent filled room. Unsure of what to think of her sudden movement he stiffed slightly as she caught him a brief hug, before asking him a serious question.

"What do you want with this?"

It almost sounded like she expecting him, commit to her. Was that she wanted? What did he want? His heart began to hammer at the thought. He knew of at least one thing of what he wanted right then. He stepped forward grabbing her face, he caught her mouth with his.

 **Raven cried out in surprise, jet arms went over his head and locked behind his neck. She parted her lips and let her tongue move over his lips. She had simply been wanting to know if this is what he wanted, or it had been a mistake to him.**

Smiling against her tongue he gratefully and eagerly opened his mouth giving her exactly what she wanted. A soft moan came from his mouth as he moved his hand down and rested them on to her hips. He pulled her body right next to his pelvis. His hips grinding against hers.

 **It was tiny but there, a soft remarkably feminine sound. A moan that fell from her lips into his. She ran her tongue into his. She let them dance, he holds rocking into his. She felt the shudder travel through her body. His desire coursing through her almost as strong as her own.**  
 **  
**He pulled away from her lips anxious to try something new. He gave a quick glance around and noticed the only thing floating was a few candles. He leaned in and began by kissing her chin. He planted a single kiss there moved down to her jaw line. His eyes opened just to see her reaction.

 **Her head tilted back as her body arched closer to his. She moved her head to the side letting him kiss where ever be wanted. Her breath hitched as she bit back a moan. Her fingers finding a way into his thick hair. Her eyes fluttered open to catch his.**

He moved down his lips her skin. Leaving goosebumps across her skin. He smiled for a moment. Before continuing with his mission. His reaction to her touch moaning into her skin. He loved the way she smelled, tasted, and felt. His gang dragged across her skin. Then he let his tongue drag across her pulse.

 **Raven wanted to call his name, but all that came out was a whimper. As his tongue moved over her pulse it quicken and jumped against her skin. She could feel how warm her own lust was growing, and was sure he could smell her need. But this was moving so fast.**

 **Hell she didn't even know what this was. Was this all he wanted? Or was there something more. She tugged a bit on his hair her mind spinning again. More things were joining the candles in the air every second.**

"Rae." He moaned. His lips moving across her flesh. He pulled away from her crook of her delicious neck. He planted a single chaste kiss on her lips before he offered this.

"I should go. And you need to mediate." He indicated by nodding his head toward the floating items.

 **Ravens moans mixed with his as he said her name. She nodded, not trusting her mouth to say what she was thinking. She pulled just a step away from him, she ran a hand down his chest, then lower. Her finger tips brushed against him in his entirely threw his pants. She wanted to know he was being driven as crazy as she was. "Your right. .. we need to pack. " she said trying to bring her mind back to the mission and less on him.**

Not even holding back he let out an animalistic whine as she taunted and teased him. She stepped back and turned her attention at her room.

Lust coursed through him in that moment. His arms snaked around her her tiny waist. "Oh no, you don't get to do that and get away with it." His husky voice remarked. He pulled her against him and kissed once more. A green hand moved up her stomach then rest just the bottom of her right breast. His thumb flicking across her shirt.

 **Raven moaned her hips moving she was sure on their own accord. Her hips crashed in to his, while she nipped at his bottom lip. "Gar.." his name caught between their lips. Their desire was enough to make her head pound.**

And there it was his name. It fell from her lips like the most unholy-est prayer. It made his his insides melt and explode all at once. In the next moment he moved so quick it too a long time for his brain to catch up with his his body. He was pushing her up against her dark walls. He kissed her lips, and every square inch of bare flesh he came across.

He knew he was playing with fire. They needed to stop. Going to far too fast. But that thought didn't keep him from cupping her and thumbing her risen nipple thought her top and bra.

 **Raven was withering beneath his touch. Every breath laced with a moan. She saw it coming this time. She wasn't sure how it all happened just that it did.**

 **He was now pinned to the wall under her. She grabbed his shoulders and shifted them just in time. Hot wax hit her shoulder. Her favorite candle now just a mess. She grimaced as she felt her skin burn a bit. She steeped back fighting to get her powers under control and pulling of the layer of wax that was starting to harden . "Are you okay? " she asked concern in her still breathy voice**.

His breath staggered as his chest heave against hers. His hand brush against her now burnt waxy shoulder. "Me? Are YOU okay Rae?" He ask his eye glowing in concern.

 **Raven nodded. "I'll be good as new by the time we leave this afternoon. "She looked up at him. "We just pushed a little too far. I really need to meditate."  
**  
A blush crept up his neck and settled on his cheeks. He nodded and move away wall. "I'll see you?" His voice laced as an open honest question.

 **Raven kissed his cheek. "You'd better. "At that she opened her door for him. She needed to pack and get ready, a mediate all in the short amount of time they had.**

Beast Boy trudged down the hall towards his bedroom. Stepping into his room he spotted the clock on the wall. He swore under his breath surprised at time. Wow. How a few heated moments with her felt like a moment when it actually was close to hours. He scratched the back of his head wondering where he should even start.

 **Raven was quick to get things packed and herself ready. Did have to meditate on the flight there. She blushed as her mind told her how bold she'd been. She shook her head clear before leaving her room and going to the jet. She loaded her own bag belie finding a spot.**

 **She folded her legs and held herself in the air her chants quietly lingering in the air. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"**

 **Cy was knocking on Beast boys door, he had to know what the hell was going on with his friends. And Raven was unreachable like this. They had ten minutes before meeting time. That should give him a second to spill.**

Beast Boy scurried around throwing various items in the air. He honestly had no idea how long the team was going to be there. He kicked himself for not listening during the lecture Robin gave. Spotting his hand held gaming device he wondered if he should bring that. The jet flew pretty fast right? He shrugged his shoulders and tossed the item into his bag. Moving quickly he recalled a detail of warm clothes. 'Is it cold in New York?' He wondered. Once again he glued himself to the spot in front of his closet.

A heavy pounding upon his metal door alerted him from his task. Turning his head slightly he knew exactly whom was on the other side. Sighing softly he shook his head. He had completely forgotten, in the rush of the moment, to talk to Raven about what they were telling their friends if anything. Grabbing a black hoodie Beast Boy huffed and called out.

"Come in." He heard the door open and then a faint spell of oil filled the room. "Hey Cy what's up?"

 **"That's what I want the answer too, "he looked around the room blinking. "You packing or destroying this place." He walked in shutting the door behind him. He walked over abs picked up a few things placing them on his friends bed.**

His gaze moved around the room and realized his room was now starting to look like a shell of it's old self. Back when he was still a teen. Huffing again he moved over stacking piles of things. This is not how he wanted to leave. "I'm good," He started "I decide to help Raven clean up, and now I'm desperately wishing I had paid more attention. We aren't going to be in New York long right?" He asked dumping a pile of clothes into the black gym bag.

 **"Two days, maybe four days. Depends on if we get it all done. "Cy helped him clean things up. "What's going on with both of you? " he asked curiously.**

Beast Boy considered his question for a moment. He decided that Cy just wouldn't leave it alone until he heard something that he liked. So scheming a new idea in his head he went with, honest, but vague. He was good at, after years of practice. "I am not really sure." He replied tossing a few comic books in his bag and then zipping it closed. "Honestly Cy ever since that night I found her on the floor things have been different between us. My feelings have changed."

 **"To what? "He asked carefully. "Don't play with her, she's been destroyed before. " he said knowing some of Ravens secret. He grabbed his suit case. "Do you have feelings besides lust for her? "**

"How... why do you think my feelings are lustful?" He questioned trying not sound defensive.

 **"Because you haven't said anything otherwise." He said looking to him. "I don't want either of you hurt. "**

Beast Boy gut twisted in response to his comment. He let out a huge sigh then flopped down on to his bed. His hand flew to his hair gripped at the green roots. "Man. I'm in so over my head." He admitted. His hands fell loudly to his side's. "I like her. I really like her. But those feelings are there too. What should I do?" He questioned his voice weak.

 **Cy sighed. "Take it slow. Don't let those feelings over power how you feel." He reached his hand out. "Talk to her."**

"I will." He stated nodding his head. That was a promise. It was good they were leaving hopefully those lustful emotions could stay home. He needed to focus on his actual feelings instead of the carnal ones that were crowding over his brain.

 **Cy smiled and nodded. He took him to the jet. Raven opened one eye and snuck beast boy a smile before returning to meditation. Cy rose a brow.**

Beast Boy shifted in his seat as he spotted Ravens smile. A small knowing Smile Graced his mouth as he looked down at the knotted fingers in his lap. He sat for a moment not catching cyborgs looks before he reached behind him and grabbed his Star War comic novel from the top of his bag. He settled into his seat and flipped open to the first page.


	4. Chapter 4

**It was a relatively short flight. They arrived and quickly checked into the hotel. Raven was in a deep v-neck sweater and jeans.**

 **Raven whined a bit. "Really a bar? "She was being dragged by Robin. "Team building."she rolled her eyes.**

Beast Boy dark jean seem to tighten as Raven exited her room. That sweater fit like glove and he could help but want explore the new patch of un-kissed skin, with his mouth. He shifted his weight on his feet and clear his throat. Damn these feelings he was feeling. He moved down the carpeted hallway.  
 **  
Raven took a deep breath as she got the cold air her breath visible in the air. "Damn it got cold fast. "She slammed her hands in her pockets.**

 **Robin nodded. "I said dress warm. At least Star listened. "He was in his dark jeans and a pea-coat. His arm looped thru her arms.**

Starfire beamed brightly up at Robin as the two moved forward walking down the sidewalk. Beast Boy walked just a step after Raven he watched her shiver against her sweater. Clicking his tongue his eyes darted back toward the metal man that was walking behind him. Biting his lip he moved forward. He shrugged off his heavy coat, leaving him in a long sleeved shirt,and gently placed it on her shivering body. He tucked his hands into his pockets keeping his pace up with hers.  
 **  
Raven looked up at him. "Thanks, he wouldn't let me wear my cloak. ." She walked with him. Cy watched them both. Like a mother hen.**

 **After a block out two down he opened a door to a karaoke bar. "After you beautiful. " he smiled to Star.**

Star leaned in and gently pecked him on the lips. "Thank you handsome." She responded then with the sway of hip moved passed him into the warm atmosphere. Robin held the door as the rest of the group caught up.

 **Raven took a deep breath of his coat before moving to hold his coat out to him. "Your coat smells amazing. ." She said it so just he could hear.**

 **Robin looked between then all. "What do you want to drink. "**

Beast Boy gave her a small smile. His hand hovered over the the small of her back as he took the coat from her. "I could say the same to you." He whispered into her ear. He sat the coat down while his stomach turned anxiously. He nodded towards Rob. "I'll take a beer." Slow and steady tonight he didn't need alcohol to fuel anymore lust filled emotions he could barley handle anyways.

 **Raven looked at him. "I'll take a frozen margarita please." She tried to hid her blush. "Where did Cyborg go?" she climbed onto the high top chair. Rob shrugged and went off to get drinks.**

 **It was Cy who came back first with his own drink. "At least it's warm in here."**

 **Raven was watching as a singer took stage. She shook her head watching the man drunkenly stumble over the words to his song. "This is a whole new type of cold."**

 **Cy nodded. "The line at the bar is ridiculous. I guess this place is a big deal." He watched the guy finish singing.**

 **Cy had a mischievous smile as the guy announcing who was up next to sing said her name. "Next we have a Miss Raven."**

 **Oh if looks could kill he would have disintegrated. She swallowed hard. "What have you done?" she asked her eyes pleading him to stop as he pushed her towards the stage. She quickly grabbed what ever he was drinking and downed it. She needed this more than he did right now.**

 **"You got this Rae. Close your eyes and pretend your back in the garage with me." She took a deep breath as she heard the encouragement coming from the crowd.**

 **She got up to the stage, not knowing what song he chose for her. She put her hand around the old fashioned mic. Then she heard the music, and she smiled for a split second before her eyes closed.**

 ** _"I'm sorry if I seem uninterested  
Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent  
Truly, I ain't got no business here  
But since my friends are here  
I just came to kick it but really  
I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room  
With people who don't even care about my well-being."  
_** **  
Her singing voice was the complete opposite of her taking voice. It was soulful and packed with emotions. The words easily slipped from her lips filing the room with her sultry voice.**

 ** _"Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this  
An anti-social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this  
And I know you mean only the best and  
Your intentions aren't to bother me  
But honestly I'd rather be  
Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen  
To some music with the message (like we usually do)  
And we'll discuss our big dreams  
How we plan to take over the planet."_** ****

 **She swayed a bit as each verse grew more confident. This was her song, who she was. And Cy knew it. She stood there in her tight dark skinning jeans pulled over her uniform her hair in a low pony tail. Her cloak back at the hotel.**

 ** _"And we'll discuss our big dreams  
How we plan to take over the planet  
So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand it  
That I'll be here  
Not there in the kitchen with the girl  
Who's always gossiping about her friends  
So tell them I'll be here  
Right next to the boy who's throwing up cause  
He can't take what's in his cup no more  
Oh God why am I here?_**

 ** _Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here?  
Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait till we can break up outta here."_** ****

 **It was like she was a different person, she opened her eyes watching her friends. Singing the last line of the song. She moved graceful off the stage not waiting to see if people clapped or enjoyed her singing.**

Beast Boy settled into his seat and took the opportunity to eat the pretzels that was in small bamboo bowl. He offered some to Starfire who took a few with a soft giggle. She grabbed a hold of a waitress as she walked by with a tray full of drinks. "May I please get a cup of mustard?" She ask politely. The waitress a small red head nodded and didn't even question the alien's looks. Star turn back around and popped another pretzel into her mouth.

He honestly had been completely oblivious of the crowd around him and it wasn't until he heard "Next we have a Miss Raven." did he realize that Robin had dragged them to a Karaoke Bar. A quick inhale of breath sent a piece of pretzel into the back of his throat as he watched Cyborg mischievously grab a hold of Raven's hand.

He listened to intently to the lyrics of the song agreeing with Cyborg that it was indeed her song. The quiet girl took the stage at first weak and unsure of herself. Her gaze kept glancing from the lyrics screen back to Cyborg glaring at every chance she got. It wasn't until the middle of the song did he see her open up. She became more comfortable knowing the chorus by now. By the end of the song she was swaying slowly her hips moving with the beat of the music.

By the time she hopped of the stage Beast Boy was on his feet clapping with his mouth agape. He had no clue she could sing. There was few things she often shared with her teammates. Starfire's loud whistling and clapping made him cringe and shrink away from her powerful sound.  
 **  
Robin came up with the drinks. "Who would have thought?"**

 **Raven came up and grabbed her drink. "Easy Starfire, people like to be able to hear." She took a long drink. She had a blush on her face. She wouldn't even looked at Cy. She took her seat carefully.**

His drink was sat at his place as he couldn't help but stare at the Empath. Finally after moment Cyborg big hand push on Beast Boy's shoulder alerting him that he was looking like a completely moron with his mouth agape like that. He promptly closed it and sat down. He took a swig of his beer then softly chuckled knocking his elbow into Raven's.

"Wow Rae, what other talents are you hiding in there?" He asked his voice sounding like his normal teasing one.

 **She blushed and playfully pushed him. "You can only imagine." She licked her lips glad Robin remembered she likes her rim sugared instead of salted.**

 **Robin smiled. "So our clothes for tomorrow have been delivered to our rooms. We have to do our best to look like we're just guests. " he moved to stand behind Star. "While trying to figure out who doesn't belong there. Shouldn't be too hard. "**

Cocking his eyebrow at her, he almost wanted to ask what her underlining meaning was to her comment. He smiled and settled into his seat once again comfortable with this atmosphere. Nursing his beer and tossing pretzels into the air and catching them effortlessly with his mouth. Robin began explaining tomorrow night agenda. Beast Boy quietly listened as he began dreading a suit. He looked ridiculous in them. He knew it and so did Robin.

 **Robin shifted. "You can look at me like that as long as you like, not going to change anything. "**

 **Raven was pretending to listen to Star babble about a song, while he leg brushed Beast boys. She didn't even look at him, but just left it there. "So now that I have been humiliated is one of your guys turn right?"**

Beast Boy slumped down into his seat irritated with his leader. Sometime Robin could be the biggest bossy pants. Cyborg began to talk about how he would love to go see the empire state building. Beast Boy scoffed and then offered,

"Are you hoping to meet Mrs. Right up there?" He teased. The pair had just saw a Sci-Fi Thriller a two weeks ago. The movie itself was pretty satisfying, loads of guns, alien creatures, and a sex scene on the top floor of the Empire State. He gave him a tooth grin as Raven's leg gently touched his, sending a spark straight up his leg.

"So now that I have been humiliated is one of your guys turn right? " Raven asked and Beast Boy instantly pointed at Cyborg.

"I say Cyborg goes, since he loves showing off."  
 **  
Raven sighed. "He'll cheat and just modify his voice. " she said with a roll of her eyes. She was stirring her drink, watching the intense green melt into itself.**

 **Cy shrugged and signed himself up for the next song.**

 **Rob was running his hand down Stars arms. "If you guys wanted we could all do some sight seeing this evening. We'll be too busy to tomorrow."**

Beast Boy drained the last of his drink and sat it noisily on the table. He gave a fleeting glance at Cyborg as the TinMan got up and signed up for the next song. He began to wonder when he had turned into a such a party pooper. A few weeks ago he would have been the life of this bar. His lips purse as he ignored Robin's comment.

"I'm going to get another drink." He announced and moved out of his seat.  
 **  
Raven just watched him go, she couldn't help but feel maybe she'd done wrong. Was he ashamed? Was it her touching him that was making him act so strangely? She couldn't figure out this new mix coming off him.**

 **The pretty blonde bartender leaned over at him, she was shameless flirting. "Hey sexy, I haven't seen you before. What can I get you?"**

His mouth curled into a sick grin as his eyes drifted down to her blouse, then snapped back on to her icy blue eyes. "I may have to move here, girls back home don't pay this much attention to a green guy." He stated. Not that he was particularly looking for girls back home. Especially now. His mind drifted back to Raven and he sighed heavily. Guilt washed over him as he realized that he had been ogling at the classic blonde. He sucked in his lip and said casually, "Whiskey." Turning his eyes to the back counter. "And some more of your pretzels." He added.

The girl eyed him inquisitively but got his drink for him. "Put it on Dick Garyson's tab please." He murmured then turned with his drink in hand.

 **She reached out and took his hand. She pulled a pen from behind her ear. She wrote her phone number on his arm. "For if your looking for some fun while your here. I'm off in an hour. "She smiled brightly at him slowly letting his hand go. "Don't forget your pretzels. "**

 **By the time he returned to the table Victor was in Raven's seat. Shaking his head at just about everyone.**

Beast Boy walked as slow as possible, his whole body burning in shame. He pulled down the cuff of his sleeve hoping to hide the black inked numbers on his green skin. Unfortunately her last two bubbly numbers peeked out just at the bottom of his palm. He carried his drink and pretzel back to the table. He gave a curious look around.

"Where Raven?" He asked almost in a too worried tone. Had she seen the brief encounter between busty bartender and him?

 **Cy moved her empty drink glass. "She said something about needing to buy a coat." He looked to his friend. Knowing they'd last Robin and Star to the dance floor. He pulled out the chair for him. "She said she saw a shop on the way here. She'll be back." he motioned to the bartender. "What was that about? "**

Beast Boy instantly fell back into his seat relief rushed over him. He took a long drink of his drink then slid up his left sleeve. He showed the number to his friend. "I have admires in New York I suppose." He said a bit grimly as he had to keep his head from hitting the table.  
 **  
"So she said." He shook his head. "She pointed her out to me. Said she'd been watching you all night. If I was you, I find a way to lose that number." He was just being honest. He tossed a few pretzels in his mouth.**

"Oh fuck." Beast Boy swore tipping his chair back on to the ground with a loud crash. "She did?!" He questioned grabbing his left wrist. "Shit. Shit." He moved swiftly towards the bathroom ignoring the passing glances he was receiving. He moved into the bathroom and dashed towards the sink. Using the soap dispenser he pumped it getting a large pile of soap on to his palm. He began scrubbing his arm desperate to see the numbers to disappear. Black ink smeared and mixed with the pink liquid. Turning on the water he rinsed it off scrubbing it under the water making his skin burn from it. He pulled it out of the water and could see faintly see it like a permanent mark determined to be the death of him. He repeated the process and finally came to the conclusion that he was fucked either way.

The mark was bright red now but the faint numbers couldn't be made out unless one was really looking. He tugged his sleeve down and slunk out of the bathroom, his throat parched for a strong drink.  
 **  
Cy held up his drink for him. "I told her women flirt, but that I'm sure you were a gentleman." he was rubbing his temples as he sat there. "What's gotten into you tonight, your like a depressed puppy. "**

He grabbed a hold of his drink and down it one gulp. "I don't know whats going on with me Cy, I just keep thinking that if I do something dumb or something she going to see." He grabbed a hand full of pretzels suddenly starved. "Then I have a busty girl throw herself at me, THAT never happens back home, Robin and his damn needs to perfect. This trip is just turning into a nightmare. I haven't had a chance to talk to Rae." He rambled tossing his pretzels into his mouth.  
 **  
Cy nodded, "she knows you BB. She knows you do stupid things. You need to just be yourself. "**

 **Raven walked in a new warm coat wrapped around her. "I'm thinking about going back to the hotel." She says to them both.**

"I'll come with." Beast Boy stated looking at Cyborg. Knowing this was his chance to finally talk to the dark one. He took a handful of pretzels and grabbed his coat. He wrapped around himself eager to exit the bar as soon as possible.  
 **  
Raven nodded as she walked with him back towards the door. "You sure you want come with me?"**

He nodded and pull his coat tighter around himself. The pair made it to the door before a soft feminine voice hit his ears. "Hey perfect timing I'm just leaving." Beast Boys head lifted as he saw the same blonde bartender. A groan left his lips as he drew in closer to Raven. This was not turning to be his night.  
 **  
Raven looked up and then to him. She looked confused. She pulled her long cost closer to herself.**

 **The blonde crossed the floor quickly, she was even closer to him than he was to Raven. She shot Raven a rather nasty glance. "So about that good time?"she forced her arm around his.**

 **Raven felt her heart sink into her stomach. Her eyes never changed as she looked away from them both. She didn't trust herself to talk, either it wouldn't go well for her, or it wouldn't go well for the blonde.**

 **Raven let her eyes travel over the other girl, she was perfect. Maybe an inch shorter than Beast boy, with a slim waist and breasts large enough to make Raven wonder if they were real. All of her clothes appeared too tight to be feasibly comfortable. Her skin was a pale shade of olive, that made her blue eyes brighter.**

 **Raven let out a soft sigh. She didn't like were this made her mind travel. How many girls just like this one had he taken to bed? As her mind went there her heart ached. How was she to compete? She was now quickly running for the door. She needed air, and maybe to be sick.**

Beast Boy didn't need to be an Empath to read the emotion that was coming off of Raven. All of her gray complexion drained from her face as her dark violets burned. His heart began to pound and his stomach dropped to his knees as she made a quick exit to the door. "Rae wait." He called in vain. He force the blondes arm out his arm and sent a glare her way. "I'm flattered but my heart already belongs to someone else." He didn't wait for her reply as he moved out hastily out the door.

The sharp cold air stung his face as he stepped into the freezing cold night. His eyes began to search for the one called Raven.

"Raven! " he yelled his head turning either way  
 **  
Raven was a few steps ahead of him, she was holding her coat closed tighter against the chilled air. She felt like it had dropped twenty degrees out in the last few moments. She didn't look back at him, she refused to let him see her like this. She quickly whipped away her tears in case he did run up to her. But who was she kidding, that blonde was all over him. Why would he chase after her.**

 **The blonde tried to catch him. "You can't be serious her, over me? " she sounded angry. She stepped outside. "See she's gone she obviously doesn't care."**

He spotted Raven and began chasing after her. "Raven stop." He called out but it seemed like she didn't hear or didn't want to hear. _'Shit.'_ He thought before he could call her again he was stopped by a hand grabbing the hook of his elbow.

"You can't be serious her over me? " she sounded angry. She ground herself stilling him with her."See she's gone she obviously doesn't care."

"God lady can't you take a hint?" He asked mostly to the heavens above. He pulled his arm away once again only to have her push herself against his chest. The smell of Amber and pomegranate filled his nostrils as she leaned in close to him.

"I promise I'm much more fun than miss anti-social."

"I seriously doubt that." He growled "and don't call her that." He shoved the woman off his body and took off toward the girl in the long coat. "Please just leave me alone." He called behind him.

 **Raven took it as he was talking to her. She raised a brow. "Last I had checked I had. You're the one following me. " There was a few moments of hurt in her voice. She'd turned to look at him, unaware that the cold had burnt the tracks of her tears into her cheeks.**

"Rae. I wasn't talking to you, please don't be upset." He said his voice low and sardonic. He reached out to touch her arm out to have shrink from him. "Please." He whispered. Stepping in front of her he stopped her form walking forward. His hand reached out and softly brushed a stray tear off the curve of her red cheeks.

 **She wanted to push him away, to be mad. She found herself leaning into his hand. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be having fun? " she was shivering from the cold. She wasn't built for this weather.  
**  
He let his warm hand linger on her cold face as he stared down into her amethyst orbs. "Raven, I've been a mess of emotion all night you know that. I'm not about to leave you to go be with some girl, whose name I don't even know." He leaned in wanting to shield her body from the harsh wind. "I'd rather be with you." He confessed.  
 **  
Raven leaned into him. "What's going on with you? " she started walking towards the hotel. "Let's get to the hotel, it's so cold. " she said not moving away she held out her hands for him to take as the first snowflake of the night landed in her face. She looked up at the snow that was now flying.**

Her lip slightly pouted as she asked, "What's going on with you?" He let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"You tell me miss Empath." He responded. He leaned into her letting the smell of her calm his nerves. His should relaxed as he snaked his fingers in between her small ones. Snowflakes started to fall on their heads and Beast Boy could help but smile. It was freezing, the girl next to him was shivering and his exhaled air swirled in white air around his head. He on the other hand wasn't even remotely cold. He took her hand and lead her down the sidewalk.

He squeezed her hand as he looked back at her with snow spinning around them. "Raven, have you ever been kissed in the snow?" He asked quietly eyeing her features.  
 **  
Raven looked to him with a soft smile. "You're a mess, I haven't gotten a clean reading from you the last few days. "**

 **She waked with him her fingers locked with his. "Being this is the first time I've seen snow, so no I haven't. Have you? "She stopped looking up at him.**

A mischievous grin grew on his lips as he looked down at her. She looked so small right then. Skinny, fit, and petite. A feisty ball of fire all rolled into that perfect little body. Unable to stop himself he pulled her forward, sending her right into the folds of his open arms. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He shook his head to answer her question before saying, "First snow fall huh? Well then we have to make it a remember-able one." He voice sounding soft and smooth like melted chocolate. He leaned down hand cupped her chin.

He pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was soft and chaste compared to their last couple ones. He moved slow letting her warm breath from her nose warm his cheek. The sugar from her drink seem to have stuck to her lips, and he couldn't help but be intoxicated by her soft sweet mouth. Snow fell down on their heads and some landing on her closed eyelashes. The busy night life of New York seem to completely freeze as all he could hear was the soft sound of snow falling down.

 **Raven grabbed his coat collar holding herself up, she could taste whiskey on his lips. She pulled away and blinked the snow out of her eyes. "When did you turn into such a romantic?" She asked kissing him softly again. She was still holding his coat, her shivering was now shaking her entire body.**

Once again he found himself chuckling into the cold air. "Years of practice dear." He joked and grabbed her hand once more. "Come on let get you out of the cold." he instructed then continued down the busy street towards the hotel. ****

 **Raven clung to his hand as she walked with him. She came into the hotel lobby shaking snow from her hair. She took a deep breath of warm air. "Oh thank god I never thought I'd be warm again. "**

Smiling brightly at her, he whispered, "I would have kept you warm." He brushed off the light snow from her new coat and made a out loud observation, "When did you get so short Rae?" A joke to match the light hearten feeling coursing thought his body.  
 **  
"You can still keep me warm. .. and when you got tall. I'm only three inches shorter then you. I'm not that sort. ." She was watching him. "We really don't know much about each other do we? "**

His carefree smile was jarring, since all night he had been so tense. It was the whiskey it course thought his body and made him feel like warm and happy. It also could be said his airy mood was contributed to the fact he was out of the bar, away from others, far from the pesky blonde, and most of all he was finally alone with her. "I know you Rae, well, I mean-" He stopped as his eyebrow furrowed. "I guess I would love to learn more."

 **Raven took his hand and lead him to her room. "I know you too, but not intimately. " she put the card key into for opening the door to the suite. "Did you know your room has a door to mine?"she took a step in pulling off her coat.**

Her hand was soft and fit perfectly between his. He wandered after her until they reach the room labeled 316. "I know you too, but not intimately." It came out of her mouth freely and almost easy with out a second thought. _Intimately_. The word seemed foreign as it sounded off in his head. He knew the actual meaning of the word and yet his inebriated brain told him she meant it as totally different way. He nearly trip through the threshold of her room as he followed her in.

"Did you know your room has a door to mine?" She asked her coat fell from her shoulders as she gingerly pick up a hanger and hung it up. He gave her a long stare, with his mouth agape before he slowly willed his fingers to unzip his coat.

"I didn't." He replied honestly. He hung his coat on the rack and then offered, "Would you like some tea?" He pointed to the coffee kettle in her room. Knowing her she would have brought some sort of tea with her, and he was more than willing to help her make some.  
 **  
"I would love some tea." She hung up her coat, her suitcase was open on top of a dresser it was all neatly packed, she had a box of tea on top of her clothes. She smiled softly to him, she was more curious to watch him. She licked her lips again, she could still taste him on her lips.**

He nodded and then moved swiftly to the electronic coffee maker. He took the glass kettle off and shrugged his shoulder. "Tap water is good right?" He honestly wasn't sure but he had seen her make tea thousand and half times, and she never seem to need fancy water. He didn't really wait for answer before he was in the bathroom filling it up with water. He returned, placed the kettle back inside and hit a few buttons. It seemed to be a pretty basic machine. He watched as the water began heat a tiny amount of steam rose from the spout. He turned and sat down on her bed, giving her a sideways look.

"You should tell me something I don't know." He suggested grinning up at her.

 **Raven looked at him she felt the blush coming across her cheeks as she got a cup down. "I've never had a man in my bed before." She was now pulling off her boots. She figured that was a good place to start. "Now how about you tell me something. "**

His eyebrow raised as he thought about it. Never had a man in her bed. Well that wasn't such a surprise right? I mean considering who she was. Still there was a little bit of shock that lingered in the air as he thought about another guy in her room. His stomach twisted in disgust and he was relieved by her confession. The thought of her perfect body laying on the bed, under someone else, as she writhe in pleasure. It was enough to send his stomach up. Shaking his head he wondered why he thought such a think and then kicked off his shoes.

"The night you came to my room was the first time I've had a girl in my bed."

 **Raven blinked "really? But your. .. well you." Sure poured her tea. "Want a glass of tea?"she turned to him. "The girl at the bar tonight. . She wanted you in her bed. "She said taking a long drink.**

His face seem to adjust as he listened to her. He was a playful tease he knew it, but did she actually that meant he was womanizer? "I'll try some tea sure, and that girl was probably searching for a fifteen minutes of fame. A one night stand with a superhero." He shrugged it off definitely not wanting to think about the girls amber scent, that was burned into his memory.  
 **  
Raven brought him a cup of tea. "I don't want a one night stand. " she said in her normal tone. She was watching his. "So you've real never "went" to bed with anyone? "She asked curiously.**

He accepted the cup from her and gingerly took a taste. The bitter fruit flavor clung to his tongue. His nose scrunched up as he brought the cup form his mouth. "Sugar." He said simply before rising off the bed. He heard her comment but it was still playing on repeat in his mind. "I don't want a one night stand." Another response that made it seem she was telling him to take her. He opened the four sweet n low packages and dumped them into his tea. He almost choked when as her next question caught him off guard.

"So you've never gone to bed with anyone?" her voice strong and curious. He licked his lip and turned leaning against the counter. He gave her serious look before answering honestly.

"I've done things, but no I've never made it far enough as "taking someone to bed."

 **Raven nodded. "What questions do you have for me? "She was walking towards him slowly. She was watching him trying to read was he was feeling.**

He watched as her body slightly swayed walking towards him. His tea sat on the counter long forgotten as he suddenly felt the slow rise of desire start to boil within him. It was like he realized that he was indeed alone with her in a quiet comfortable room. "What do you want from me? What are you expecting from this?" It was a good place to start he just hoped it didn't sound so accusatory as it did in his head.  
 **  
Raven stopped surprised at his harsh words. "I don't know, I'm not asking you to love me..." she was now looking at him. "What about you? " she was fighting her thoughts, see foolish girl he's never going to want you. For anything.**

He let out a frustrated sigh, as he caught the briefest look hurt in her eyes. "I..." He stopped searching deep down. "I didn't mean for it come out that way. I just want to be clear before..." He paused reaching out towards her. His hand brushed across her forearm. He pulled her just mere inches from him. He leaned in so he could whisper into her ear. "And what if I want to " _love_ " you?" He stressed the word love letting his heart speak for him. He was truly curious on this fact. He didn't know if love was the right word for his feelings but he loved the idea of her being his, he loved the idea of satisfying her every need. So that left one question in his brain, if she didn't want to be loved then want did she want?

 **Raven's breath hitched, as she moved into his arms. Her eyes focused in his. "I'd tell you I'm scared. No one's ever loved me before. "She moved closer. "This is still so new. Are you sure you could love somebody like me? " her hands were on his shoulders her cup of tea floating next to them. She chuckle and shook her head. "You're rubbing off on me so allow me to be corny for a minute. " she moved now to be flush with him.**

 ** _"So all that I'm asking  
Is that you handle me with caution  
Cause I don't give myself often  
But I guess I'll try today_**

 ** _Cause I've had my heart  
Broken before  
And I promised I would never let me hurt anymore  
But I tore down my walls..."_** **she said quoting one of her favorite singers. She didn't sing it thought but thought it fit for how she felt.**

He softly grab her hand and kissed it. Then he moved passed her to sit on the bed. "Rae. We both been hurt in the past. I know how hard it is for you trust, let yourself be exposed. I get it I'm the same way. I understand if this is too soon to fast. Because in all honesty when I'm with you, I find myself saying things I never would say. Confessing things I've never said to anyone." His fingers knotted into his lap as he gaze up at her. "I don't want to hurt you. I can't think of anything worst."  
 **  
Raven nodded as she moved his hands out of his lap. She was being driven by a lot of things, she was sure some of it was the desire from the room to the left. Robin and Star were at least enjoying their time here. She sat slowly onto his lap her eyes focused on his. "I don't want to hurt you either, but I do want you. " she wasn't meaning right this moment, but she wanted a chance.**

Beast Boy eyes began to glimmer as she sank slow and gracefully on to his lap. "I do want you." That was all he heard and frankly all he needed to hear. His hand gripped her side's as he pressed his lips against hers.

 **Raven whimpered her body become quick to respond to his touches. She tugged in his bottom lip softly between her teeth. Trying to take in more of a taste for him. Her tea now setting forgotten with his. She slipped further forward so her hips rested against his abs. She ran her hand over his chest, then shoulders.**

A soft animal like moan escaped from deep in his chest. He hands moved up her back pulling her deeper into him space seem completely unnecessary in that moment. Her mouth, her tongue , the way her teeth softly bit him made fireworks explode in his head.

His fingers gripped at her sweater before he made a rash dangerous decision. He pull the sweater up and off her body breaking their kiss for seconds. Then finding her lips once more. Now exposed for him his fingers gently moved along the curve of her naked spine. The feel of her soft skin was his to explore and he had every intention of learning ever single part of her.  
 **  
Raven moaned as he sent tingles down her spine. She wiggled slightly in his lap till she found herself resting against him. He tongue teased his playing a game of cat and mouse, as she moved her hands under his shirt. If he got to feel her skin it was only fair. She let her fingers slowly trace over every muscle line as she was slowly sliding his shirt off.**

His shirt flew off and landed somewhere with out care. He broke free from her mouth and moved down to her neck. The her smell was enough to get him completely and utterly wasted. There was no need for alcohol, her body better anyways. He kissed fervently exploring lower near her collar bone. Using his teeth he starting making little love marks on her body, branding her as his. His tongue swept over her red marks before his hands slid up front of her body.  
 **  
"Oh" she said softly at the first bite. Followed by a moan that sounded an awful lot like his name. Her head was tilted back as she softly racked her nails over his back. She loved the way his skin felt under her finger tips. With every kiss and bite she rocked her hips.**

Her fingers dance across his green skin. Leaving little shocks underneath each and every stroke. Kissing her the middle of her neck, he could fill her swallow and her hitch breath as it caught in her throat. Without her permission his hand found her chest and cupped her.  
 **  
Raven moved on hand and unhook her bra letting it fall into his hands. Her face was stained pink as she watched him see her pale chest for the first time. She kissed this time over his neck, back tracked to part of his ear in her mouth. Her warm breath echoing there.**

 **She was doing her best to stay focused, regardless of then intense sensations pushing through her body, or the warmth she felt growing between her legs.**

He wondered if he looked ridiculous as he felt as he stared at her. Her skin flawless. More perfect than he thought possible. His desire for peaked in an instant and he found himself grinding against her desperately wanting to get rid of that throbbing bulge.

She kissed him softly keep her mouth against his green skin as his hands began to explore her bare chest. Her body peak under his touch. His breath kept catching as he spoke her name.

"Raven."

 **Raven shuttered at the sound of her name, she was pressing her hips down desperate for more contact with him. She ran her nails down his chest her body squirming on his. "Yes Garfield?" She asked her voice a sultry sounded laden with lust and desire.**

 **She sat on his lap anything but still, her full chest and gentle slopped sides bare to him. A pink tint of desire visible any where he'd look.**

"I love your skin." He whispered in husky tone. Then he moved sending her off his lap and then moving her on to the bed. She laid down on her bed as she looked up at him. He knelt between her legs then moved towards her jeans. His hand skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped them in just seconds. On his mouth he wore a smile that held a million emotions inside it.

He slid the jeans down her long legs and tossed them on the floor behind him.  
 **  
Raven covered her face with her arm, she bore the blush of embarrassment. She was now positive he could see just how turned on he had her. She wrote a pair of black panties with a lace edge tiny blue and purple polka dots where scattered about. She could feel the cold air on the damp fabric as she bit her lip rather hard. Her body was arcing under his touch, she felt exposed and vulnerable. But she was clinging to his emotions afraid of her own.**

He eyed her and gave a wicked smile before tracing a pattern across her leg. "I didn't take you to be a polka dot fan." He teased. He raised eyebrows watching her blush profusely that flush against her chest that rose all way up to her face. "Are you okay?" He asked suddenly wondering if she ashamed over something.  
 **  
Raven nodded but wouldn't look at him, afraid he wouldn't like what he saw. The dark voice in the back of her head yelling every flaw she had. Some one, had broken her. The words echoed in her mind. Even he will see your just trash in a pretty wrapper. Her fingers of hey other hand were curling into the comforter.**

"Hey, don't be embarrass." He cooed. He leaned down and gently pulled her arm from her face. He bend down and kissed her lips and mumbled into her mouth. "Don't hide from me." He ran his hand down the sides of her before stopping at her hip bones. His finger drummed for moment as he tried to read her body language.

 **Raven let her eyes lock on his. Amazed at the deep swirling depths of green she was losing herself in. She kissed him back lightly. With each drum of his fingers her boss thrust slightly off the bed. Her own eyes wouldn't hold still as the bounced back and forth with thought. She was waiting for him to change his mind, to call her gross and creepy. She felt all the desire pouring off his skin but the fear in her was strong.**

He kissed her deep. Then offered a small suggestion. "We can stop anytime. Just tell me when." His body pressed into hers as he move down to kiss her neck and chest. He wanted the blush that was stuck there to be from him instead of what ever embarrassment she was feeling. His left hand dug into the mattress keeping some sort of weight off her. His other hand moved south, toying with lace edging. A soft purr melted into her skin. He trailed kisses across her sternum then across to her breast. Her back arched up against his touch. His fingers drew careful pattern on her underwear feeling each and soft touch of the fabric beneath them.

 **Raven's hips moved at his touches. She looked towards his hand. "But you feel so ... right? " she then took her left arm of the bed and ran her fingers over the waist band of his pants. "Plus I can't leave you like this. "She was trying to unbutton his jeans. She took her right hand and gathered her courage she guided his hand under the top of her own underwear lifting her hips off the bed.**

He smiled softly at way she fought with button of his jeans. Picked up his head from her chest and glaze into her eyes. Lust and desire pull into them and he felt another moan escaped his mouth as his hand was guided under the tantalizing fabric. Her skin was hot and her wet from her desire. He gently stroked her feeling her hips buck against his hand. He repeated the action then again. Moving up from her core to her soft tender spot.  
 **  
Raven had never been touched like this. Even by herself, she always meditated away any thoughts of this nature. She was biting her lip struggling to hold back moans. "Gar" she half cried out, her eyes only half open as they were held down by desire. She used her magic to undo his pants as she was now clutching anything she could get her hands on.**

 **She felt so alive right now she didn't care that she'd have to clean up her clothes off the floor as her powers flipped the suitcase.**

He lifted his body as her magic left him in black boxers briefs. His hear pounded in his chest uncontrollably as the sound of her breathy moans rang deep in his ears. He was eager to hear her moan his name more. Things seem to speed up as he was removing the only cloth left on her body. Her underwear match the rest of the clothes that were drop hastily on the floor. He held her leg still as she fought to close them from the sudden exposure.

"Its okay." He purred into her ear. Then his finger moved inside of her warm body.  
 **  
Raven let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a yipe. Even for his finger she was tight, showing that her small build was accurate for every part of her. She found herself rather quickly adjusting to the new feeling. She felt an unfamiliar sensation building in her lower abdomen. She worried they were moving to fast, but her mind was too far gone. And her body was giving into it's lustful needs. She'd never needed anything as bad as she needed him.**

He began muttering to himself about how warm and tight she was. Something that slightly worried him since she had a long way to go. Her body pulsed against his finger as he moved it in and out of her. "Is this okay?" Ask referring to his current position.  
 **  
Raven nodded, she reached for him now having enough composure to remove her hand from the tangled sheets. She first ran it over the top of his boxer briefs, then slowly she slipped her hand under the waistband. She let her fingers travel the full length of him, her eyes growing wide . She let her thumb brush over the tip of him while her small hand wrapped around him fully. She was watching his every reaction. She couldn't seem to get a good rhythm going, as her own moans and feelings distracted her. She could hear her own heart rate pounding in her ears, and his pulsing in her hand.**

 **She jumped at the sound of a knock at her door. Victors deep voice was coming through the door. "Hey Rae just wanted to make sure your okay. ."**

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, letting a soft moan out. Her fingers, those magical fingers stroked him. His hips moved up in dire need to feel more. By the time she gripped him he was shuddering under her touch. He seemed to lose all focus of what he was doing as she had boldly moved her hand under his boxers. Realizing his finger was still inside her, he began to move at a faster pace. Her head fell to side he softly bit the inside of his mouth holding it the his gasps.

It was all too much, he had dreams about this, her body like this his to take. Even dreams had their limits as nothing quite compared to feeling of her hand as she gripped his pulsing and hard erection. He couldn't concentrate on anything as her body twitched and moved against him. He leaned down to her neck ready to moan her name to the soft velvet that her skin offered.

The classic familiar heavy knock shook Beast Boy as Cyborgs voice echoed into the room. He jumped off her as fast as humanly possible and began fumbling around. He looked up at Raven's wide stare and mouth "The Door" he pointed towards the room connector. Raven nodded her naked chest gleamed with a light sheen of sweat as she fought to catch her breath. Moving rapidly he began searching for his clothes. Raven began talking to Cyborg but the words got lost in Beast Boy's ears as he spun looking for his shirt. Giving up he grabbed his coat before quietly sneaking towards the door leading to his room. He gave a last glance back at the Empath who was now more dressed then he was. He gave her a sad smile before he disappeared into the safety of his room.

Sitting his stuff on his bed he let out a loud sigh, once again he was in completely bewilderment as he wondered how far she would have let him gone. Fact one: was she was new at this but at the same time so was he. Fact two: in all his experience not once had he ever come across someone as tight as she was. Contributing it to mere fact she was a virgin left him thinking that more 'fingering' would be necessary before any actual attempts were made. Fact three: Something that completely didn't cross his mind while he was touching every silk like part of her, was birth control. He hadn't asked her, if she was on some sort of pill, and he had not come with protection. That left him with a solid conclusion he owed Cyborg a monster size cheeseburger with a milkshake on the side.

While Cyborg seem to be the one always getting in the way of things, tonight he seemed to be the hero. A hero, not just the superhero that he was. He saved the two from doing something every foolish. And even thought Beast Boy wanted to think that he would of thought about birth control before giving in to every desire he held for the dark beauty it was safer bet that he, the immature one would have remember right as he pulled out of her.

He grabbed the hotel commentary note pad paper, pen and began scribbling out a note. Once he finished he reread it once looking for mistakes then he jumped to his feet. He pressed his ear to door that connected to Raven's room. Hearing her steady calm breaths with soft sounds of her mantra falling from her lips did he realize that she was mediating. He slipped the note underneath the door and then beeline towards the shower. Cold shower before bed, 'Mmm my favorite kind.' He thought sarcastically in his brain.  
 _  
Raven,_

 _Words can't describe how you made me feel tonight. I just want you to know that while I was completely ready to succumb to you and your wonderful body, but I must admit I'm glad for the interruption. I don't want any regrets. Especially with you. I'm getting in the shower and I just want to suggest one thing. Don't feel like you have to but I wouldn't mind if there was a beautiful girl in my bed with me tonight. Just to sleep. Promise. You can even leave before dawn. Your scent calms my nerves._

 _~Gar_

 _P.S. I want my shirt back by the way._

 **Raven was cursing under her breath as she dug through her spilled clothes pulling in a robe. She used her powers to quickly clean up the mess. Panic hidden deep with in her. She was sad that he was leaving, that they were both being left like this. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she spoke through the door. "I'm fine Cy. "**

 **Cyborg leaned on the door. "I saw him leave with that girl after you left. You were upset. "**

 **Raven was doing her best to steady her breath and talk normal. "He's a grown man Victor. He can leave with who ever he pleases." She shuttered at those words watching beast boy disappear through his connecting door. She composed herself a little more and opened the door a crack. "Really I'm fine. I was just getting in bed. "**

 **Cy let out a deep sigh. He was going to have to talk to Beast Boy again. He didn't seem to have taken what he said to heart. "Fine I'll let you sleep I need to charge anyway. " with that he disappeared.**

 **Raven shut the door with a sigh of relief. She did the only thing she could think of from going insane, other than whip that door open and. . She shook her head. No bad girl, you are going way to fast. She began to meditate in front of the door.**

 **She was brought back to reality shortly after by a note. Raven took a deep breath reading the note carefully, she held his shirt in her small hands as she moved through the door, she heard the shower still running. She cleared off his bed before climbing in, she was once more in one of her giant t-shirts. She curled around his shirt that was still laced between her fingers. She closed her eyes half meditating and half letting her mind run wild. She knew, had Cy not knocked on the door she would have given him everything. She fought to keep her mind clear of her desires, he just wanted to sleep. She reminded herself. Plus tomorrow would be a long tiring day. She wondered what it would feel like to spend all night in his arms. She sighed contently waiting for him to join her.**

The lukewarm shower felt like heaven on his feverish skin. He knew better than to assume that everything had gone okay with Cy and her. As the he rinsed out his peppermint tingling shampoo he let the water cascade down his back. "You need to learn to control it." he whispered spilling out streams of water. After rinsing his newly wash body he slipped out the shower wrapping a towel around his hips.

He took a long look at himself in the mirror and realized that this was the mug that she would have to see if she was indeed out there. It made him frown, to think about. The dark circles around his eyes were proof enough that sleep was essential for his well being. He brushed his teeth with his cinnamon flavored toothpaste. Dried himself off and then put on his bed time attire.

He ran his hands through his wet green hair tousling it more than its norm, and said a silent prayer as his hand stilled on the door handle. A breath of courage and hope he open the door, and walked out into the main area of his room. His eyes flew towards the bed, and he felt the a small tingle rising it his chest. Relief and peace flooded his chest as he stared at her small body. She had tucked herself into the folds of his bed and was laying away from him. He thought for a moment she was sleep as he listened to shallow breaths she was making.

He walked over to the bed drew the soft thick comforters back and slipped inside underneath into a warm area her body had already created for him. Letting out a soft sigh he snuggled in to her pressing his chest to the curve of her spine and wrapping one arm around her narrow waist. He kissed the nape of her neck catching the smell of her plum hair along the way.

"I'm so glad you came." he whispered feeling her shift slightly against him. Then he settled on to the fluffy pillow under his head.  
 **  
Raven turned her head to him, her own eyes looking just as tired. "Thank you for inviting me." She snuggled into his arms happily. "You smell like a candy cane. " she said closing her eyes. She was quick to fall asleep once he was in bed with her. She didn't move at all most of the night.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a reminder this was requested Role Play between LayLunna and I. **LayLunna: Bold font, is Raven, Cy, Robin.** Tink: Normal font, Beast Boy and Starfire.

 **Raven crawled out of the bed when the sun came out. She kissed his forehead before leaving. She closed the door quietly behind her.**

Much later that afternoon Raven stood in front of the mirror, she turned slightly. What had they done to her. She took a deep breath vowing to kill Dick for his dress choice.

She looked at the delicate indigo lace that lay just past her shoulders for a few inch sleeve. Her collar bone stood out perfectly forming a elegant line above the sweetheart neckline. The top was more lace and beads allowing her pale skin of her sides to show through.

The tight silk clung to her curves until it reached her hips, she managed to think to herself this must be a trumpet style dress. She then turned to the side seeing the dress was nearly backless. Which helped push her into the decision to not where a bra. The silk started at the small if her back, and fell perfectly over her well sculpted hips and butt. Before it flared delicately at the bottom.

She moved her left leg and watched it pop out of the long slit. She did however love what the healed pumps did for her already toned legs. She allowed herself to glance up at her face. Her make makeup was done, and this made her feel like a clown. She looked however stunning.

She fiddled with her hair, it was pulled up into an elaborate mess of curls that cascaded over her right shoulder. Hell she even had on earrings, she felt like a joke. Her violet eyes seamed brighter in comparison to her pale skin and dark dress. She was glad her hair covered a live bite he left the night before. Only one had stood out against her skin in the morning.

She called out the locked front door to Cy. "I can't go out dressed like this. " her back was to the connecting door that lead to Beast Boy's room. And if course she'd forgot to lock it.

Victor shook his head. "I'm in a tux kiddo your going! "He said a bit frustrated.

...Earlier...

Beast Boy woke to a cold spot where she use to be. Too tired to care that it was now morning he grabbed the pillow laced with her scent and pressed his face into it, and let blissful sleep take him back.

45 minutes later a loud hard knock woke the Changeling from his slumber. Confused and disheveled, he sat up and rubbed a tired eye. Groggily glared at the noise maker and softly whined.

 **Cyborg was pounding on beast boys door. He was still angry. "Your ass better be in this room grass stain." he stood waiting for the door to open.**

Huffing and puffing at the fact that his dreams were interrupted by the tin man he slid out of bed.

"I'm coming!" He retorted back at the banging.

"Dude your lucky hotel management does come kick your tin butt for the loud banging your waking the whole floor up." Beast Boy remarked opening the door.  
 **  
"It's eleven, and I don't care if they get mad. " he pushed himself into the room. "So did you have fun last night? " he asked referring to the blonde. He leaned into the wall.**

For a moment Beast Boy froze. He was doubtful that Raven had said anything to Cyborg about the late night escapades that happened between them. So instead of sticking his foot into his fat mouth which he did often he simply shrugged and replied. "It was uneventful." Then flopped onto the bed.  
 **  
Cyborg liked to him puzzled. "How could you do that to her? I mean you come to me earlier that day saying you like her. Then you leave with some stranger you just met." He shook his head.**

Beast Boy stood up suddenly realizing what Cyborg was saying. Hold up his arms in defense he began to explain himself. "Cy, I didn't go with that blonde ditz. I swear."

 **"Then why weren't you in your room last night? "He said looking at him. He crossed his arms as he watched his friend squirm.**

"When did you come by?" Beast Boy asked thinking fast on his feet. "I left my room to get food then I came back and hopped in the shower." He reasoned it was a believable story right? "Man I tried to catch up with Raven but she told me to leave her alone. I thought it was best if I let her cool off." He lied quickly looking at his friend.  
 **  
Cy shook his head, he pointed to the closet in the room. "You checked out what Dick got you to wear? "He stood happy with his friends response. "Don't push her to hard okay? "**

A soft chuckle emitted into the air as beast boy rubbed his arm. "No promises Cy." He jested at him. It was almost funny how his comment could be twist into something horrible in his mind. "I'll catch you later in monkey suit and all." The green one laughed.

 **Cy nodded. "Going to ask her to dance? " he asked moving forward towards the door. He smiled to his friend. "Don't be a dog." Then he made a quick exit.**

Beast Boy remained silent as he thought about the prospects dancing with Raven. Something that he surprisingly looking forward to considering he dance as well as a monkey with two left feet. He moved to the closet opened it and spotted the creme garment back. A burst of excitement burst inside him as he began to think about seeing Raven in a ball gown. Seeing her luminous grey skin radiating in the soft lights.

...Later in that afternoon Beast Boy stood in front of the full body mirror with the biggest scowl his face had ever made in his short life. His rough fingers struggled again the silk black bow tie causing it to wrinkle and bunch. He tied it well enough, looked back up at himself in the mirror only to have the tie unravel in spite. Huffing loudly he cursed the heavens and Dick and every man that attempted tailor such a ridiculous outfit.

A quiet familiar knock came into his room then a soft honey voice, "Friend Beast Boy. Are you ready?" Beast Boy exhaled slowly then forcefully opened the door.

Starfire stood outside in the most glitz out dress he had ever seen. It was a soft salmon color that accentuate her skin giving her a soft glow. Her fire colored hair was up in a high bun with soft curls that came out of the top.

She smiled a perfect brilliant smile at him then noticed his bow tie. "It seems like men have such problems with tying a simple piece of fabric." She remarked in a sweet and quip tone. She stepped forward her long fingers twisted and turned the fabric then like magic to him pulled it into a flawless bow.

Still a few inches taller than him he could smell her sickly sweet perfume that he often wondered if she bathed in. She smiled once more at him and brushed his shoulders.

"Thanks star." He sighed looking down at bow tie.

"My pleasure. Come Dick is waiting down stairs for us." She sang overly excited. He grabbed his mints, key card and tossing them in his pocket.

"You look beautiful Star." He complimented as he stepped outside.

"And you look very elegant yourself. I'm sure many girls will want to follow you home." She stated naively

"Only one girl I hope." He whispered as he spotted Cy standing right outside Raven's door.  
 **  
Cy sighed. "That's it Raven! I'm sending in the green boy." He turned to them. "What do you say Star, me and you head downstairs and let Beast boy have his try at her? " he stood dressed well in a suit that fit him flawlessly. "She won't come out."**

Beast Boy turned a peered at the pair as they walk away from room. He straight his tux coat. He raised his hand and knocked quietly. "Hey it's me, you should come out and laugh at this ridiculous thing I have on." He stated. Looking down at his sleeves.  
 **  
"You think yours is bad? " she called through the door opening it slowly she stood eye level with him. "I look like a clown" the pale skin of her thigh poked through the long slit.**

Every single word seem to vanish from his brain as he stared at the woman in from him. She gorgeous. Radiant. His eyes moved slowly wanting to memorize every single detail of her. His heart palpitated as his breath stuck deep in his throat. Finally after his eye traced back up her body did he find the one word that seemed to come to mind.

"Wow." It came out soft like whispered secret.  
 **  
"That bad huh?" She asked watching him carefully she was playing with her hair. Trying to get it to stop tickling her. She moved it just enough so the mark he'd left on her could be seen by him. She let her eyes travel over him. "You clean up pretty nice."**

His eyes focus on her spot on her neck that her plum hair draped over. His subconscious moved him forward and with out permission his fingers brushed back the soft violet curls. His emeralds sparkled in a strange way as his trimed nails traced across her brand. His mark he made with his lips, his tongue, his teeth, and she wore it. It made him stir inside like never before. It was animal inside him proud of the way he had marked his prey. He shudder then let her hair fall back into place.

"You're beautiful." He whispered his breath tickling her ear. "I want you now more than ever."

 **Raven shuddered at his breath. She smirked for a split second. She took his hand in hers. "Your supposed to be my date. " she said as she walked down the hall. Her hips swayed suductively with each step. Her long leg peaking out from the soft fabric."If you think you want me now wait til the end of tonight. "**

Once more his body shook at the thought as he envisioned ripping her right of her dress right there in the highway. Then Cyborg's voice rang in his head. "Don't be a dog." Then he shook the desires from his brain and moved forward. He link his arm into hers and gently kissed her head. "Come on let's get this over with."  
 **  
Raven nodded. "How good at following lead are you? " she asked getting in the elevator. She fixed her hair back over the mark. She was going to play his game tonight.**

He bit his lip. "Uh..." he muttered his eyes focused on her hair As she moved it. Was she taunting him? His attention move back up to her eyes. "I'll manage." He replied his hands dove into his pockets almost if he was hiding his embarrassment.

 **"We're going to dance. All you have to do is keep your eyes on me and let your hips follow mine. Nothing crazy." she promised as she watched the doors open to the lobby. She lead him down the side path and into the gala.**

"I can manage that." He muttered following into the grand gala hall. His eye flew to her and just like he thought this morning her entire body began to glimmer under the lights. It made him smile and he grabbed a champagne flute from a tray that passed by and offered it to the Empath.

 **Raven took a sip as she found her way over to their friends. "I'm going to kill you for this dress Dick." She spoke hugging Star. "Yes you look great, please let me breath." She wined.**

 **It was just a few moments before she heard a song that she liked it was dark and passionate sounding. She pulled him into the dance floor. She took his hand and pulled him in close to her. She moved gracefully, she positioned her legs on either side of his. She brought her arm up as she let her eyes locked on his.**

 **She took the first step pushing towards him so he had no choice but to step back. With in a few moments she had him a rythm. They were tangoing. A convention building between them and the music.**

 **Through the embrace, the man was taught to lead, giving him invitations for where and how to step. Their bodies always thight to one another. Both working to try to maintain harmony and connection through the embrace, and with the music, and so the dance is born.**

 **Like the symbols of yin and yang, the roles of leader and follower each have a little of the other within them. She soon found herself following him. She moved her bare leg to hook around his hip as he dragged her closer to himself.**

 **She moved with an elegance that seemed to ooze into him. By the end of the dance her busy was flush with his, hear breath echoing in his ear as she looked up at him she thought for a second about letting her lips bush his.**

 **It was then they called that dinner would be served in the dining room. "Not bad Garfield, " she stopped . "Do you like it when I call you by your real name? "**

Beast Boy completely was captivated by Raven. She seemed flawless in every thing. Unmistakably brilliant, witty, attractive, and then there was this. Her little talents that if not getting close to her he would never know about. First singing then dancing? How was it possible she knew how to tango? There was another thing he could add to ever growing list of the things that amazed him about her.

He found himself floundering to keep up with her and by the end when he finally felt he had the hang of it the song closed in a dramatic note. He face was hot as she pressed her chest up against his. Her chest brushing against his with every breath she took.

His mouth opened to tell her that he was enchanted by her but the a loud voice announced dinner. He shut his mouth and grabbed her hand.

"I love when you call me that." He answered softly. "Do you secretly like when I call you Rae?"

 **Raven licked her lips moving towards the grand dining room. "I'm not answering that." she found their table. They had been seated at different tables to keep an eye out for things that were out of place.**

 **Once they had been seated at their table she was only glad listening to whatever speech was being given. She slipped hey hands into her lap, waiting to make sure no one was watching her, she's moved her right hand to his lap. She drew small delicate circles over his pants. By now she knew just where to place her hand.**

 **She was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure what had come over her lately, but desire was strong in her.**

He move quickly to his seat. Slightly eager to eat his stomach had been growling nearly an hour before. He keep his eye moving doing his best to spot exactly what was suppose to be exactly right in front their faces.

A waiter brought over a dish of appetizers a cracker with some green sauce that matched his hair. He looked at for moment Before he decided that if it was the color of veggies that then it was probably save. He popped it into his mouth as a strong taste of artichoke played across his teaste buds. He swallowed and clicked his tongue approving of his choice. He reached out to grab another one when he felt her brush her hand across his leg.

Why did he always freeze like that when she touched him like that? He promptly dropped the cracker and looked up at her. She didn't even act like she was doing anything to him. He bit his lip and erected his body as her hand inched closer up his leg.

And then she started the circles. He could even begin to process what was going on around him all he knew was her finger was going slowly destroy him. "Rae." He said softly for her to just hear.

 **"Hmm?" She asked carefully eating one of the small things in front of her. She's made their dinner choices giving him egg plant Parmesan having first made sure it was vegan. She didn't stop her slow hand movements. She was brushing where she knew to be his tip. She popped the cracker into her mouth.**

"I don't know what you think you're doing but you should stop before someone sees." He mumbled shuddering in his seat. His eyes gazing up at cyborg who sat just across from him.

 **Raven brought her fingers over him one more time. "No one is going to think I would.." she stopped as her eye caught sight of somebody. She looked them over a moment. "Please tell me I'm crazy. .. " she said as she motioned to the next table over. There, in an overly low cut dress. The bartender.**

Beast Boy trembled under her hand. Then he heard her voice drop to low squeak.

"Please tell me I'm crazy. .. "

He glanced up and the color instantly drained from his face. "Good Lord. Kill me now." He sank into his seat as if that would some how help the fact that He was a green Changeling

 **Raven took a deep breath, she looked to Victor who to was now watching the blonde. She left her hand on him as she thought on what to do. Their food was placed down a she asked a waiter who she was.**

 **"That miss Ivory. She's a local celebrity of sorts. Her dad is some sort of big deal. She always gets what she wants. So if you can steer clear of her. " he said walking away.**

Beast Boy grumbled into his plate as a soft whine could be heard in chest. Why him? He just wanted a quite nice night with Raven with out drama. Maybe it was sign from some higher power he was meant to just suffer constantly. He looked up at Raven his almost pleading with hers.

 **Raven turned to Victor. "Can I ask you a big favor? " she waited for him to nodded. "Distract the crazy blonde? " he picked up his plate grumbling the way over as he sat in an empty chair next to her. He made conversation getting her to focus on him away from the other table.**

 **Raven looked to him. "I don't trust her. "She said her fingers once again playing over him. She wanted his smile back. She looked to him. "We could go look around after dinner to see if we can find anything out of place."  
**  
He gave her thankful smile. "Yeah I'd like that, just don't leave me alone with crazy bitch." He mention over to the blonde that was looking Cyborg up and down.

 **"Not in a million years. " she took a bite of her food. She was trying to rain herself in. "Sometimes I can't tell if it's you or me feeling something. Everything's so intense with you."**

He let out a hardy laugh, "As of late I find myself constantly battling with freaking out over everything. I think it's how nervous you make me." He smiled at his food and then slowly took his fork to eat a bite. Eggplant his favorite. "Did you do this?" He asked pointing with his fork to his plate. "Or was it Rob."

 **"I did it." Her voice was simple and quite. She was slowly eating her food.**

"And that my dear is why your amazing." He leaned close to her but not close enough to draw attention to themselves. Her hand shifted slightly on his leg and in that moment he forgot that her hand was still there.

 **Raven shrugged. "I just know what your like when your hungry. I thought it was in my best interest to feed you. "She finally pulled her hand from his leg in order to take a drink. Plus she figured she'd better let him eat with out choking.**

 **Raven ate and did her best to be part of conversation with out too many sarcastic remarks. She stood up and excused herself, she traded a glance with Dick who nodded.**

 **Raven moved past Beast boy she leaned down and whispered. "Meet me in the hallway in ten. "At that she gracefully swayed away. She was good at what she did as she fluttered from person to person gathering information.**

 **Luckily Cy kept the blonde busy. Raven had soon vanished from the large room into the back hallways of the hotel.**

Beast Boy ate his food, gingerly, taking slow and careful bites. He knew he was still on a mission and he couldn't help but get a funny feeling about the girl called Ivory. Why was she here at a fancy Gala? If she was indeed a rich celebrity type why would she be working at the Karaoke bar? When Raven got up he nodded a few times and finished he food. Starfire seemed to be distracted at something behind him as she dipped her steak into a glass bowl of Dijon mustard. Beast Boy finished off the rest of his champagne and then gave Robin a look.

"I don't like the blonde." He mumbled and nodded behind them. Robin nodded and said he was aware of it. Ten minutes painstakingly passed by and Beast Boy stood up ready to go find Raven. He exited the front of the room his eyes constantly searching for something he wasn't even sure of. He stepped out side and looked up at the grand clock that held roman numbers on it's face.

 **Ivory walked up behind him, she slowly ran her fingers over his shoulders. It was a delicate touch, a smirk on her lips as she leaned in to whisper. "Hello again. "**

 **She had told Cyborg she was going to use the restroom. She was grateful for the second door out. She slowly moved pushing him towards a wall. "I keep watching her leave you. " she reached up and played with his green locks. "Do her and yourself a favor and just pick me already. " her eyes were like ice as she watched him.**

Beast Boy stiffen instantly as he could feel someone's fingers dancing across his shoulder. It wasn't hers, and soon the smell of amber filled his nose. He spun around only to see the one person he dreaded the most. He shrunk against the wall as her hand trailed up his suit jacket and into his green hair. She was leaning dangerously into him. He could smell the champagne on her mouth as her venomous mouth kept spouting out luscious comments into his ear. He pushed his hands against her hips to keep her in place.

"Leave me alone Ivory." He growled his eyes locked on to hers. She simply smiled. It was a smile that was so evil it made his blood run cold. Then she leaned in so that her lips were brushing against his.

"I always get want I want." She whispered into his mouth.

 **Ivory raised her eye brows the wicked smile never leaving her lips. "Pray you find her first. "She walked away from him leaving him standing there as she disappeared down the hall.**

"Pray you find her first." It boiled into his skull and he took off running down the hall. Something bad had happened. His stomach clenched in unwanted knots as he turned looking for her. "Raven?" He called out to the air. What had the blonde witch done to her? His face took on another shade of sheer pale green as sweat poured down his neck. "Raven!" He yelled. Unsure of what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Raven felt like she was being pulled into a strange room, and god was it cold. She never saw it coming as something bite her? Then darkness followed.**

 **Ivory found her henchmen, for lack of a better name. She smiled looking at the unconscious women. "Perfect. " she looked to them. "I was going to rob this place blind but it just got personal. " she looked to the dark girl with a shake off her head. "Take her home and sew her mouth shut. "**

 **She watched them load her tied into the car. She had Raven's com device in her hand she walked into an open hallway. Waking by Cy she tossed him Raven's commutator. Before just vanishing out of thin air.**

 **Cy looked panicked. He hit the alert on her commutator.**

The Beast inside him stirred to life as adrenaline pumped though his veins. He moved towards the entrance determined to find Ivory first and beat her to bloody pulp. He found Cyborg, with his hand out horror on his face. "Where is she?" He growled looking back at the gala and the hallway. Amber scent told him she had just been there.

 **"Gone. .. she has Rae..." he said looking pale, he held out the com that still smelt of lavender and tea.**

 **Robin faught through the crowd to get to them. "What's the emergency? "**

 **Ivory smirked as she pulled the wire tight around her wrists and ankles knowing each movement would cut into her skin. She took a knife and cut into the the fabric of her dress cutting it off at the knees. She then saw the love bite. It angered her, she took the knife and cut it out. "You little tramp." She spat at Raven.**

 **Raven eyes fluttered open. She tried first to move, pain and confusion coursed through her body. Then she tried to talk, bad idea. Her lips burned and bleed. "Don't even think about it my little dark arts princess. Your mouth is sewn shut and I drugged you for good measure. " she ran the knife down her leg. "No one will want you when I'm done with you. "**

Beast Boy stared at the commutator in his hand, not believing what was happening. How was it he seemed to forget that they were superheros? This happened all the time. Well, not all the time, his teammates didn't usually get taken. His jaw clenched as he grabbed a hold of his head. It was the beast he was biting snarling to be let free. He find her, he'd bring her back safe, and not leave a single piece of the pretty blonde behind. Angry tears flooded his eyes as he began pacing the floor.

"What's the emergency?" Came Robin's voice.

"They took her, she took her! They fucking kidnapped her." Beast Boy snapped  
 **  
"Who took who? " he asked rubbing a hand through his hair. He looked around. "Where are Starfire and Raven?"**

 **Cyborg looked to his friend. "We'll get her back I promise. But I need you to come down. She wants us to loose our heads. " he needed to get to his computer and see what he could dig up.**

Beast Boy tried to remain calm as his friend suggested but the beast in him was slowly growing worst and worst every second. He began looking around the room until he spotted who he was looking for. He dashed over and grabbed the waiter by the collar. A plate of something flew to the ground as the poor waiter looked at horrified the green shapeshifter.

"You said you knew Ivory? Where does she live? Who is her father?" Beast Boy grunted in a voice that could scare even Raven.

 **The waiter swallowed hard, his mind racing as he looked to the green man. His voice shook. "I don't know her, just of her. Her dad owns a few of the big building down town. " he was shaking. "Her last name is Crow.. I think she has a pent house down town... rumor is she works at some bar for fun. .. that's all I know! "**

 **Cy was over by his side. "Put him down beast boy. .. before you hurt the poor kid. "**

Beast Boy slowly poor the young server down like he was told and slowly began to brush the wrinkles he had caused it the uniform that probably cost more than the pay check he was receiving. He face was still tense as he looked back at his robotic friend.

He nodded and then asked "Do you have any information Cy?"  
 **  
"I will once we get up stairs. I need to see what I can dig up. Robin went to call you know who to see if he knows anything. He was worried. You and I both know how strong she is. This girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into. ."he said not sure if who he was trying to reassure more. "I just don't get what she'd want with Raven.."**

"She wanted me, and when I made it clear I wasn't interested she took one thing I love the most." Beast Boy retorted throwing the door open to the hallway. He nearly knock over Star who had tear streaks running down her face. He instantly grabbed her shoulder bringing her into his chest. She let out a soft sob that tore his heart. She softly cried "Raven..she...she-"

"It's okay Star we'll find her. I'll find her." He promised then started towards the stairs.  
 **  
Cy was quickly behind him and in his room shortly looking for any information he could find on her. He looked to Beast boy. "Do you want to try that bar? Maybe you and Robin ask some questions? "**

 **Robin looked to Star pulling her into his arms. "If anyone can one of us can handle ourselves it's her. We'll find her and she'll be just fine."**

 **The phone in Beast Boys room sudden when off ringing loudly.**

Beast Boy was quick to jump up and answer the phone. "Hello?" He answered his guts twisting.

 **"Hey pretty boy. " Ivory stated licking her lips. "Been thinking about me? "She was watching Raven's face. She could see the anger building but her mind was too clouded to do anything about it. Her wrists were bloody, as Ivory had taken out her own anger in the poor woman.**  
 **  
**Beast Boy began snapping at Cyborg and caught his attention he pointed to the phone hoping he would take the hint.

"Ivory? Is that you?" He asked his voice surprisingly calm. "Is Raven with you?"

 **Cy was doing his best to stay tracing the call. "She might be." Ivory smiled a bit. "Have you changed your mind yet?" She asked thinking how to word what she was going to say. "If you have maybe I send her home. "**

"Where are you? I'll meet you." He suggested looking at Cyborg's computer arm.  
 **  
"Meet me at the park two blocks from your hotel. Come by yourself. And we can talk."  
She hung up knowing it would he long enough for Cy to track the signal to what would be an empty room by the time he got there. She patted Raven's cheek who was still to far gone in her drug induced stupor to do much of anything. She left for the park her right hand man moving Raven.**

 **Cyborg looked to him. "She let us trace her. .. what do you want to do. You go one place and I'll go to the other. But I doubt she'll have Raven at either.**

"She wants me. I have no choice but answer her demands. If it keeps Raven safe..." he stopped short thinking of what exactly the villainess could be doing to the poor Empath. He nails dug into his palms as he fought the beast that was fighting against his psyche. All he could see was those Amethyst looking at him pleading for him to save her. He growled loudly looking at his leader, "What do I do?" he asked in a small animalstic whine.  
 **  
Robin sighed. "You save her. Do what it takes. Cyborg you and Star check where the call came from. I'll see if I can scout around the area to see if I can see where they took her." He was in his uniform already. He had police searching for her to.  
**  
 **Ivory was waiting for him at the park. She sat on the back of a bench her feet on the seat. She had a plan to get what she wanted.**

Beast Boy changed faster than he ever had in life he raced to the park eager to finish this. He spotted the girl still in her scandalous dress. He glared at her fangs bared ready to let the beast finally win "Where is she Ivory?" He bit in very guttural voice.  
 **  
Ivory smiled it was sickening sweet. "With an attitude like that you'll never know. " she looked up at him. "First I'll tell you were she is after I know you'll be a good boy. " she smirked. "Then I'll tell you where to find what will bring her mind back. Only I know and if you hurt me or misbehave you'll lose her forever."**

He did his best to swallow anger even though he was positive that she was purest of evil. "What do you want me to do? To prove it?"  
 **  
"Kiss me. " simple words that hung in the air as she watched him closely.**

His mouth twisted in the moment, as he considered it. "You'll let her go then?" he asked quickly.  
 **  
"I'll tell you where she is then. But I'm not stupid my dear. It will take more than that for me to give up everything. Because what's to stop you from hurting me if I just give it to you all up front?"she asked hopping off the back of the bench. She walked closer to him, running her fingers gently over his cheek.**

 **Cyborg had gotten to where the signal had come from, he swallowed hard seeing pieces of Raven's dress and all the blood they hadn't cleaned up. His stomach sank as he felt sick.**

"I need some sort of assurance that she be safe. How can I just trust you to do what you say?" He asked standing erect as possible it was all he could do not to recoil from her touch.  
 **  
"Give me your phone I'll text the big guy where she is. "She shook her head watching him she held her hand out. "But I'll remind you I still have control of her, so don't think just because you have her I'm powerless." She took his phone and texted Cyborg based on the pictures in the phone the address.**

 **All Raven felt was cold, freezing cold. Why did it have to be cold, her mind even felt frozen. Then warmth, just touches of it. She felt safe all the sudden. Somebody was carrying her. She felt water on her face, was it raining?**

 **Victor carried her like she was made of glass, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He thanked who ever was listening that she was still breathing. He called Star and Robin to meet him at the hospital. He texted Beast Boy. "We found her. "**

 **The nurses took over as soon as they made it through the the Dr put in stitches in various places that required them and looked her over. They got her into a bed where her muscles twitched and screamed as they tried to re-hydrate her. She was non responsive even when her eyes were open. But mostly she just slept.**

 **They had pulled the stitches from get lips, and bandaged her wrists, ankles, and broken ribs. They were running tests to find what was in her system.**

 **Inside her mind she was screaming the fluids were pushing the toxins through her body. She felt the fog turning to darkness as the nightmares took over.**

 **Ivory looked to him. "You don't want to hurt her further do you? "**

Listening carefully to her words Beast Boy decided that once Raven was safe he would comply then and only then. Hot angry tears welled up his eyes as he stared a the evil that waited if front of him. His brain told him that a kiss a plain simple kiss was almost too easy. It twisted and boiled in his stomach as he bit down on his lip, causing it to bleed. It made him slightly happier to know that woman he was going to be forced to kiss would get a taste of the blood she so fully desired, even if it was his. He looked to his left feeling a slight presence with him knowing exactly who was there and nodded.

"Okay Ivory you win." He whispered then he slowly lead in to her face.  
 **  
Ivory smiled pulling him closer. "That's a good pet. "She was forceful even in her kiss. She reached up and grabbed him through his pants. "You belong to me now am I clear? "**

Beast Boy didn't stop growl that erupted from his throat at the word, pet. He was no ones pet, never would he let anyone think different. "I understand." He responded in breath of a whisper. He forcefully grabbed her grinding his body against hers. She seemed to be satisfied by this and he took the opportunity for all it's worth. He kissed her again with just as much force that she gave in her first kiss. A soft sick moan came from her and it made him spark in hatred at her. He waited, knowing that it would only take time, and just as he predicted he felt her body sink into his.

 _'Yes, let your guard down.'_ He thought.

Then as quickly as she had surprised him with her mouth he surprised her by whirling her around. Locking her arms down to her sides he grabbed the back of her hair forcing her head back. "Ivory, what I don't think you realize is I'm no ones pet." He spoke his voice sharp like venom. Adding to the sick delusion that he had fallen into, he took action grounding his feet into the pavement. "See if anything my dear, you're my pet now," His tongue darted out and licked her jugular. "There's a reason I'm called "Beast" Boy, I have desires and needs and you have woken them. So you're going to be the good weak submissive one while I fuck you til I'm satisfied."

It was dark even for him but he knew this was the only way to win. The looming force finally ventured out of the shadows showing that he had been there the whole time. Robin stepped out in to plain view his eyes hidden but his face wore a look of somber.  
 **  
Ivory moaned, it was a excited whimpered. Her eyes looked at him. "I'm okay with that. " she pushed back against him.**

 **"Beast boy. .. "he was at a lose for words. He'd sent Star to the hospital with Cyborg. He figured he better check out the location Beast Boy was at.**

Beast boys grip tighten in her blonde locks. Shaking her head a little bit. "You're not going to mean anything to me. Like a slave, there for my every need of a rut." He bit his teeth biting across her earlobe. He toss a look at his leader hoping he would see pass the facade he was putting up.

 _'Come on Rob do something.'_ He pleaded his head as he watched the man in front of him.

 **Robin was beyond pissed he walked over and pulled him off her. "Remember what team you play for. "He got her hands bound. "Will take her and integrate her. "**

 **Ivory smiled. "My dad will have me out by morning. " she was watching him. "Plus I like what he's saying. " the smirk never left her face.**

Beast Boy bit his tongue of frustration and anger. "I do know who I play for. Where is she?" He snapped as he threw the girl at Robin. How could he think that he was actually serious? Wasn't he suppose to be a fucking detective of the group?  
 **  
"She's in the hospital. "He said dragging Ivory towards the police car.**

 **Ivory smiled. "Well at least her body is. "**

 **Robin shook his head throwing her in the back of the car. "You take bad cop to a whole new level. I'm going with her you go see Raven." He said sternly before getting in the car.**

Beast Boy bolted into a full sprint Robins words burning into his mind. He located the nearest hospital. He stepped to the nearest nurse station and began to pound on the counter. "Miss can you help me locate a patient?" He asked out of breath The woman pressed her glasses up her nose and glared down the Changeling.

"Name?"

"Raven you know the teen titan?" He nearly barked.

"Hmm yes uh right this way." She said quiet realizing who she was talking to the fact that you know he was green just simply didn't cross her mind. The nurse lead him down a series of hallways and multiple doors until she paused in front room number 457 "Here it is." She responded then quietly open the door letting him inside.

 **Cyborg looked to him with a sigh, he was sitting next to Raven's bed. She looked helpless, and rough. She had an iv hooked up with fluids. "Four broken ribs." He started watching his friend. "Cuts on her wrists to the bone in places. " he pushed Raven's now shoulder length hair out of her face. "But I think it's her eyes that get me. They are so empty. "**

 **Raven's left arm twitched as monitors beeped for a minute. Her lips were red and bruised showing place a stitch had been placed.  
**  
His knees buckled right there sending him to floor. Tears flooded his eyes as he stared at the girl in front of him. His five clock shadowed chin trembled as he whispered "look what she did to you."

 **Cy moved to try and catch him only managing to pull his friend off the floor and into the chair. "Come on grass stain, she's going to be okay. "He said not sure who he was trying to reassure more.**

 **He moved closer to Raven and ran an ice chip over her dry lips. "Try talking to her man. .. she is in there somewhere. ."he sighed. "They drugged her, it's how they must have taken her. " his deep voice shook.**

 **Raven was once again perfectly still, a brief moment of peacefulness creeping over her. The spot he'd so proudly left a mark on was now covered with a large bandage.**

Shaking his head he let the robot put him in the chair as he fought to control the river of tears that had completely taken over his thoughts. Raven his Raven, should have never been alone. He had a bad feeling and so did she. Self hatred plagued his brain as he began ponder all the things he could have done to protect her.

"Rae?" He whimpered softly his hand cautiously reach out a plucked her hand up. He turned it over in his and hand eyed the bandages that when all the way up. Placing his lips to the back of her grey skin. "I'm so sorry."

 **Raven's finger twitch, she could hear his voice. Coming through the fog. If she could just find where it was coming from she'd be free. The next nightmare hit. Sending her heart rate spiraling out of control sending the monitors into a hissy fit. Her mind twisting different memories. Telling her the life she knew was a lie.**

 **She was screaming deep in her head but her body wouldn't respond. Things in her room began to shake as this one ran deeper. In this one she was going to lose him.**

Beast Boy sat in anguish as he was force to watch the pain on her face. Just like the night of her sickness, which seemed like light years ago. Her mouth grimaced and clenched pulling against her bruised lips. "Raven. I'm here. Don't hurt yourself don't be afraid." He whispered closing her hand into his.

 **Raven felt the cold take over again her body trembling, as her lips quivered. She heard her name, it sounded desperate. In her mind she was reaching for him, for anyone to pull her out of the depths.**

 **Cy was on her other side trying to hold her steady. "They have threatened to tie her down if she doesn't stay still." He pulled the concerts over her tighter hoping to help her stay warm. "Did she" he spit the second word angrily. "Give you any clue as to what is wrong with her? "**

Beast Boy bit his lip as he fought to remember what Ivory said to him. _"Well at least her body is."_ Rang clear in his ears as he lifted his head up.

"When I asked Robin where Rae was he said the hospital but she said at least her body is." He paused his forehead creasing as he looked at the broken woman. "You think she did gave her some sort of drug that broke her psyche? You know her mind is different than a humans."

 **"Maybe it would make sense, her brain activity head been all over the map. They think she's having nightmares and that's why she gets so upset.. for lack of a better word. " he was watching her movements settle again. "Is she maybe trapped where she keeps her feelings?"**

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but that makes the most sense so far." He pondered. He was standing now his eyes sparkling with hope.

 **Robin walked in looming in panic, he almost ran over to Raven. He pushed the plastic piece over to shut off the drip of fluids. He turned to both men in the room. "Her father is fucking Jonathan Crane. " as if that would make all the sense in the world to them.**

 **He paced back and forth. He thought on what to do. His eyes looking dark and worried. "We have to filter her blood out. . Get her new... but I don't know if her body will except it. " he said before punching the brick wall with it a flinch.**

 **Cy had pulled up the name his face paled quickly. "You think she gave her Fear Toxin?"he asked already knowing the answer.**

 **Raven's powers were making small things in the room shake.**

Beast Boy was stuck on flitering her blood there was a reason the team was so careful when it came to blood loss. "What if we can't find a positive blood match? She's not all human." He pointed out.  
 **  
Robin cleared his throat and took out his phone. He stepped into the hallway for a moment. For a brief second he could be heard yelling before he stepped back in. "I'm taking her to Gotham. I want you guys to take Star and go back to Jump. We can't stay here long. "He said everything firmly.**

 **Raven's tiny hand still sat in Garfield's. It felt weak and cold, but it was there.**

The doubt in Robs voice made him feel sick. He gently took the fragile hand and kissed it softly. "We are going get you better Rae we promise. Stay strong." He choked. Then he stood and nodded at Cyborg. "Let's go Cyborg."

 **Cyborg walked out with his best friend. "How are you holding up? "He knew it was a silly question but it needed an answer. He texted star to meet them at the T-jet with Raven's things.**

 **Robin waked the other way carrying Raven to Batman's jet. This was there last hope.**

Beast Boy fist tighten as he walked swiftly towards the jet "I feel like shit cyborg. This is all my fault and what I had to do to subdue Ivory..." he paused shuddering. "Robin thought I had chosen to be with her and it was horrible. I'm a terrible person Cy I got her into this mess. I have to fix it."

Starfire was standing by the Jet her eyes a soft green with dark red rings under them. From all her tears.

 **Cy pulled the crying Alien into his arms. Giving her a large hug before sending her into the jet. He looked to BB with a knowing look. "None of this is your fault. He's going to get her cured. " he joined them raven's seat from the flight here still held one of her books. "Do you want to talk about it? " he asked giving Star a blanket.**

She sniffed slightly. "I'm simply worried for my friend she is my earth sister. I'm glad we are going to get her the proper care." She gave a small smile at Beast Boy "Don't worry my friend, Beast Boy she will be healed and when she is you can tell her your true feelings."

Beast Boy opened his mouth almost to argue with her only to shut it. There was no denying it now. He had fallen in love her. That he was absolutely positive about.

 **It was a gruelingly long week. The first three days Robin reported little change at his nightly video calls. He did his best to explain the long process of filtering out the toxin and giving her the cure. Every day Robin himself looked worse. Like he hadn't slept, eaten, or even showered.**

 **The fourth day was rough, he dreaded even telling his friends how everything went downhill. She'd woken up, only to have to be sedated. There was too much left in her system. She'd made no sense when talking, and worse her powers went crazy.**

 **Day five they left her sedated, but noticed a drop in her brain activity that showed the nightmares. She was showing promise.**

 **Day six she woke up, but spends more time in meditation than anything. He knew now the toxin was as out as they could get it, and only time would tell the permitted damage that was done.**

 **Day Seven:**

 **Raven sat her back to the wall of pillows. She'd mostly healed herself looking angrily at the scars. The fog, that awful fog still clouded the edge of her mind. It left memories twisted or missing, and fear with too much control over her mind.**

 **She looked even smaller sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest in the dark king sized bed. She looked up at Robin as he entered, her eyes still seamed almost hallow. Touches of Raven shown through, but there was clearly still some disconnect.**

 **When she saw him reach out a hand, she instinctively backed up. It took her a minute to take his hand to stand. She looked down as she walked, she was dressed in clothes they bought her. An over sized sweater, and comfortable jeans.**

 **She walked silently with Robin, stopping when she saw a mirror. Her face liked sunken in and a bit too thin. Her hair was shorter, but somebody had fixed it. So it didn't look like the knife haircut it was. She stared at herself for a few moments before letting out a sigh. But still no words.**

 **Robin felt like it was the longest fight off his life taking her from Gotham to Jump. Nothing he said could make her talk. He'd choose the time of the flight to try and keep her from getting overloaded. It would be 5:30 in the morning in Jump. And the only one who knew they'd be coming was Beast Boy. Robin was grateful for the smooth landing. He opened the door slowly and breathed. "Be gentle with her. "**

 **Raven's knees where once again pulled to her chest as she leaned into her chair. She'd lost nearly ten pounds, making her look fragile. Her eyes were focused on the floor.**

Beast Boy's nerves were tittering on edge of full blown panic attack as he watched the plane touch down. It had been the longest week of his life. Sleep was something he considered to be monster now, too tired to do much of anything his brain wouldn't shut up as he used all his strength to keep control of the beast. By the time day four rolled around he was so exhausted mentally, emotionally, physically he passed out, into the cold arms of night terrors and sweats. Ivory's face was always there to greet him with her sick nefarious smile. He was force into so many different scenarios. One being watching her torture Raven, pulling out all her fingernails with pliers then moving on to her teeth. The whole scene was horrific in itself but the fact that her sharp violet eyes bore deep into his soul begging for him to do something anything and all he did was watch. Another nightmare include Ivory killing off every single Titan until he was the only one that remained. Then grieve stricken he gave into her every sick desire. A sex slave with his own personal dog collar.

He tapped his hand on his leg as the plane came to complete landing. Once he was given the okay by the pilot he bolted forward and swung open the door. "Be gentle with her. " Came Robin's firm voice from inside. Beast Boy shrank a little as he nodded and ducked his head taking a step forward. Raven sat with her knees tucked in. While the last time he saw her she looked horrible, now she looked healed for the most part. She herself looked like a skeleton, all her muscle that gave her a womanly figure had disappeared leaving just her skin and bones.

Gulping he looked to the floor ashamed at himself. "Hello, Raven." He managed to spill out.

 **Raven looked up at him, her eyes were deep set. She cleared her throat, it still felt like sand paper. "I missed you. " her voice wasn't her own, it was timid and shy. The fear still played in her head.**

 **Robin walked by going straight to Star's room knocking on the door. He needed affection almost as badly as he felt Raven did.**

Starfire's groggy eyes met his eyes as her door opened. A soft whine left her lips as she pulled him into her arms. "Dick, is she okay?" She asked softly.

"I missed you too." Beast Boy said softly. He stepped forward sitting on the chair next to hers. "How are.." He stopped wondering why he was even bothering to ask. "Are you feeling better?" He questioned his mouth in a large frown.

 **Robin all but collapsed into her arms, pulling her tight against him. "I really don't know Star. She'll live, but we're not sure she'll ever be the same. " he took a deep breath of her scent.**

 **Raven looked at him then bit her lip before wincing. "Can I sleep with you? " she simply blurted out. "I'm just so tired.."**

Star pulled him into the room, closing the door behind her. "You're an amazing person Dick." She whispered threading her long fingers into his hair. "We are so lucky to have you as a leader." Then she softly kissed him.

Beast Boy's heart thudded into his ribs as he heard the girls soft request. "Can I sleep with you?" He shifted out of his seat and offered his hand to her. "My room or yours?" Was all he said.

 **He kissed her back softly. "I failed her, I failed all of you. "He leaned his forehead against hers. He felt guilty but he'd been glad it was Raven and not Star in some deep down way.**

 **She took his hand standing slowly. "Mine please. ." She wanted out of these strange clothes. "Did my cloak make it back?"**

"You must not beat yourself over such ridiculous things, you saved her, you are what we call a true hero." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her circle flat bed. "Come lay with me we can help each other with the pain." She mumbled pulling down on his arm.

He began to lead her though the dark tower hallway the sound of air conditioner working came through the vents The cold air pricked her skin making her shudder in place. If he hadn't been holding her hand she would have faltered, he would have never realized it. "Your cloak is in your room." He commented tossing his head back to look at her. Even despite everything the soft fading scars on her mouth, cheek and neck, her exhausted face and frail body he still couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. When they reached the door with the familiar name etched on top, he took her hand pulling her thumb out, and pressed it against the scanner.

 **Robin fell next to her on the bed not letting her out of his arms. "I don't ever want to lose you Star." He said as he kissed her shoulder.**

 **Raven licked her dry lips she stepped in quickly. She took a deep breath, she was home. She walked towards the bed pulling of her sweater, the tiny cami under it barely hid anything. Her ribs could now be seen, she had scars along her spine all the way up her neck. The deepest being her shoulder. She was even missing some muscle there. She grabbed her cloak and it seemed to shift colors being more gray than its normal vibrant color.**

Star simply smiled at him and kissed his neck as she nuzzled into him. "You won't." She whispered, letting his cologne scent ease her emotions.

His eyes focused on her skin as he felt a sudden need to expel his stomach contents. Before he could stop himself he was right next to her stilling her movements. His fingers danced across her shoulder blade absent minded as if she was his touch. With a deep frown he whispered, "Sorry." It wasn't to come out like that but he found his brain was temporarily out while his body was doing whatever it pleased. Feeling each and every emotion clouding in the room. His thumb moved across her skin then up her neck, softly touching the rough skin. Then he slowly withdrew his hand from her back.  
 **  
Robin kissed her again his body over hers pressing tight. "I need you Star."**

 **"Do I disgust you? "She asked feeling his hatred towards Ivory. Her mind racing as she shook under his touch but didn't look at him. She was afraid of his answer.**

"I know." She whimpered into his mouth.

He stepped over to the bed and pulled off the hooded sweatshirt. Leaving nothing but his green skin underneath. He emerald gaze caught hers and he shook his head verifying the answer, "I could never be disgusted by you." He then pulled back her comforter and sheets. He didn't proceed waiting until she was on the bed with him.  
 **  
Robin groaned as he ran a hand up her leg. His eyes were closed as he sucked on her tongue.**

 **Raven looked to him, she crawled onto the bed with him. She pulled off her boots, she then turned on her side. She ran her fingers over the lines of his muscles. She put her head on his chest. She thought on everything. He mind was racing, she tried to push out the thoughts. "Garfield. . I need you to focus on me. " she said as his negative feelings were starting to bubble up in her.**

Her skin pricked in delight over the feeling of his hand touching her bare skin. Her silk tank top was ridding up over her stomach, but she didn't care as his tongue moved with hers.

Beast Boy pulled the covers over them. He settled into her firm mattress the sweet smell of vanilla and lavender wrapped his body as he suddenly felt like the weight of world had been lifted from his shoulders. He exhaled slowly and pulled the woman closer to his chest. "I'm never leaving you alone again." he announced. It was both meant as in, he wasn't going to let her ever get hurt again by anyone or anything, and he wasn't going leave her. He didn't care if she protested he was making the call right there. She was his, and he was hers.

 **Robin whimpered watching her skin becoming exposed. He nipped her bottom lip.**

 **Raven yawned, she closed her eyes. "I feel so broken. "She couldn't even fight his words. She leaned her head back. She still had Ivory's words locked in her head.**

Star laid down fully on to the bed her red hair tangling up as her hands gripped his shoulders. He was doing that thing with his tongue the thing that drove her entirely insane.

He kissed the top of her head and whined softly, "How can I fix you?" He asked mostly to himself.

 **Robin smiled, he pulled back a moment and pushed off her shirt. He tossed it to the ground, he kissed over her chin then down her neck. His hands gripped her legs his kisses were full of need.**

 **"What if I can't be fixed? "She asked her voice still soft. She was pulling off her pants under the covers.**

Star laid back letting him feed his desire for her. She wasn't dumb and knew Robin had a dirty little secret. When he was doubting or full of self loathing, he would come to Star. He needed her to remind him that he was worth so much more. Most would think of it as him using her. But in reality she loved that he could find some sort of closure with her body. She leaned her body up his name falling from her lips.

Beast Boy moved slightly letting her get comfortable. He frowned for a moment thinking of her words then he remember her request of focusing on her. So he willed his mind to think positive. "We are going to figure out some thing. I promise I'll give you my whole most attention helping you heal."

 **Oh how he loved that sound, his name echoing on her lips. Her perfect lips, it was her loving him he needed. Top now she still wanted him close, still saw the same things when she looked at him. He needed to feel alive in the way only she could make him feel. His kisses trailed lower, nipping at her favorite spots as he removed the last of her clothing dropping it on the pile.**

 **"Thank you. " she said yawning. She felt her eyes growing heavy and slowly shutting. Her breath slowing down to an even and rhythmic pattern. She was facing away from him now, her one leg wrapped around his. As she got her first bit of restful sleep. As long as he didn't move away she was okay, she'd whimper and wine if he was to far away. Even in her sleep, today she needed him.**

She began to quake under him and his touch. Only he could do this to her. Only could send her thousands feet into air then send her crashing back down as she could feel him through his clothes. Her back arched as his finger brushed the inside of her thigh. "Dick..." she moaned.

He surrounded her with his body keeping her save and warm his mind wander as she drifted to sleep he willed himself to sleep. He was beyond exhausted but his fear of nightmares kept his eyes peeled open.  
 **  
"Yes my love? " he asked his lips never leaving her skin. His fingers trailed up closer brushing one her soft entrance before he leaned down and kissed the spot he knew made the stars shine for her. His body was straining against his clothes, begging to be free. And to bury himself in her wonderful depths.**

 **Raven curled into a ball fitting perfectly in his arms. She wanted to try something, to ease his pain. She tried to break into his mind. To weave him a dream with her. If it worked in his mind they'd be in his room. She'd put herself in his shirt, one she knew he loved. And waited to see if it worked.**

Her hips knocked against his hand as she let out a frustrated grunt. "Xhal, why must you always tease me?" She ripped his shirt off him while his fingers danced between her legs. "Please?" She moaned as her breath caught in her throat.

Beast Boy eyes slowly felt so heavy he couldn't keep them open anymore. He shifted slightly letting Raven's soft hair tickle his face. He exhaled slowly as his mind began to drift. Soon he found himself in his room staring at her. "is that my shirt?" He asked looking around confused on where and when they had come in here.

 **"Because you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And I love knowing I can do this to you. "At her please he kissed her hard, he was pulling off his clothes desperate know to be with her. He positioned himself still holding his weight up with one arm to brush past her lips, asking with a gentle stroke to be let in.**

 **Raven smirked, she looked healthy again. At least here she could be herself. "I don't know is it? " she asked falling back onto his bed. "If you want it come get it. "She said coyly.  
**  
Star shuddered as her moans echoed against the walls of her room. Her lust filled gaze stared at ceiling as he began to work his magic. Her legs spread giving him more room. Her nails scraped across his flesh as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. A wanton moan left her lips as he slid deep inside her.

Beast Boy eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl. "Who are you gorgeous creature and where did you put Raven?" He asked She was silence for a moment until she noticed the grin that was slowly creeping on to his mouth. A soft growl sounded off and pounced on her. Grabbing her sides he did something completely uncharacteristic and began tickling her sides.

 **Robin's moans mixed with hers as he pushed himself into her deeper. His hand that had guided him in was now on her hips. His mouth meet hers full of passion. He thrust in knowing all to well the way she liked it. He played by the rule she always had to finish first and more times than he.**

 **Raven licked her lips watching him, she was still taken by surprise as he tickled her. She giggled before she could stop herself. She was flailing around under him trying to get him to stop. "How do you have so many hands? " she was sure the shirt was rising up showing she'd only thought to put on his shirt. But if she tugged it down she'd lose track of his hands.**

She sang moans of his name mixed with her god, as he continued to love her body. She was writhing and gasping desperately grasping on his arms, neck, hair anything she could find.

He began to laugh along with her as his hands moved as quickly. He continued his assault on her, for moment before he stilled his eyes caught the sight of her body. He stopped all his moment and stared at her before moving his hands to her face and catching her mouth with his.  
 **  
He leaned to whisper into get ear. "Cum for me my princess. "He felt himself growing close to the edge he'd been far away for too long.**

 **Raven whimpered into the kiss, her arms moving around his back. One hand fisting in his hair, she let out a content sigh as she pulled away for air.**

Her mouth shut as she fought a scream. Her long legs clenched together as she rode on the high feeling. Her hip thrust against his desperate for more power. His hand snaked down rubbing her clit. She took in a deep breath a quiet moan feel from her perfect o shaped mouth as body ignited in power. Wave of passion ripped through her body. As she began to shake from her orgasm.

He leaned up and kissed her nose, while brushing a piece of plum hair from her eyes. "Hi" he whispered breathing deeply.

 **Robin lost his hold and spilled over with her. Leaving their bodies in a shaking heap. He missed every inch of her he could reach with it pulling out. He held her closer his body lightly covered in sweat, he rolled them so she was on top and he didn't have to hold himself up. "God I love you. "**

 **Raven's eyes watched his they are smiling even if her lips weren't. "Hey." She said back like it was nothing.**

She flipped her hair out of her face and twisted back her heart pounding so loud in her ears. She closed her eyes resting her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart hammering just as much force as hers. "I love you Dick." She mouthed and snuggled into the crook of his body.

He crawled on top of her body a curious smile on his lips. "I missed you. Missed kissing you." He remarked lifting his eye brow.

 **Robin smiled closing his eyes. "I love you too Koriand'r."he ran his hand up and down her back as his eyes closed.**

 **"Well I'm here now. "Her eyes watched his as she put her arms above her head. "What's stopping you? "**

A smile graced the alien's lips as she came om the lust filled high. She began to fall asleep exhausted from emotional roller coaster.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just a reminder this was requested Role Play between LayLunna and I. **LayLunna: Bold font, is Raven, Cy, Robin.** Tink: Normal font, Beast Boy and Starfire.

 ** _WARNING THIS IS NSFW PURE SMUT._**

Beast Boy bent down and kissed her his hands trailing up the shirt she was wearing.

 **Raven felt her body arching up, she was pressing tight to the touch. Her eyes were closed as her moans fill the air.**

The shirt happened to be his favorite, he had worn it thousands of times, the bottom seem had small hole in it from where he snagged it on the hood of the T-car. It had a faded logo brand on it, and the reason he had mainly bought it was because it reminded him of the color of her cloak. Being wore so many times the fabric thinned and dulled giving it silk like touch. It fit him perfectly and he used every excuse to wear it when he wasn't in uniform.

He loved the shirt but seeing it on her, he began to wonder if it was humanly possible to love an object even more. While it looked great on him, it fit her like a dream. Slightly big enough that it hung just below her waist. The men cut wasn't made for her perfect curves so it rested in the most interesting fashion. Loose around the collar that would slip down showing her prominent collar bone. It was tight over her breasts straining the fabric and the logo on it. The rest was baggy fitting close to what he would call a dress.

As his hand slid up narrowing of her waist, he found himself suddenly very jealous of the silly shirt. How could it be so lucky to hang on her like that. His mouth moved down giving her feather like kisses along her jaw until he reached the base of her ear. Breathing a soft moan into her ear he finally came to the desired location and felt her nipple peak at the feeling of his finger tips. He fell into the space of her neck her soft scent was mixed with his giving off a sweet combination that vaguely reminded him of home. Home, in her arms. A soft smile pulled on the corners of his mouth as his hand squeezed her breast his thumb softly brushing back and forth and then up and down.

"You're so perfect." He stated with confidence, suddenly feeling like he didn't deserve to have such a glorious body trembling under him, gasping at every touch his fingers had to offer. How was it possible that she had let him do such things to her? Shouldn't someone with such beauty be with someone just as handsome? Compared to most people they knew she could have chosen the perfect handsome guy, and yet she had given him the pleasure of hearing her soft moans echoing into the soft light of his room.

Stranger still was the fact that she had picked him, after all he was green.

 **Raven loved the way her mind knew just how his touch felt. Here she was free, she could feel whatever she desired and nothing would happen. Her head was tilting back as she let him explore whatever he desired. "I'm perfect because YOU make me perfect."**

 **She wanted to feel more of his skin her hands reached for his shirt not asking before she pulled it off, dragging her fingers along his back. She wasn't sure he knew just how perfect he was. He was that perfect line between soft and muscular. His eyes could make even emeralds jealous.**

 **She was watching his face, she had never realized just how grown up it had gotten. A strong chin hidden under some five o clock shadow that threatened to hid just how handsome he was. He wasn't a boy anymore. He was her man.**

Her skin was like fire. He was drawn to her like a month to a flame. He amazed him that he could feel this way about someone. What she did to him when they were alone, drove him mad with desire. He mouth trailed down her jugular letting his lips ignite the little sparks across her skin. A loud moan escaped her mouth and echoed all the dark corners of his room. He nearly lifted his head from her but then decided that he was content with her making such a noise. In fact he wanted to hear it more.

His fingers easily found her, her body showing how much he was turning her on. He stroked her softly as his tongue circled and swirled along her nipple. Then he opened his eyes so he could watch her face, as his finger slowly slid inside.

 **Raven' s moans only grew louder. "Garfield! " her eyes were have lidded as her body shook. Her hips rocked into his hand. She ran her hands through his hair before using it to pull him up to her. She kissed him passionately.**

 **Her soft lips pressed firmly into his, as she pulled his bottom lip between her lips. Waiting to slip her tongue against his. Something about the way his rough tongue felt against hers drove her wild.**

He was quickly learning and finding out what she liked and didn't like. What made her moan and what made her writhe in pleasure. He kissed her deeply using his tongue to keep her quiet as her whole body arched. He slipped his finger in and out in a snail like pace. He wanted it to feel amazing and exciting, so he drew out each thrust letting her muscle tense around him.

 **Raven whimpered, she almost felt like she was cheating him. She wondered if he knew he was dreaming? That she invaded his most private space. Damn her conscious. "Gar," it was hard to even think with her body feeling on cloud nine. "I just need you to know I'm in your dream."**

His eyes glanced up at hers his finger stilling. He blinked a few times and nodded. "That makes sense. It's too perfect to be real.. I'm sure we would have been interrupted by now." His mouth was in a thin line, with luster in his eyes peering into the very depths of hers. He was sad to think that this wasn't real life, but at the same time he felt almost wrong to loved it because in real life he knew he wouldn't be able to do this to her frail, fragile body.

 **Raven chewed the corner of her bottom lip. "Gar... here we can do anything .."she kept her eyes on his. She reached up and touched his face. "But here or reality I'd be doing the same."**

"I have to be honest with you Rae, I think I'm falling for you." He whispered into the curve of her chest. He hoped the feeling of his erratic heart could be any indication that he was speaking only the truth. "I just want you all of you." He spoke softly and lifted his head to kiss her sweet lips.

 **Raven kissed him back, his words terrified her. Not because she didn't believe him, but because she knew it was true. She sighed as she pulled back. "I'm not good with feelings. .. but I want all of you. I want you to have me. I want to know what it feels like. .."**

Her words were soft and welcoming as he thought about things. No interruptions in dreams, nothing to really hold them back. He nodded and kissed the pads of her fingers. "I'm going to do only want you want, so if you feel uncomfortable tell me."  
 **  
"With you how could I?"she said softly. She was watching him with bright eyes. "So, are you going to make love to me? "**

"Yes." He breathed leaving all his hesitancy he gently removed his finger dragged up and down her core. Raising his hand up he stuck his two fingers into his mouth then removed them with a loud pop. His eyes watched hers wondering what she was thinking. Then he grabbed her hips angling her perfectly then he slipped his saliva coated fingers into her body again.

 **Raven blushed at the thought of him tasting her, then she remembered it was a dream. He'd be tasting her soul, she imaged it tasted of tea. This to her was even more intimate that what they had done in the real world.**

 **She was warm and wet for him, she whimpered her body loving the idea of truly sharing her soul with him. She wiggled a bit reaching for his lap. She wanted to feel him, she whimpered as she realized he was out of reach.**

He licked the bottom of his lip, getting the linger taste of her. It was sweet and spicy like cinnamon and ginger. Her body tensed around his fingers as he began the task of stretching her tight body. He smiled as he caught her gaze. She looked so magical, her naked anatomy all his. He realized that he would finally giving himself to her. It was a blissful feeling knowing it was her he was choosing.

Hearing her whimpers, he moved kicking his pants off leaving him just in boxers. He was more than ready for and it showed as his erection stood up the tip of him just peeking out of his waist band. Finding a good rhythm with his fingers he moved his lips up to hers and took her wrist. Guiding it he wanted to remember the night before the Gala. Where her careful strokes nearly had him seeing stars.

 **Raven smiled into the kiss before her lips meet his. Her moans echoing into his lips. She was shy at first, rubbing just her finger over the tip of him. She wasn't sure he'd fit in real life, but here maybe they'd be okay. She then wrapped her hand around him her thumb still brushing over the more sensitive spots. She was whimpering as she was learning to make the rhythm as he moved with her, stroking hand.**

 **"Is this all for me? " she asked doing her best to sound seductive. She let her hand travel his full length, the soft skin of her hand brushing his base. She needed to know he was enjoying this as much as she was.**

 **Her hips rocked with each of his thrusts, once again that warmth was starting to grow in the pit of her stomach. She bent her one leg to give him better leverage.**

His head dropped as he took deep breaths desperate to keep form slipping and letting himself come all over her hand. He was never this sensitive when he was doing such things with his own hands, but her touch was lace with magic little sparks that rocketed all the way down to his toes. "God, Rae." He moaned softly flinging his hips forward.

Her desire was coated down his fingers and was slowly dripping into the palm of his hand. His erection began to quiver under her hand. He shook his head and took his fingers away from her. He slipped his boxers off clumsily then steadied himself back on to her. A blush crept onto his face as he saw her wide eyes. He bit his lip and then mumbled, "We'll go slow. I don't want to hurt you."  
 **  
Raven's breath was coming in short breaths. "I don't know if you'll hurt me here, and as for out there we won't have a choice. It will be worth it. "She took a deep a breath as she could as she arched her hips up. She guided him carefully to be brushed against her very wet entrance.**

Taking her comment to heart, he leaned in to her peppering her neck with kisses. Then he arched his back a slid into her willing entrance His breath caught in that moment as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his jaw clenched. Thigh. What a funny word it wasn't until right then he found a new meaning to the word. She was more than just tight. His brain felt foggy as he moved his hips sliding out a bit then sliding back into the small warm place.

 **Raven's nails dug slightly into his shoulders. She moaned a bit, her head tilted back. She felt compete. " Oh Garfield!" She fit him like a glove, her hips moved to meet his. Each thrust pulled her closer to the edge. She knew then this was what he life needed.**

Her moans were straining in his ears as found a steady pace and began to rock into her. He watched fascinated by the way her eyes were closed as she rose with each and every thrust he offer. Her muscles began to tense around him making him sloppy as he found himself slowly slowly building higher and higher. The feeling was sharp and oh so pleasurable. He wrapped his arm around her back wanting her closer to him as he wished that she would come with him. One more thrust, then one more, it was there slow close. The animal in him charging forward, yearning him a low growl as he thrust once more.

 **Raven moved with his hips, and locked her ankles behind him. She was right there with him. She'd never felt this way before. She was shaking as her walls tightened further around him.  
**  
Beast Boy bolted up sending the girl that was in his arms up with him. He was gasping as sweat poured down his face. The sudden jerk cause the pair to topple over the edge right on to the floor. ****

 **Raven yipped as she hit the floor. "Azarath!"she cried out her breath catch in her throat. She felt her legs brush together and how wet she was. She blushed brightly. "The gods don't seem to be on our side.." her voice a timid whimper.**

The sheets were tangled in his legs as half her body was sprawled out on him. He was positive she could feel his erection though his pants. He sighed and fell on to his back. "Rae, I'm going to die from this." He moaned his hand softly brushing against her soft leg. "Are you okay." He mumbled not looking up at her instead using his arm to shield his face.  
 **  
Raven chewed the corner of her lip, something she was realizing she did a lot around him. As she righted herself. "I'm okay. " she moved taking a drop breath she started to undo his pants. She knew he could smell her, hell she could smell her own arousal. She waited to make sure he wasn't going to fight her before taking his length in her hand.**

 **She let her soft skin brush him before trying something new. She reassured herself that she would be fine. She read enough to have an idea of what she was doing. She kissed first his hip, then lower till her breath was on him. Then her lips as her tongue flicked over the tip of him.**

He started at the girl for a moment. He didn't even realize what she was doing until he felt and saw his cock in her small fragile hand. "Rave-" His words caught into mouth as her lips kissed on his hip. He stilled as he watched frozen. Her lips softly touched him and he didn't think handle himself. He let out grunt. "Rae." His voice was sharp as she moved. "I don't-" He stopped her tongue flicking. He swallowed as hes head fell back. "You're still weak..." He moaned as his hips rocked against her.

 **"I'm okay Garfield. " she said softly having pulled back letting her thumb play over his tip. "I don't want to see you suffer. I can feel your pain let me help. "She licked over his entire length with a smirk. She let her mouth wrap a round him again. She slowly built a rhythm with both her hand and mouth.**

He purred as his head fell back against her carpeted floor. He bit his lip as she moved over him. He felt slightly bad for making her do this. Even if she was willing. Before he could ponder any more he felt her tighten her mouth around him clearing the thought completely. His left leg began to twitch as his breath sped up. "Oh god Rae." His fingers threaded into her plum hair.  
 **  
Raven loved knowing it was her giving him the pleasure he felt. And the sound of her name rang in her ears. She let her tongue push against him as her hand pumped him with each move of her mouth. She wondered if he'd warn her before giving in, she wasn't sure what she thought of having it in her mouth. Her eyes watched his carefully.**

His hip bucked against her before he let out another moan. He was close too close. "Rae you got to stop... I'm-" He grabbed her shoulder pulling her mouth off him. Her hand still moving over him.  
 **  
Raven smiled at him in the dark comfort of her room, she did stop her hand from pumping him, now letting her thumb play with some of the spots her tongue discovered he loved. She ran her tongue over her lips.**

He grabbed her her neck pulling her into his kiss. He moaned into her mouth as her hand continued it pace. He pulled away to look at her eyes as he gasped finally giving into the sweet feeling, spilling out into her hand. His chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath. "Wiped you hand off Rae, It's time I return the favor." He murmured. Kissing the breath right out of her.  
 **  
Ravens whimper caught in his mouth, she wanted to listen to him but where? She blinked for a moment at her hand covered in the warm goo. She felt her body arch at his words. Her heart was racing as it pound in her ears. "You don't have to. . If you don't want to. ." Her voice was still shaking, not confident and sure like it had been in his mind.**

"Trust me, fair is fair my dear." He whispered he offered his pants as an option, with a small wicked smile he picked up her skinny body and placed on her on the bed. Leaning over her he offered one last kiss on her lips before raising his eye brows. This was something he took great pleasure in, he couldn't help but love pleasing her every need. He took off her shirt leaving her in just her black underwear.

His eyes flicked up as he kissed her stomach, it was completely flat but her toned abs had been long forgotten making her look almost too skinny. He dragged his lip down her skin as his hands were already a head of him pulling off her underwear. It wasn't any surprise to find that she was dripping wet. He kissed her hip then moved once more. Placing a kiss on her pubic area.

His finger slipped inside her effortlessly then he grinned watching her squirm. He paused before carrying on to blow cold air on her.

 **Raven gripped her sheets, her hips squirming and thrust against his hand. To say she needed him was an understatement. She'd never been so turn on as she was right now. When he'd kissed her hip she'd moaned his name.**

 **Then the air, it made her shudder and buck her hips a bit more. Her head tilted back as her body nearly arched off the bed. She needed him, and now there was no denying that.**

He started with a solid lick that when from the top of her clit and down to her entrance. He removed his finger so his tongue could replace it. He swirled his tongue inside her before he pulled it out and licked up again. He felt her legs began to tense under him as he continued licking and tongue fucking her. His hand placed itself on her hip while her leg trailed behind his head.

 **Raven never felt something so intense in her life. Her eyes snapped shut, her busy arched high with tension holding it off the bed. His hand was the only thing holding her hips still. As her moans grew louder she shoved her wrist in her mouth to muffle herself, the other hand letting her fingers getting tangled in his hair. There is was again the warmth building low in her stomach, this is time spreading like wildfire. She was being hurled faster than she knew possible towards her first release. She didn't taste much different then her dream.**

Moving his tongue out of her, he let his fang trail up her core. Softly riding out each sensation it had to offer. With her hand tangled almost painfully in his green hair. A smile grew on his face as he knew he was about to give the girl of his dreams her first orgasm. Or at least her first by oral. Flatting out his tongue he swept it across her clit knowing how that made her shift. Pressing his lips to her clit he softly began to suck, as her whole body felt like she was shattering under him.

 **Raven's body jerked her eyes rolling back if not for her arm in her mouth she'd be screaming his name. She was a shaking mess under him. Her body lightly covered in sweat. Her breathing was hard to still, she never felt like this before. She was on cloud nine her body still humming.**

His eyes darted up to looked as her face. His fingers tickling across her leg. He sucked as his tongue flicked up and down in careful patterns. He picked his head just for a second, "let go babe." He whispered then he continued with his magical tongue.

 **Raven hadn't realized she hadn't let go, till then when she came hard."oh Gar" she tried to say with her mouth full. Her body was trembling like a leaf. Her hand loosened in his hair. She let out a long breath her skin feeling over sensitive.**

Licking his lips he smiled brightly before grabbing the sheets from the floor. He moved up taking the blankets with him. His lips touched her hip, her navel, then lightly licked her nipple. He sighed as he pulled her in to his bare chest. He snuggled into the back of her neck. Listening to her racing heart.

 **Raven leaned into him. "I didn't know life could feel like that. " she said with a blush. She yawned her chest heaving with each breath. She was tired and hungry but food could wait. "You're amazing."**

"You should let yourself fall more often." He murmured brushing his lips across her ear. "I think I could get use to this." He admitted. Something swelled in his chest as he thought about how he almost missed out on having her. Being with her and let her become his everything. What would he have done if she had never woken up? His arms squeezed her a little tighter with the thought. "You're the amazing one Raven." He said with complete sincerity in his voice.

 **"You're hurting me sexy." She said softly her ribs still sore. She closed her eyes as she wrapped a leg around his, her back flush to his chest. "This is real right? " she asked feeling a wave of fear wash over her. It was toxins bubbling up.**

He loosed his hold on her and hummed into her pillows. "Sorry love." He felt her body snuggling up to his. "This is real right?" He heard her say softly. He moved carefully so he could look at her dark eyes.

"I promise this is a hundred percent real." He stated looking down at him.

 **Her eyes were darting back and forth as she watched him. She felt the fog coming, she begged to not lose herself now. She was losing control and she knew it. Robin had warned her to not push herself. Her shoulders shook as her pupils dilated, her eyes were losing their depth. "Don't make me go. ."her voice was a timid sound bordering begging. She was watching the room fall apart and him being ripped away from her as the hallucinations started. Her powers breaking a mirror in her room as her muscles tighten.  
**  
"Raven?!" He yelled suddenly alarmed. " No. No... Raven don't let yourself fall into the dark. Into that place." He whined pulling her back to his chest. He cradled her head begging her eyes to dilate back. "Come on baby. Focus on me. focus on my emotions. You're safe you're in your room in the tower. You're with me..." he said his voice slightly shaking watching her slip away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Panic was not something the Empath handle well, her books threw themselves one by one to the floor. She was shaking praying for it to stop. She reached for him, both in her mind and in his arms. She tried for a deep breath praying this one would pass soon. His voice was her saving grace. It gave her something to hang on to. She tried to pull herself back, she had no idea how long the fog held her, just that her head was pounding by the time she was free. She felt pathetic and like a prisoner in her own mind. She started to blink as her eyes slowly focused, was this what her life would be like now?**

He held her close to his body knowing that the mini seizures her body was producing was only going to cause her ribs to hurt more. Focusing on his positive side pushing his fear at the far back of his mind. "Come Rave. It a okay come back. Your family here. We all love you and care about you. You're safe." He cooed he began rubbing her back. Letting his fingers trail across her spine.

When her body finally stopped shaking he pulled from his chest so he could see her eyes. Her dark irises focused multiple times before she blinked and her amethyst eyes returned to their normal luster.

He sighed in relief. "Baby?" He asked with mewl noise.

 **Her voice shook. "Everything hurts. " she reached up and touched the side of his face. She was pale even for her. Her eyes were glassy from un-shed tears. She was breathing normally now as she looked up at him, she wondered if he knew he was saving her.**

His eyes bore deep concern as he brushed her hair from her damp forehead. "Let me get you something." He offered. "Tea, medicine?" He realized she was shivering from her attack. He wrapped the top blanket over her wanting to heat her small body.

 **"I could use a cup of tea, and maybe some food. " she took another deep breath, feeling herself warm up. "Dick isn't sure if these will ever go away. They have slowed down. " she looked embarrassed.**

He nodded grabbing his underwear, and now stained jeans. He put them on really caring, knowing he could make a pit stop by his room. "I'll surprise you. No tofu I promise." He smiled softly. He gave her a lingering look. He wondered if it was safe to leave her. "Rae, I promise I will always be here to help you, if you feel it start coming on again, just shout. I'll hear it.

 **Raven nodded. "I'll be okay. Just don't be gone forever. "She said as she stood looking for clothes to wear. Her room was destroyed, and it killed her to see it this way. She'd have it back to normal while he got her food.**

 **Cy was in the kitchen reading over Raven's charts that Dick had brought back. He rubbed his tired eyes, he was waiting to see either of them come out of a room. He didn't like what he was seeing. He needed to scan her while she was having an attack. He also needed to know BB was okay. He wasn't sure who was taking it worse the entire team seemed rough. "Looking at these I can't clear her, you know that right? Any missions will have to be handled with out her till she at least recovers her weight. "**

 **Dick sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. " he looked better than when he'd shown up at Stars door that morning. "I still didn't get the full story on what happened while she was there. It was a bit much to stomach for both of us. "**

Beast Boy slid the common door open and step though it feeling like slightly different person. Fresh clothes on his body and cleaned teeth, he stepped down the stairs looking at Cyborg, and Robin. He nodded towards them noticing how tired they were. He wondered if he looked just as tired as they did. He reach the fridge and opened it slowly, feeling their eyes watching him. "Thank you Rob." He expressed his gratitude. "She wouldn't be here if not for you, and for..." He trailed off wondering why no one ever really said his name. He grabbed what he could find some Gatorade. There wasn't much in the Tower since they had been out of town. He hadn't had a descant meal since the night at the gala.  
 **  
Cy looked to him. "How is she? " he asked fearful of the answer he would receive. In front of Beast Boy in the fridge was a shopping list. He was going out in a while to restock everything.**

 **Rob leaned into the island with a sigh. "She's not out of the woods yet. And it's my fault she got in this mess anyways."**

"She's okay, I think she just had an attack before I came out here. I was about to come get you but she pulled out of it." He explained looked at Cyborg's twisted mouth. He pulled out Raven's tea kettle and began warming up her water. Moving along the counter he picked up the rest of the bread and popped two pieces in the toaster. "Rob, no one blames you, you didn't know. Cy didn't know, Raven was just doing what she thought she should. If we want to point fingers we should point them at me. I'm the one she's after." He said sternly placing a soft light blue mug down on the counter. "Hows Star?" He asked looking up at the leaders blue eyes. He had not seen the Alien Princess in a while and the fact that her strawberry perfume wasn't looming in the air told him she hadn't even been in the room today.

 **Robin smiled and subconsciously licked his lips. "She's okay. She's in the shower I think. " he looked to him. "I put us in the bar, and the gala. I told her she was okay to go out by herself. I never thought. ."he sighed. "Kori wants to see her too."**

 **Cy looked to him. "Did she have any signs of it before hand. I need to get her in a scan for the next attack. We need to know if it's doing damaged. " he said looking worried. "Do you think she could handle talking to me about what happened? "He asked knowing he didn't want to know but if she'd tell anyone it was off the two of them.**

Beast Boy nodded listening to Robin. He poured the boiling water into her mug as he added her tea bag. The toaster popped, and he began the task of getting butter and jam on her toast. Cyborg's question hit him full on and he froze. His mind blurted out the words oral, orgasm, and heart rate. He licked his lips and felt like he had just been caught red handed. The memory of her taste lingered on his tongue, even after he and scrubbed his teeth clean. He cleared his throat knowing his friend was waiting for an answer.

"She seemed fine. She was tired, hungry." He lifted the plate of her food to prove his point. "Uh her heart was pounding and she just started freaking out. Begging me "not to let her go." It was terrifying seeing her like that." He shifted his feet and grabbed her tea. "I think if you went slow you might be able to coax some things out of her. She compares it to a fog."

 **Cy nodded. "Maybe I should let her eat and rest ask her about it tonight, " he watched his friend making the tea. "Don't forget to eat too. " he was thinking on the whole thing. He sighed writing sine things in the charts. "Next time promise you'll call me. Oh and what did her powers do? I know how bad things get when she's scared. "**

 **Robin sighed worried this might just be the knew Raven. He excused himself to wait for Star having grabbed the shopping list. He just needed to be doing something. "**

"I will. I think I'm going to order a pizza." He thought for a moment tapping his chin. "Her room is disaster area..." He trailed off thinking that it could have been ten times worst with their intimate moment, and her panic spell. "I'll tell her you want to talk later okay?"

 **Cy nodded. "Thank you. Take good care of her BB. Others wise I'll have to hurt you. "**

 **Raven's head felt like it was splitting in two. Each spell left her this way. Tired, nauseous, and feeling like her head was going to break into millions of pieces.**

Beast Boy merely scoffed at his friend feeling like he should know him better. But he necessarily didn't blame him for saying it, he said it countless times to his leader about Star. He moved out of the common room with her tea, a pear, and some raspberry jam toast. He moved at steady pace until he reached her door. He softly knocked against the door with his foot, knowing that she would only welcome him but he still wanted to give her some sort of privacy, not to mention his hands were full.  
 **  
She moved to the door opening it for him. She looked up at him with a smile. She took the tea from him first before letting him back in. She had most of her things put back up. She took a long slow sip. She hadn't eaten any solid food since the gala and eyed the pear. "How is it you know what I like so well? " she asked sitting on her bed.**

He smiled brightly looking around and her room made like new. "I honestly, picked though what we had, in the kitchen. Rob's going shopping for food. I'm glad you liked it." He commented setting her food on her vanity. "Cyborg is asking about you... he's worried, and wants to talk to you about the fog." He spoke carefully watching her for her reaction. He didn't know quite what to call the strange spells she would get.

 **Raven shuddered at the though of it, she looked at the floor. She took a careful bite of the fruit. "I don't know how to explain it. It's a painful fog. " she was thinking into it. "Everything changes. " she sighed realizing she wasn't making much sense.**

He frowned as he thought about the wording she used. "If you don't feel like you can't talk about it. Cy will understand. He doesn't want to traumatize you." He said pulling out his commutator. He pressed a few buttons and pulled up the pizza app. After a few moments of tapping buttons he looked up to her. "I'm ordering a pizza, we can share if you want more." He announced smiling brightly at her and sitting at the foot of her bed.

 **Raven nodded. "I need to put some weight back on. "She put her head on his shoulder. "My powers don't want to work right, I'm useless right now. ." She ate another bite of the fruit. "Almost like that night. " she rubbed the scar in her shoulder. "I couldn't do anything. .. or even feel. I really thought I was going to die before I ever got to see you again. ." She sighed again.**

He head fell onto her with out thought. "Hey, I don't think it's good for you to think like that." He murmured. His fingers knotting into his lap. He still felt tired and was thinking of just taking a cat nap until his pizza arrived.

 **Raven did her best to push aside the thoughts. She threw the core of the pear away. She looked up at him. "Shall we try sleeping again? I'll try to not evade your dreams this time. "**

"You can invade my dreams anytime babe." He whispered kissing her nose. He then climbed back into "his spot" that magically had become his over night, even though he knew that he hadn't really asked permission.

 **For Raven the next two weeks were a living hell. Sure she had gained back most of her weight, and was starting to feel a little like her old self. But she had no privacy, Beast Boy was never more than a few feet away. He'd learned the signs of when an attack was coming, and could talk her through the small ones.**

 **She felt like a child, and Victor was making it worse. No mission, no locked doors, no cooking by herself, and limited training. The rules all came after Victor got to scan a large attack. That night he made her a bracelet, it was pretty sure but it was just one more easy of keeping tabs. It monitors her vital signs that sky rocket when a uncontrollable attack happens.**

 **The only thing that made her feel like she had any worth was she could still heal them after missions. But she missed being out there. She'd begged to go on the days that were filled missions. Cy had been firm and just went over the rules with her again. One day she blew up,"I'm not a child!" Was the last thing she said before they all left. At least they didn't call for somebody to come sit at the tower with her anymore.**

 **Although this time it may have been a good idea. Some time while they were out it hit, her biggest attack since waking back up from the toxic. The was no warning to it. She'd been picking up the living room and that was all she'd remember. She hit the coffee table on the way down, and several times after with her fits. Thankfully it wasn't a terribly long mission so someone should find her soon**

 **Raven was pulled deep into the fog, it was dark and cold. Always so damn cold. She walked around inside her own head for a while using everything she learned to try and keep it small. Then she opened a door and saw** ** _her_** **with Beast Boy.**

 **He had Ivory pushed up against the wall of his room, his voice was that deep tone she was growing to love. The one that told her pleasure was on its way. "She'll never be as good as you." With that her heart rate raced sending alerts to the Titian to come. She couldn't look away as "her" man was all over the one who's made her this way.**

 **The floor under her started to crumble as she fell through, her friends voices telling her how tired of taking care of her they were. How the world would have been better had she given in and never woke up. How she wasn't a titian anymore.**

Beast Boy was the first one to get to her, he didn't even realize he was screaming, until Starfire told him that screaming wasn't going to help anything. He wrapped his arms around her as if he thought he could somehow hold her convulsions in. Out of all her attacks this was the worst one he had seen. Her eyes were completely white while her mouth was foaming. Terrified didn't start to describe what he was feeling. Hot tears burled his vision and ran down his cheeks. He was holding her now bleeding head as it knocked into his arms and chest.

"Raven. Please, please wake up." He kept repeating over and over, that and, "Damnit Cy help her help her."

 **Cyborg was doing everything he could. He wondered if this attack was because he yelled at her and left her upset. "She has to ride it out BB. You know there is nothing I can do. " he had tears in his eyes.**

 **Raven didn't shake for long, the violent part never lasted. It was the aftermath that left them worried. She stilled in his arms, her body temperature was dropping even though she was sweating. She choked out a deep breath as her eyes closed. She looked peaceful again.**

 **Victor got on the floor and started to clean her head wound. It killed him to see her like this. Her vibrant and independent personality being stripped from her. "We should take her to the medical bay. "**

 **Dick couldn't watch it, he felt ill. He'd always thought of her as the strongest.**

Beast Boy scooped up the peaceful one in his arms. He knew that everything Cyborg had said was true, there wasn't anything he could do, and that fact alone made him feel completely hopeless. She had been getting better. That was worst part of it, she was down to just having mini attacks maybe twice a week, always at night in her bed. He was always right there, able to talk her out of them. He was finally feeling like this was role he could play, her protector, the one that saved her from the dark fog. As his steps faltered a bit, his head fell, brushing his tear stained cheek against hers.

"Rae, you going to be okay. I'm here, promise me you'll wake up." he whispered following Star down the hallway. It was one thing that he couldn't seemed to shake, although she didn't have giant attacks often, but when she did he was always so worried that one day she wouldn't wake back up...

 **Cy brought up the scan, he winced. "This one did some damage. " he got a bucket knowing how she'd wake up. "Maybe we should try epilepsy meds, I know it's not the same but I'm running out of ideas. "**

 **Raven woke up nearly two hours later, she leaned over and lost her stomach contents. Her eyes weren't very focused. "Where am I?"she was slow to sit up. She was always confused after an attack.**

"You're in the med bay." A soft voice answered. His gloved hand pushed back her hair and offered a cold rag to her forehead. "Can you tell me your name? Who are you?" He asked After big ones it was always routine to ask her these types of questions to make sure her brain didn't suffer memory damage.

 **Raven felt her head splitting. "Raven. " she said as she thought on the second. "And the latter I'm not sure anymore. " she also had no idea what day it was. She looked around hoping things would come back slowly.**

The green one frowned as he slowly let go of her hand. Her bewildered face is what prompted his next question. "Do you remember me? or the Titans?" He asked cautiously almost to afraid to know the answer.  
 **  
She nodded. "Of course I remember you Beast Boy, but you have to admit I'm not much of a Titian anymore." She looked at him. "What I don't know is the date. Or the day. .. or how long I've been sick. "**

He bit his tongue as he looked down at his hands. He should feel relief that she was wake, relief that she remembered him, but her last question reminded him just of the struggle they were all facing. "It's Tuesday, February 16th." He replied not looking up. "And you've been sick for a while now." He confessed. He stood up and moved to the far end of the room. "I'll get you some water."  
 **  
Raven pulled her knees up to her chest. She could feel his frustration. She bit her lip. "You don't have to stay with me. I know I'm not who I used to be. " there was hurt in her words. But she felt like she was ruining his life.**

He returned with a chilled bottle, and slowly handed it to her. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked his stomach twisting in protest. He didn't want to leave but at the same time he didn't want her to feel smothered which he was sure she was feeling.

 **Raven felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I want you to be happy. " she cut off a sob. "I want my life back. "She took the water from him letting her fingers brush over his. She wondered if he knew she meant romantically not just in this room. They hadn't gone all the way yet, and she didn't even think she was worth the wait anymore. She felt trapped in her own body, her mind having long ago betrayed her.**

His heart began to palpitated as he watched those amethyst well up with tears. _"I want you to be happy."_ He froze. Happy, an emotion that he was sure he always be, but he was so immature back then. What she couldn't see was that he was happy well as happy as possible in that situation. Happy that she was his, in sense, never putting an actual label on it. He was happy she was alive, that they had some twisted messed up life, but at least they were all family. Her fingers brushed against his gloved hand and he still could feel sparks underneath his skin. He licked his lips watching her drink, lowering the bottle left small droplets of water on her nearly colorless lips. That was when he became very thirsty.

Stepping forward his hands moved cupping her face as his mouth slammed into hers. **  
**  
 **Raven closed her eyes add she kissed him back the tears falling down her cheeks. She let her hand move into his hair, he was her life line. What made live worth living; if you could call this living.**

 **Cy who'd been quietly studying her charts and brain activity steeped out of the door giving them a moment.**

His hands involuntarily wrapped around her shoulders forgetting about everything that was around them. Endorphin began pumping in his body making him want to jump on to the gurney with her. He did everything in his power to show her, how much she meant to him thought his kiss. Her tears spilled on to his cheeks and he found himself desperate to make her better right there.  
 **  
Raven pulled away licking her lips. "Garfield the medical bay? You dog." she joked pushing her legs over the side she stood up slowly. She took his hand walking past Cy with a nod.**

A blush crept on to his cheeks as he offered, "You know me... the animal inside Rae." He laughed brushing his shoulder in a proud manner. He followed after her. Giving a sideways glance at Cyborg. He simply shrugged not knowing quite where she was taking him.

 **Raven took her to her room. "I had Cy make some adjustments to my door. " she took his thumb and put it to the reader watching as the door open for him.**

He looked at her as the door swished open. "Are you serious Rae?" He asked astonish. A small smile was on her mouth. His lip broke into a giant grin as he scooped her up in his arms swinging her around.  
 **  
"This doesn't mean you can start moving your shit in. " she had her arms around his neck. She took a deep breath.**

His infectious laugh echoed along walls of her dark room. He set her down gently nudging her softly. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I know you like peace and quiet which I'm pretty much sure I'm the exact opposite."

 **"I know. But when was the last time you slept in your own bed? "She sat on her bed. "I know you said you'll sleep in your bed once I go a a week with out am attack. " she fell into the bed. "But I wanted to do it, " she looked at him. "It comes with rules, if I ask for a night alone in my bed will you respect that? "**

He nodded rubbing his neck "of course Raven you know that."

 **Raven sat up and looked him in the eyes. "The second reason I brought you here is that you have to make love to me right here right now."**

Beast Boy felt like the floor and slipped from him as his eye grew as big as saucers. "Wha-" He squeaked wondering if he had actually heard her correctly.

 **"I mean if you don't want to ..." she stood up and walked over to him. "I won't force you. "**

His senses instantly came to life as he realize exactly what she was asking of him. Her hips softly swayed as she moved over to him. Each step was like jump start to his heart. "No..." he stammered "I mean yes." His head shook as he fought with his words. "Uh..." His mouth spoke as she closed the space between them.  
 **  
Raven smiled. "Your cute when I catch you off guard. Now shut up and kiss me." She ran her hands over his chest before sliding them under his uniform shirt. She wanted to forget the attacks and just feel alive with him.**


	9. Chapter 9

A small whine came out of him as he moved wrapping his strong arms around her. He kissed her deeply moving his tongue along her lips. He flipped her around switching their positions. He moved forward steadying his hands to her hips. Pressing against her it wasn't long until her back hit the wall.

 **Raven moaned her back arched off the wall to press flush into his body. She pulled off the bracelet and threw it to the ground, the last thing they needed was Cy breaking down the door thinking something was wrong. She pulled his tongue into her mouth suckling on his tongue. She loved the taste of him.**

 **She let her hands go back under the uniform. She ran her fingers over his spine. Her eyes closing. She could feel love, lust, and excitement coming of him and she was running with it.**

The sounds of both theirs heart pounded in his ears as his hands trailed crossed her body. The smooth fabric of her leotard trailed across his fingers. He pulled away from her fantastic mouth so she could pull his shirt off his body. Once it was off. He moved his mouth down her neck softly nipping at her skin.

He had never feel such need to please her before. He couldn't decide if it was because his desire for her or if it was actually her powers pushing the lust against his own psyche.

 **Raven whimpered as she pulled down her long sleeves pulling her leotard off letting it sit around her waist. She loved the feel of his teeth on her skin."Oh Gar.."**

 **She needed him more than she'd ever needed anything in life. She pushed her hips tighter to his. Her fingers exploring his chest before starting to pull on his pants.**

He moved lips across her shoulders covering every inch of skin he came across.  
 **  
Raven's whimpers turned to moans as she felt the tingles start. Small jolts of electricity pushing through her system. With every kiss she felt herself more aroused.**

He pulled a little too roughly on her leotard causing a slight tear. He shook his head shortly annoyed with himself for being so careless. The soft touch of her lips kissing his shoulder toss the thought away and he moved once more pulling the godforsaken thing down her body. He sighed for a moment as he looked at her curves which had slowly returned. Rubbing his hands in gyrating moments up he gripped her chest while his soft moans echoed along her skin.

"I've wanted this for so long." He murmured flicking her bra strap and letting it slowly fall from her arms. His body shuddered at the sight of her perfect body, the sudden exposure made her chest erupt in goosebumps perking her nipples. The palm of his hand found them before his mouth did. As swiftly as possible his lips covered her breast sucking and licking as he went.  
 **  
Raven nipped his shoulder, sure still had a few scars that seamed too dark against her pale skin. But most had faded out to have to be looked for. "Me too. "**

 **Her head fell back hitting the wall as his mouth played with her nipple she moved quickly taking of both his pants and boxers at the same time. Her arms moving back to his neck as her leg moved up his bending to sit over his hip.  
**  
As she wrapped her legs around him. He grunted holding half her weight against him and the wall. He mumbled something. When she didn't answer he pick his head from her body her chest bright red. "Here?" He inquired her body grinding against his.  
 **  
Raven was blushing her body softly shaking, she was moaning softly. "Anywhere. " it was breathy and needy sounding. She couldn't still her hips as they rocked against his. She looked into his eyes.**

He took a deep breath something bubbling up inside him. Her body was flush against him, her core wet and more than eager to accommodate him. As she bucked it slid against his erection. Just the act alone was enough send him over the edge. Hearing her response he nodded and then grabbed his throbbing clock.

A lingering look at her eyes he adjusted his hips and push the tip of him inside her slick entrance. Carefully and slowly he pushed against her tightly her back arching slightly as he slid deeper. Taking both their virginity with one push.

 **Raven yipped her nails dug into his shoulders for a brief moment. Her eyes never left his, she fit him like second skin. Slowly stretching with every inch he pushed in. Her hips hit his with a slight wince, before not too long it turned into a moan as she moved her hips. This was so much better than their share dream.**

 **Soon she found a rhythm with him, learning something new with each thrust. That familiar build up of energy starting in her stomach. She missed him trying to quiet her own moans.**

Moving his hand he moved to cup her ass keeping her up against the wall his other hand was keeping himself steady as he thrust into her. Each time feeling like he was going deeper and deeper.

Her nails dug into his skin. Each thrust yearn another moan from her mouth. Groaning he sounded like a animal. "God I love you." Escaped his mouth as his head fell into the crook of her neck. Sliding her against the wall.

 **Her hips meet his, her body was starting to shake. He walks tightening around him, pulling him in deeper. She didn't even realize she said it. "I love you too, Garfield. "**

 **She changed her angle slightly so she had more contact with him. Her sensitive area rubbing against him. She couldn't believe how close she already was. This also let him push in deeper.**

As soon as she adjusted the angle he knew he wouldn't last. His back arched as moan escaped his mouth. "Rae.." fell from his lips as pushed harder and faster their bodies slick with sweat and passion. Lifted his head and leaned in to kiss her mouth.

Her body was trembling under him and he could feel her muscles milking him. Fuck was she magical.  
 **  
Raven's lips quivered, her moans taking in his mouth. Her body jerked a she went flying over the edge and into full blown orgasm. Her walls clamping down around him pulling him in deeper at that very moment. Her body pushing out how wonderful she felt into him. "Oh Gar." Her nails raked down his back, her breath coming in a steady pant.**

The thing that pushed him off into orgasm heaven, was the feeling of her tight body giving into sweet pleasure he was offering her. He rocked his hip forward a few times slowing down. His name sounded off in his ears. He moaned a quiet moan as her head fell to his shoulder. Both their naked chest heaved against each other as his emeralds glimmered in the dark.

He had just lost his virginity to the one person he would have never guess he give it to. Which now he couldn't imagine anyone else having it besides her. It seemed as if she was solely made for him, and his body alone. As they fell down from lust filled clouds he gingerly removed her from the wall, carried her over to the bed, laid her wonderous body down on the soft mattress, only after she gave him a soft perfect smile did he remove his flaccid cock from her. His eyes study her carefully wondering if she was okay, or if this was going to bring on another attack.

Still leaning over her he kissed her softly keeping his eyes open to watch her. After a moment of quiet their breaths returned to normal he snuggled into the curve of her back, sweeping her hair onto the pillow. Tickling gentle patterns on her grey arm, he whispered, "Thank you." into her ear.

 **Raven took a while to come down from her beautiful high, he eyes half lidded as her mind started to function. She was sore, but she fully expected that. She shifted in her bed trying to find a way to lay that didn't make her feel raw, not that she minded it was worth it. She knew she had bled a little, but hoped he hadn't noticed.**

 **Raven pushed into his chest wanting to be as close as possible. "Why are you thanking me?" she asked before her heart rate race for a moment. It was then that it dawned in her, in their excitement she'd forgotten to tell him there were condoms on the night stand.**

He smiled his eye closed as he was savoring the moment of taking her up against a wall. Seemed almost dirty. "I'm thanking you because you gave me something amazing today. You have no idea how it feels knowing it was you that took it from me." He replied.  
 **  
Raven smiled. "I know exactly how it feels love. But from here on out we need to be a bit smarter about it. " she closed her eyes knowing later she'd have to pull her hair out from under his head. Why he fell asleep on it every night was beyond her.**

Beast Boy was nearly sleep by the time the words rolled out her mouth. All it took was the word smarter, for his eyes to snap open, his body suddenly convulsed and he shot off the bed onto the floor. Landing with a "oof." He rolled over on to his back and took steady breaths. "Shit, are you..." He paused not wanting to say the dreaded word. "Are you going to..."  
 **  
Raven couldn't help but chuckle. "We won't have any clues on that answer for two weeks. But I highly doubt it. " she peered over the bed. "Now what are you doing down their.  
**  
Letting the anxious feeling boil inside of him he stared at her. It took all his will power to stop his worrying and come lie back on the bed. If she wasn't worried he shouldn't be either right? He climbed back into the warm comfort of her bed and settled down into it. He felt exhausted all of the sudden.  
 **  
"Talk to me handsome. "She turned to look at him lovely rubbing her fingers over his face. She had soft violet eyes that still seemed a bit distant, she hadn't meant for this to bring them crashing back to reality.**

He snuggled deep into her neck breathing her scent. The lavender made the animals inside sinking back into submission. "I just agree we need to be careful." He murmured closing his eyes.

 **"And if we are we'll figure it out when we cross that bridge. I won't force you into anything. " she let her breathing steady. She was going to meditate until she fell asleep.**

"I just don't need you disappearing out of my life." He mumbled almost unintelligible. He felt her shift slight as both their breathing slowed out to an even pace once more.  
 **  
Raven smiled at his words. "I'm not going anywhere. "She said letting herself sleep.**

A week later the group decide that they needed a day out. Raven was getting stir crazy sitting in the tower all day being monitored like child.

Robin said a beach day was very good idea when Starfire suggested it. Beast Boy grabbed his black and green swim suit and slid it up his green legs. Smiled brightly at his reflection. Licking his fang he headed out the door ready for a little play time.

 **Raven was in a black sundress over the suit Star had bought her. She was feeling odd today, even after their nights together she never leaned on him or was a big one for PDA. But today she couldn't get him off her mind. She grabbed a book and climbed into the middle seat with a smile as she yawned licking her lips. She felt like she could crawl out of her skin and into his. Every time he touched her she wanted to jump him. She told herself it was cabin fever.**

He placed his earphones in his ear, the sound of Maroon 5 played loudly thru the small speakers. He let his head fall onto his lover's shoulder. Waiting for the car to start.

 **Raven shuddered telling herself to behave. "You're going to damage your ears listening that loud. " she said teasing him. She placed a hand on his knee.**

 **Rob drove them the hour and a half trip to their favorite beach.**

 **Raven took a deep breath finding a chair under the umbrella before gong back to her book.**

Beast Boy simply shrugged at her comment. He napped quietly and listened his music. When the car stop he hopped out and began unloading chairs umbrellas and the cooler.

Once the had found a good spot his shed his purple shirt and bolted towards the water. Diving in he instantly morphed into a sting ray and swam around under the waves.

 **Raven smiled watching them play in the water. She sat lounged out on her chair having pulled off the sundress. She took a deep breath to keep from letting her mind wonder. Back to the book.** ** _'The book will save me.'_** **She reasoned.**

The boys played in the water for good long while until Cyborg announced he had to put on more waterproof silane. Every hoped out of the water while Starfire called Robin over. "Look my love I have made sand model of my home." She beamed showing him the sand castle. Beast boy giggled and took off towards the public shower. Not actual slower more just a place you could rinse of the sand and salt.

After rinsing off he ran his hands thru his wet hair mussing it all up like normal. He wrung the sides of his shorts out and hopped over to Raven. Leaning down he sat on the side of the blanket and smiled down at her. "Hey hot stuff." He greeted with his signature grin.  
 **  
Dick smiled as he walked around the castle. "Wow its beautiful. "**

 **Raven licked her lips trying to keep from licking his. She blushed as her hips wiggled a bit just having him close was enough to drive her wild. Her smell was different almost intoxicating. "Hey you look like your having fun. " her brain was focusing on the book screaming to give in.**

Starfire gushed as her eyes softly sparkled in the sunlight. She looked down at his chest and frowned slightly "Dick, I believe you need to reapply the lotion of blocking sun rays. She pointed at his red chest.

Gar instantly noticed her behavior and her sudden new smell. He hummed softly wondering what had gotten into her. Smiling he shrugged as water droplets rolled down his chest. "Yeah you should be having fun too. If anything you need it the most Rae."  
 **  
Dick laughed. "Want to help me put it back on? " he burned easy.**

 **"I am having fun. " she watched the water droplet fall down his chest. She took a deep breath. What the hell was wrong with her?**

Star smiled brightly "of course come." She stood her pink bikini stuck with sand. She grabbed his hand and moved towards the spot.

He simply raised his eyebrows at her and licked his lip. "Yes because you can always read at home but never at the beach." He teased her.  
 **  
Dick smiled as he turned her. "Let's shower off first. "**

 **"I'm keeping my mind busy. " she said watching him carefully, the smell was growing with her own need. Her body ached for him, with a sharp need she shifted producing more of her new smell in the air.**

Star moved forward "it's a perfect day for the beach isn't?" She asked pushing the button spraying water all over herself..

Beast Boy instantly noticed her desire and gave her curious look with his eyebrow. "Yeah?" He asked his eye flitting down her body. Deep inside his primal side began to stir. "You okay?"  
 **  
Dick smiled and got into the spray of water with her. His smile bright. "You were right baby perfect. Almost as perfect as you. "**

 **Raven smiled. "Yeah I think so. I just feel wound up today. " she squirmed a bit her legs rubbing together. She looked back at her book desperate to make her mind behave.**

Sighing he grabbed her book right from her hand and jumped up. "I think a little dip in the water will help cool you down." Taunted then he took off towards the water.

 **Raven whimpered, it sounded more like a moan. She stood up and chased after him. "I swear to the Gods if you get that book wet, so help me!" She shouted as she moved right behind him.**

Beast Boy was laughing knowing she was feeling all hot bothered so it was quite entertaining to have her chasing after him. He turned his head to see him gaining on him. Turning he moved up changing his directions. He felt her right behind so he turned and froze in place. He had a mischievous look on his face as he held the book way over their heads.  
 **  
Raven couldn't stop herself in time she ran right into him. A moan escaping her lips as she's grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. She reached for the book jumping for it her curves brushing against him. "Give it to me." she commanded.**

"Are you going to come swim with me?" He asked slowly leaning his back away from her. He could smell her in ten fold being this close to her. Her body was aching for him, something inside him told him she needed him. To take her fill her and pound into her until she recoiling under him moaning his name.

Licking his lips he swallowed the dry in his mouth as his cock seemed to jump to life right against her stomach

 **Raven whimpered looking up at him, her arousal only growing as she felt his length against her. "I guess. As long as the book stays on dry land. " her breath unsteady as her eyes locked on his, her body ready to pounce on his.**

He licked his lip which tasted like salt from the ocean. He found himself arching his hips into hers as he held in a soft whine. His brain just kept repeating she _needs_ you over and over. His eyes traveled down and her breasts were flush against his chest. With intake of breath he moved forward slamming his mouth to hers.

 **Raven normally would have fought him off, knew everyone had ventured off and they were safe. Her body pushed into his as tight as it could, her lips steadily moving into his. She put her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth.**

Still holding her book he only had one hand to work with intense feeling clawing at his nerves He hungrily kissed back as if she was the last drink on earth and he was dying of thirst. Moaning into her mouth his free hand dove downwards as he answered to his primal instincts. His fingers gripped her though her suit. Before he pushed it aside stuck his fingers underneath. Lord was she wet. Worst than she had ever been and that alone cause him growl.

 **Raven cried out. "Don't start what you don't plan on finishing Gar.." her body trembled as her hips bucked forward. "Just leave the book in the sand." She said hazily.**

The book was tossed aside as he took a quick look around not seeing any one he grabbed her and moved towards single rock that nearer to the ocean. His eyes dilated as he found himself slowly losing control of himself. Her tossed her up against the rock with out care on if it hurt. His mouth moved against hers as he pull down his bathing suit his body more than ready for her.

 **Raven caught herself to keep from getting hurt, she moaned as her body arched high. She turned to brace herself against the rock to keep it from cutting into her skin. Her body felt on fire needed course through her body. She kissed him over her shoulder. Her body then moving into a submissive positions showing that she's was giving herself to him.**

He ripped her bottom suit down her legs. Then trailed his hands up her legs. "You do things to me." He growled then knocking her legs with his knee he spread them for her. Without remorse he speared himself deep inside her waiting body. He groaned feeling the sudden satisfaction of her tight pussy.  
 **  
Raven cried out her body jerking into guys. Her hips rose up to meet him. Her eyes closed as she bit her lip to keep from letting everyone on the beach know what was going on. She held herself on the rock riding him harder and faster than she ever had. Her body felt tighter and more eager than it ever had. "Oh Gar... you feel so good. "  
**  
Growling loudly his mouth bit into her shoulder as he continued to slam into her. Her body was trembling as he gripped her hips. His tongue was sliding over her bleeding shoulder grunting with each push. "Come come." He commanded into her ear.  
 **  
Raven did as told her body loving his moments. Her body clamping down on him, her moans growing louder, she bit her lip hard enough that it to bled to keep quiet. Her body living every second of it, begging for more. She learned that day she could have more than one in a row as a second wave crashed over her.**

Feeling that tight body clench His throbbing cock made him moan in her ear. "Good girl." He murmured as he slammed into her with more effort. Her cum dripping down her thighs as he slid in and out faster deeper and harder.

 **Raven grabbed at the rock as she took him in deeper than she even knew possible. Her moans a mix of his name and breathy sounds. "Please.." she managed to get out desperate to feel him climax with her. Her body was starting to shake as wave three took her over.**

He pushed himself to hilt knowing exactly what her body wanted. In and and out in and out. Over and over until his knees were shaking as her core milked the very seed out of him. Moaning he finally had some sort recollection and snaked his hand around to the front of her kissing her neck his fingers flicked against her clit sending them both into deep sinful high.

 **Raven hit her fourth wave of pleasure. She was a panting mess her body starting to feel less pent up. She took a deep breath, her hands, lip and shoulder were bleeding still. "Oh Garfield, " she whimpered feeling the sticky liquids dripping down her left thigh.**

The sound of his name brought him back. blinking wide eyed, he moved out and off her and pulled his suit back over himself. His ear drooped as he saw the bleeding bruise body in front of him. "Oh god Rae." He stilled his hand covering his mouth "what have I done?" He questioned in a whisper. Wiping the blood that had dried on his chin he looked at her horrified.

 **Raven slowly pulled up her own bottoms a blush on her face. "Apparently me my dear. " her knees felt weak. She took a few steps moving to sit in the water up to about her waist. She moved her hand over the bite mark on her shoulder. "I don't think I can hide this one." She commented cocking her head to look at the wound.**

Guilt radiated over his body as he sat into the wet sand. His head fell into his head as he began trying to recount when he lost control.

 **Raven slowly walked over to him, she was sore that was sure. She sat down next to him. "Whats the last think you remember? " she asked carefully. There was no anger in her voice.**

He sighed as he thought. "We kissing and you smelled appetizing." He said shrank into the sand. "I'm so so sorry baby." He whined

 **Raven shrugged. "What's done is done. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. " her hands had healed but she was having trouble with his bite. "What's the deal with this? " she asked frowning and pointing.**

Bringing his head up his eyes looked at the bite Mark. His finger gingerly moved across it dried with blood. "Its a brand." He replied with a sigh. My animal or my beast has made you his.

 **Raven nodded as she looked up at him. "Like forever? "She was slightly confused by this entire day.**

He looked at her his emeralds lacking the normal luster. "Yes I think so, I've never branded someone so." He spoke softly his eyes moving from her shoulder to her face.  
 **  
Raven sighed, his eyes broke her spirit. She took it as meaning he regretted it. She let her eyes look at his. Her mind raced trying to pick up how he was feeling, her powers still weak at best. "Do you regret it being me? "**

A small smile broke on his lips as he blinked slowly at her. "I've never regretted being with you. I'm just upset that I lost control like that, ON the fucking beach for that matter. I could have really hurt you." he whispered his eyes swimming with guilt. His hand moved to her bare leg. "You sure you're okay? I didn't wreck anything... inside did I?" He knew it had to been rough and being only their second time he was wondering why she was still there even talking to him. She should have been running screaming that she had been raped by a monster.

 **"Not going to lie, I'm sore as fuck."she put her head on his shoulder. "But I don't feel the need to jump out of my skin anymore so there is that. " she ran her fingers over the mark. "What made you ... well act that way? " she wasn't sure what to call his other side.  
**  
He shuddered at her words as he looked at the ocean. "The primal side of me is always there. Always on the inside scratching at the surface. He gets stronger when your in trouble or I guess when..." he paused looking back at her. "Why we're you so eager to jump my bones?"

 **Raven shrugged. "I just woke up like this. Like I had to have you. It took everything I had when I woke up to not ... well jump you. "She blushed a bit more.**

"Seems like you have some primal stuff in you too Rae." He smirked he stood and offered his hand. "Come on let's wash off you Mark."  
 **  
"Well I am half demon. " she said shrugging as she grabbed his hand and stood with a wince. They had definitely been rough. "Does this make me your girlfriend? "**

His contagious chuckles filled the air as he pulled her in close. "Raven you've been my girlfriend since the night you came home from Gotham. I was just waiting until you were ready to call it that."

 **Raven watched him. "I love your laugh. So what about new York what was I then? " she teased.**

"You were the girl of my dreams that I was positive I'd wake up from. That hasn't really changed so much. You're still girl of my dreams and I'm still terrified that I'll wake up with out." He replied gently brushing her violet hair from her face.  
 **  
Raven smiled and leaned into his hand. "I'm not going anywhere unless you send me away. "**

 **Cy rolled his eyes having walked up. "Don't make ill, you two." He shrugged. "You guys ready to take off? "**

Beast Boy grinned brightly at his friend "you're just jealous Tin Man because I've managed to get a perfect girlfriend and you only have your tech stuff." He taunted.  
 **  
Raven pushed his shoulder. "Play nice or you'll sleep in the dog house. "**

 **Cy smiled and shook his head. "I just keep my private life private my friend. "**

 **Raven winked at cy. "Where are the other two? "**

"They have to be around here somewhere." Gar sniffed the air. "Star is definitely near by." He responded his noses twitching.

 **Raven felt the urge building back up. "We need to go home. .." she looked up at Gar not letting go of his arms.**  
 **  
Robin smiled as he walked with star. "If you can get her to go I think a girls weekend might be just what she needs."**

Gar noticed slight whine in her voice. The word _"need"_ tickled across His mind and rolled down his spine. Spotting Robin he trudged forward. "Rob we need to go now. Raven isn't feeling great." He stated pulling her forward. Starfire gave a sad glance towards her boyfriend and nodded. She whispered "I'll talk to her in the car."

"Come friend I'll escort you to the car while our friends carry all our beach belongings." Star said sweetly offering her arm to her.  
 **  
Raven was being oddly touchy feely for herself. She looped her arm with Stars. Her normal expression on her face. She walked gingerly still sore from earlier but working on healing herself. "Did you have a good day? "**

 **Rob sighed as he began packing things up. "Do you think she'll have an attack soon? "He asked worried.**

Starfire beamed, "oh yes I made a sand structure. Then Robin and I played in the water and got caught up in the kissing you know." Star said moving slower for her friend. "I actually had a thought that could be beneficial to us girl. But I will ask when we are in the car."

Gar frowned slightly hoping that Robs question wasn't a about to come true. He bit his lip grabbing the blankets the umbrellas and the book that had been lost along the way. "I hope not Rob." He said sardonically watching his girlfriend walk away with the alien.

 **Raven shrugged getting in the car. "Ask away Star. That does sound like a good day. ."she found her way to her middle seat.**

 **"I just know you said she wasn't feeling well. I worry a lot about her. I keep hoping one day she'll wake up and never have another. " he packed up things.**

 **Cy was carrying things back to the car.**

"Me too." He Murmured he quick threw in the items in his hands except her book. Climbing in he handed her book and sat down in his seat. "Are you okay?" He questioned his voice brimming with concern.  
 **  
Raven nodded. "I'm fine. "She put her hand on his knee. He heart wasn't racing and her body was steady. But the smell of her need was slowly building again. She looked up Star. "What did you want to ask ?"**

Star sat next to her and she began chirping about a new place she heard called Salt Creek. "I was thinking if you were interested we could down on Friday stay until Sunday morning." She grabbed Raven's hand "It's seems like a wondrous place, facials, massages, tea, reading a place just to relax and not worry about hero stuff." She explained her eyes glowing bright.

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and was softly brushing his thumb across the back of her hand.  
 **  
Raven smiled not pulling her hands from either person. She watched Stars face. "Okay, I'll go. It sounds peaceful. "She leaned back in the seat some. "I could use some time away from the boys anyways. "**

Starfire shriek for joy as she wrapped her friend in a tight hug. "Oh friend, I can't believe you agreed! I'm so joyous right now. I may burst." The alien sang. Beast Boy simply scoffed at her statement. He knew she didn't mean it that way but he playful attitude was keeping him from taking the way it was suppose be. He gently nudged the Empath and smirked.

"I'll leave you alone anytime hun, just say when."

 **Raven sighed. "Don't make me change my mind. I'm not cleaning up Star bits from everything. So please keep your bursting to a minimum. "**

 **She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "When we get home your not leaving my side. " there was a deep lusty tone to her voice.  
**  
Star giggled and then once more made a squeal noise as a popular song came on the car radio.

Gar couldn't help but think about how low her voice sounded. His hand moved down to her leg as he tapped along with the music. "Anything you say, love." He whispered kissing her forehead.

 **By the time the drive was finished Raven both wanted to cut off her left ear that had heard Star squeal the whole way home and to tell everyone but Beast boy to get the hell out of the car. But seeing how it was Cy's baby she thought better of it. What the hell was wrong with her today. A week ago she'd gone her entire life with out sex, today she was ready to hump a tree. Our well at least something green. "I'm going to lay down and he's coming with me."**

 **She pulled him to her room a low whine in her voice as she shut the door. She pushed him hard towards the bed climbing on his lap she straddled him wiggling her hips till she fell into the perfect place. A moan escaping her lips before her mouth found his in a rough passionate kiss.**

Slightly unsure of what to think of her hostility, he let her guide him into the room. She pushed in on to the bed and he landed with soft thump as a gasp followed. Before he could say anything about her actions her mouth was on his. His eyes were wide as he gripped her hips and kissed her back. Breaking away to breathe, he looked into her lust filled eyes, "Geez Rae, again?" He asked

 **"I.. I don't know what's wrong with me. " she whimpered her hips rocking in his hands. "I want you so bad it hurts..."her eyes were deep pools of need with touches of fear. She chewed her lip, embarrassed of herself. Her scent was back to the way it had been at the beach.  
**  
He simply raise his head to capture her lips once again. "Let me help you." He said licking his lips. His hips knocked into hers as his hands pulled up on her sundress. He tossed it off her body and then when for the swim suit that was underneath. His hands moved to her chest. "How do you want it baby?" the husky tone back in his voice.  
 **  
"Just like this? " she rocked her hips, she thought maybe they would have better control with her in control. Little did she know they would be at this for hours before her body finally calmed down. Nor why she was acting like this, but she couldn't feel anything other than her need for him.**

...

Beast Boy flipped his girlfriend over on the bed. Her small body was so bruised from the beach and their conquests in the bedroom. Going for number four, he lifted her hips as he took no reserve as he slid back into her welcoming body. Her body pushed back at him as she pleaded for him to make her come. Sweat poured down his face as he did his best to keep up with her. He had lost count how many orgasm she was on but this would be his fourth. That included the one at the beach. In a similar position like earlier that afternoon, he did everything in his power to show her he wasn't going to let the beast win again. He kissed up the length of her body as he found that rough patch of skin that made her body burst in euphoric shudders. He whispered l soft things in her ear like how tight she was and how he loved the sound of her voice as he fucked her beautiful brains out.

The sound of their hips knocking into each other and the soft sounds of her moans echoed on the walls as he felt her walls fall around him. He moaned her name then slammed into her one last time before leaning down and kissed her as she rode on that glorious orgasm high.

He fell on top of her and groaned. "Well I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week, I'm really worried about you."

 **Raven collapsed onto what was now their bed. That she was pretty sure they'd broken. Her voice came out like a satisfied purr. "What's walking? Pretty sure you have to have legs for that. "She smiled her body covered in sweat. In this moment she smelled more of him then herself. But the smell of her was finally back to its normal smell.**

 **She closed her eyes with a deep breath and a yawn. "I feel like myself again. I really don't know what came over me. ." She said fighting to stay some what awake.**

He rolled off her his body sticky with sweat and their cum. He got a strange filling of satisfaction as he thought of how stained her sheets would be. He pondered the possibly of showering and decided that it could wait sleep was first priority. His arm rested over his face as he focused on his shallow breaths. He never in his wildest dreams would have imagined Raven being like this. Quiet and secluded girl was turning into a vixen over night. Glad that he calmed some of her sex drive smiled at the thought her needing him in such ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Raven slept peacefully in his arms all night, sneaking out for her early morning shower. She felt like herself today and was thanking the heaven for it. Last thing she needed was Beast Boy getting a bigger head about how much she needed him.**

 **She was mediating rather well today, her powers seemed a bit more controlled as she floated with her eyes closed next to the bed. Her legs crossed under her all of yesterday's bruises were gone, but his mark stayed on her shoulder.**

The green one finally began to stir around 9 and felt like he had done a marathon the day before. He growled slightly stretching out his limbs. He sat up and finally managed to drag his naked body out of the bed. He noticed her immediately, walking over to her he kissed her knee as she levitated in the air. "Good Morning Gorgeous." he greeted then he stalked over to the door not bothering to grab his trunks from the floor he morphed into a cat and as the door opened and he slinked out and down the hall.

 **Raven opened an eye as he left shaking her head. She later changed her sheets and washed both them and their swim attire. When she came out of her room in the early afternoon her temper rose as she walked up to Robin having found files in the table. "You're replacing me?!" There was hurt in her voice. "Not even going to talk to me about it just replacing me? " Her anger boiling over.**

 **Robin sighed. "Not for good Raven. But we need help and with you not passing physical clearances for who knows how long. We need it now. " his own tone was harsh. He didn't feel like fighting this early in the afternoon. "I don't have time to stay and babysit you and fight."**

 **As soon as he said it he regretted it. Her eyes filled with rage and tears. "You don't have to watch me do anything! I'm a fully capable adult. And if all I am is a burden then maybe I should just leave! " her voice shook as a light bulb burst and a painting flug itself at the floor.  
**  
Beast Boy was walking down the hall when the sound of shouting caught his attention. He opened the door in time to come face to face with a tear filled Raven. "What's going on?" He asked looking at Robin. Noticing glass on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her showing that he was being protective of her.

 **Robin growled. "That's right calm her down."he barked. "Your being ridiculous Raven. This is hard on all of us and were doing our best. But your not helping anything right now locking yourself in your room all the time. "**

 **Raven scoffed. "Don't change the subject Dick. If you don't want me here just say it! But to replace me with out even a thought is cold. "She pushed Beast Boy off her gently not wanting to hurt him with her building rage. She left the room before things got any worse.**

Gar bit the inside of his cheek holding his anger, which was never an easy feat when ever she was upset. He turned and focused on Robin. "Dude. What's going on?"

Robin scoffed and explained that the team needed a fill in. He was only doing whats best for the team.

"Don't you understand? Step into her shoes for a moment. Imagine going thought all she been thought and then being told that, doesn't matter if you're a superhero or not you can't do you're job anymore because you may have a panic attacks. It's devastating, you've been out sick unable to go on missions, remember what that was like? That how she feels, worthless. You should have acted like the leader you are and call everyone in to talk about it. You have no idea what she's feeling right now. As far as she sees it, Dick you've given up on her." He snapped turning on his heel. "She loves being a Titan and you've taken that away from her." He hit the open button and walked off with out any other words.

He had to find her, talk to her. He ran to her room but found her not inside. Frowning for moment he began to think. Then he got an idea and booked it towards the stairs. He opened the door and shield his eyes from the bright rays of the sun. There she stood her cloak blowing in the wind. He moved slowly not wanting her to bolt. He made his way over to her and softly touched her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked quietly.

 **Raven turned to him. "What's there to say Beast Boy? " her words were in her best attempt at monotone but mostly was riddled with pain. "I'm just a burden now, the one place I've ever fit in. ...I don't fit anymore. "She took a deep breath pushing her feelings down.**

 **She felt like she was losing everything slowly, some days she couldn't even make her powers flicker. Now her friends were giving up hope that she'd get better. What kinda life was this? What kinda of life was it for her love.**

 **She sat on the edge of the tower, she was staring into the water. Her mind racing the thoughts. "You deserve so much more than me." This she stated like it was fact. "I'm nothing anymore, just a broken shell. "She sighed. "One day you'll get tired of "baby sitting" me. Of worrying if I'm going to have an attack today, of just me. "**

Beast Boy mirrored her movements, sitting on the edge of the tower. He kicked his legs in the air and while his mouth twisted at the words she said. After listening to her and letting a soft ocean mist hit his face he slowly grabbed her hand. "You've never been a burden to me. I spend the last years doing everything in my power to make sure that I was the burden on you. I was annoying thorn in your side for years. There was so many times I thought gees one day Raven is going to wake up and she just going to utterly hate me. but you never did."

He turned his head so he could watch her soft features in the sunlight. "Rae, you mean the world to me, I know you can't see it but you are. You're the first thing that comes to mind when I wake up in the morning and you're my last thought when I go to sleep. When I'm with you, I'm not "babysitting" you if anything you're the one babysitting me." He chuckled softly.

Changing his tone he continued, "What has happened to you is not something to take lightly, your team is going to worry about you, just like they worry about any other member on the team. That's who we are, we are family, and when you love someone you can't help but worry."

 **Raven put her head on his shoulder. "Cy wants me to go to some rehab center. He thinks they can help me pull it together. All they do is help heroes." her violet hair blew softly in the wind as her fingers laced with his.**

 **She had spent a few long days talking over her options with her "brother". They'd come up with three that may work. Rehab, mood altering drugs, or finding a way to cut off her powers and force her into retirement.**

His eyes fell once again sadden by the realization of how real her situation was. "Is that what you want to do?" He asked in mild tone.  
 **  
Raven shrugged. "I have to learn to live on my own again. I really don't want to take meds. What do you think? " she ran her thumb over his hands.**

He licked his lips as he pondered on it. He didn't really want her to leave, but he knew that she had to get better. Lifting her hand up he gently kissed her knuckles. "I think that you need to do whats best for you, not what I say, not what Cy, or Rob says. Rehab probably would be great for you, and if that's what you decide to do then I support you."  
 **  
Raven nodded. "They have a spot open in two weeks. I just wanted to talk to you about it first. "She smiled at the kiss to her hand. "I will call as much as I can. But I think I need to do this. "**

"I'm going to really miss you Rae." He whispered...

 **Raven smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you too, maybe I can visit your dreams though?" She wasn't sure she could do it without being close to him but she could try.  
**  
A small smile crept on his lips. "You'll be in my dreams anyways. You'll have to tell me when it's actually your soul okay?"  
 **  
Rae nodded not taking her head of his shoulder. "I didn't know this could feel so nice. " she leaned on him more. "Promise you'll be here when I come home? "**

He frowned as something pulled on his heart. "I'm not going anywhere Rae. I promise."  
 **  
"What's wrong handsome?" She pushed him with her shoulder. Her eyes looking up at him.**

"It just occurred to me the last time you were far away from me I didn't sleep much. If it's too strenuous on your powers I don't want to hurt yourself."  
 **  
"This time I won't be sick. Plus I'll call and you can sleep in my room if you want. . If you let me take once of your shirts with me? " she looked up at him with knowing eyes.**

He smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah sounds like a plan."

 **"Think you'll survive this weekend while I'm out with Star." She asked before grinning. "If your a good boy I'll bring you home a treat. "**

Chuckling he gently nudged her a bit, "That's right girls weekend. You know what that means for us guys?" he responded with a wink.

 **"You'll drink, play video games , and make a fool of yourselves? "She smirked. "Or were you hoping for strippers?" She teased him back.**

He laughed a hearty laugh and nodded. "All the strippers, Jump City has to offer." He affirmed with a wiggle of his eye brows.  
 **  
Raven smirked and shook her head. "Just remember you belong to me. "**

"Right damn! I must have forgotten." He smirked leaning in for a kiss.  
 **  
Raven soon her head before kissing him. She pulled back her hand on the side of his face. "Thanks."**

"Don't mention it." he murmured.  
 **  
"You always know how to make me feel better. " she took a deep breath. "What do you say we spend the day together? "**

"That's what boyfriends are suppose to do. Absolutely. What would you like to do first?" He grinned.

 **"Anything you like baby. I guess it will be our first date. .. as backwards as that sounds. "**

"Oh in the case I have the perfect place. You'll want to change by the way." He mentioned standing up. He moved to the door and swung it open "I'll meet you in the garage in ten." He winked then move through it.

 **"How should I dress? " she called out as she followed him inside. She felt better having talked to him, still angry at Rob.**

"Something that you can move in." He stated over his shoulder. He hopped down the last few steps and landed with precision. He moved to his room and tossed his uniform off his body. He made a side note to give Rob his coordinates in case of emergency. He found his favorite blue t-shirt slid it on his body and then climbed into some board shorts. He gave a last glance at his wall length mirror and ran his hand though his messy hair and winked at his reflection.

He moved quickly down to the garage more than eager to spend the day with his girlfriend.  
 **  
She came in wearing a off the shoulder top, and a pair of leggings. She liked the look on his face when he saw her shoulder where he marked her. She was even in tennis shoes.**

Beast Boy gulped his desire to rip the goddamn teasing shirt down and moved towards T-car. "I asked Cy, to let us barrow it. He was less than enthused but I some how worked my charm on him." He grinned a fanged grin at her. He opened her door for her than hurried over to the drivers side to climb in.

The sound of a popular song played softly through the speakers as Raven softly hummed along to it.

 _Tell her a story  
Tell her the honest truth  
You treat her better  
Make sure to see it through_

 _Don't be just everything she wants  
Be everything she needs  
When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her too  
_  
He listened softly to the words and found that even he had never heard it before it reminded him of her. He let his eyes stray off the road for a moment so he could look at her. Her features were soft a beautiful and it made his stomach bounce. She had tossed her hair into a high pony tail away from her face. Her skin was almost shimmering in the sunlight. He softly sighed and grabbed her grey hand. Letting the feeling of the lyrics play across his emotions.

 _But don't you run away run away  
When you get tired  
'Cause this will slip away slip away  
And start a fire  
That can never be put out  
Oh hurry time is running out  
But don't you run away run away  
Before you say  
You love her  
_ **  
Raven smiled her tiny hand in his, her fingers laced tightly. She watched or if the car intently. "So where are we going? " she told herself to remember the song, she rather enjoyed it. "**

"It's a surprise that you'll know soon enough." He beamed making a right hand turn. He drove a few more blocks and then pulling into a place call Adventure Arcade. He pulled into a spot and parked the car with ease. He gave her a curious look to see what her reaction would be.

 **Raven titled her head. "An Arcade? " she asked curiously, she'd never been good at video games. And she was sure it be over crowded. But she reminded herself live is about compromise. This was his passion she could at least try.**

He smiled an nodded, "I know what you're thinking, we aren't going to play video games." He jumped out of the car and opened her door. "We are going to play laser tag."

 **Raven blinked. "Whats that? " she asked curiously. She got out and followed him closely. She wanted to know more.**

"Laster Tag is like a game. Where you run around in the dark and shoot people with laster guns and rack up points it's super fun." He gave the most brief explanation ever. "Trust me."  
 **  
Raven shrugged. "Alright, but you'll be with me right? " she reached for his hand. Even this was a bit out of her comfort zone but she knew it made him happy.**

"Oh babe I promise I'll be right with you. Come on." He responded with out stretched hand.  
 **  
She moved with him a smile on her face, her hand in his. "Let's go kick some ass."**

"There's my girl." He affirmed wrapping his arm around her waist. The walk in and paid. And then before they could even blink they were strapped into black vest with guns attached. While an official worker when over the rules.

"Now you guys are the older group so I assume that you can actually behave your selves. No pushing no rough housing. Play fair or you'll be kicked out forever. Any questions."

 **Raven was reading the rules on the wall behind him. "Nope I think I can handle all of that. " she spun the toy gun in her hands.**

"Okay Rae, it's go time." He smirked grabbing hold of his gun and hitting the reload button. Then the doors opened and a small fog vented out covering their feet.

The music was loud and obnoxious just like he lived for. He was surprised to find that Raven wasn't killing him or even giving any indication that she was ready to call the relationship quits. The black light tinted their skin giving him an usual hue, while her nearly grey white skin hightlighted her. She stuck out like sore thumb. Surprisingly she did variably well, considering it being her first time. She kept forward following after Garfield while he snipe any opponent that came into view.

By the time the lights came back on sweat was pouring down his face while the sharp smell of musk and b.o. filled his nose making him wince slightly. "Nice job!" He remarked pointing to the score that displayed on her chest. She had managed to get the second highest score on the team.

 **Raven smiled at him, she was agile that was for sure. Every fluid movement was graceful. "It is just because you kept me safe. And people who were at your back meet me. "**

"Well I'll take you as my right hand man over Cyborg any day. He always leaves me hanging." He replied. "Come on that was just stop one on our day of adventure! " he beamed taking her hand desperate to get out of the small odor filled room.

 **Raven laughed and walked with him she was clinging to his arm.**

He clung to her and took in her perfect lavender scent. He wiped his forehead and cocked his head to left. He moved to the car and opened the door for her. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he slid into his seat and started the car up.

 **Raven shrugged. "I could eat if your hungry. But tea sounds amazing. "She climbed in with a bright smile, she was letting her body feel again because her powers were weak.**

Beast Boy drove to a small cafe that had become his favorite in the last few months. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that it was Raven's favorite either. He actually did like the atmosphere the small shop brought in, and they knew how to make a mean organic soy latte. Oh the way he talked about memories, bad guys they hadn't faced in a while, which villain was the ABSOLUTE worst, and which of Star's food dish could they stand to eat if suck on deserted island with out food.

"The Zoraka berries make my tongue numb. How long am I on the island? Because if I have to eat her Zoraka berries for the rest of my life I might as well cut it off." He spoke with a total seriousness in his voice. He opened the cafe door for her and gently placed his hand on the small of her back leading her in to the warm delicious smelling shop.  
 **  
Raven smirked. "Oh but you do such amazing things with your tongue. "She winked as age walked past him. She now always smelled like a mix of her wonderful smells and him. She took a deep breath of the shop, her shoulders relaxing. "I've always loved this place. "**

He smirked and evil grin and gripped her side. "I could demonstrate tonight if you wanted. A little going way present if you will." He purred in her ear. Instead of waiting for her response or seeing her shocked eyes he moved forwards and placed their order, to the young blonde girl. She smiled brightly at him tucking her hair back often. Her green eyes watched him intently as he mumbled off words from memory then stood admiring the muffins trying to decide which one he wanted. He smiled brightly oblivious to the fan girl and thanked her grabbing the food.

Finding Raven he sat her tea down and placed the muffin in the middle. "I got this for us to share." He indicated to the muffin. Then he sat and began sipping the iced caramel colored drink in his hand.  
 **  
Raven was blushing brightly as she took her seat, his words sent a shiver down her spine. She took a long drink of her tea. "Mm perfect. . So blondes have a thing for you. " she pulled off a piece of muffin.**

The straw in shifted the ice as he looked up at her. "What?" He asked giving her a curious look.

 **"The barista was all over you. Batting her pretty long eyelashes at you. "She smiled not feeling threatened by the younger girl. "When your confident you have the world eating out of your hand. "**

He raised his eyebrows and slightly cocked his head back over his shoulder to glance at the girl. "Hmm, I didn't even notice." He mused grabbing some muffin and putting it in his mouth.

 **Raven smiled. "I know and I'm glad. It makes me feel. .. I don't know how to explain it. " she ate some now muffin. "So your doing great at this date. "**

For once his smile shrank into a small timid smile as he finished the rest of his drink. "Actually I'm saving the best thing for last. I hope you'll still think that when we return to the tower." He replied.

 **Raven tilted her head. "Oh yeah? " curiosity in her voice. She took another drink of tea. Before ribbing her finger around the rim of the cup.  
**  
"Yup." He smirked "It's a surprise." He whispered then stood to throw away his stuff.

 **"Everything today has been a surprise." She said following him to put her mug in the dish holder. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail to fix it. "But your proving that they can be nice. "**

The couple made it back to the car and Gar found himself smiling so hard his cheeks actually hurt. He put the car in Reverse then gave her a shy look. "Ready?" He asked his eyes softly twinkling.  
 **  
"As I'll ever be. "She said matching his smile, she left her hair down as she leaned into the seat.**

His hand snaked up into her hair as he softly ran his hand along her soft strands. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" He questioned. He kept his hand in her hair softly stroking it and glancing at her every so often. Finally they reached the destination and Beast Boy was eager to jump out of the car. He grabbed her hand excitingly and watched as her eye bounced around looking around her. He lead her to small spot that was perfect for sitting and just watching a water front. The sky was a soft purple and pink as the sun continued to sink down the horizon. "Well what do you think?" He asked sitting down on his pockets.  
 **  
Raven day next to him. "Breathtaking. " she said simply her eyes scanning the distance. The moon was breaking through the sky, as the waves crashed into the shore. Creating a beautiful melody all is own. She took a deep breath of the fresh air.**

"Yes you are." He whispered leaning into her and kissing her ear. Then snuggled into her side and looked back a the soft sunset.  
 **  
Raven sat with him quietly for a bit. "What are you thinking about Gar?" She asked playing with his hair.**

Soft purr came from his chest as he looked at her. "I honestly was just thinking about how I would have never thought it would be you. Never in a million years would I have guessed."

 **"Am I that horrible? " she's half joked, her fingers moving through his hair. Looping it sound her fingers, or playing with the strands by his ear. "I didn't think it be us. But now I can't see it any other way. "  
**  
"It's not a bad thing." He replied tilting his head so she could reach every inch. "I just mean, that I've thought about my future a lot and when I thought about spending my life with someone you didn't fit that mold until a grew up and saw the errors of my ways." He smiled brightly. The sun fade out leaving a soft light from the moon. His eyes gazed back at hers then he found the courage to say what had been on his tongue for a the longest time, he was just too afraid to say it.

"I love you."

 **Raven smiled her gentle fingers in his hair, get violet eyes watching his. "I'm glad, I love you too. "She looked to him.**

He stilled his face frozen. "Wait you..." stuttering "you do?" His voice timid. He hadn't ch an answer from her.  
 **  
Raven nodded. "I do, I love how you're always there to tell a stupid joke you think will cheer me up. And how your goofy grin is so genuine it melts my heart. That no matter how irrationally angry I get at you always come back. The way you talk to me, and listen even when I'm being caring, and funny at times, and determined. Your you, and I love all of it. I'm your anchor I keep you from floating away, but your my rudder. You keep me going in the right direction. "**

"Wow who knew you could be so romantic?" He pestered her. He softly raised his hand and tickled her soft skin of her face. "Thanks for making me so happy Rae." Then he leaned in a softly kissed her.

 **Raven shrugged leaning her cheek into his hand. "I could say the same about you. To both really. I didn't know I could be happy. ." She kissed him gentle and loving.**

He kissed her softly letting the soft taste of her tea linger on his mouth before he slipped his tongue inside to tasted her deeper. Cupping the side of her cheek he kept her right next to him never wanting to leave this moment.

 **Raven had no idea how long they sat there, lost in each other. Neither did she care, her tongue dance with his as her mind spun with a million thoughts. Even after their kiss, she moved her back against his chest. Her head resting on his neck. "How did I get so lucky as to end up here with you? "  
**  
Giggling into the dark he moved. "I think it's the other way around dear." He looked at the moon and nodded "let's get you home I know you'll want to pack for tomorrow." He responded. As they moved back to the car he began laughing "man we are starting to sound like Rob and Star."

 **Raven fake a gag at that idea. "We're not all over each other in public. And you can't smell me for a mile. "She joked getting into the car. "Were are you going to sleep tomorrow night? "**

"That my dear is a fact. That alien baths in perfume. That I am sure of." He blinked a few times thinking. "I'm going to try your room First I don't if I can handle it." He admitted

 **Raven smiled. "I just don't know how she doesn't pass out from inhalation. " she buckled her self in. "Just don't make too much of a mess. " she teased.**

"I promise it will be as clean as you left it." He replied

 **Raven smiled. "I'm going to clean it before we leave, it's starting to look like your room. "**

"Hey" He remarked with a smile on his face. "I've gotten soooo much better." He stressed.

They pulled into the garage and Beast Boy made sure the radio was at the correct volume and adjusted the seat. "There." He whispered to himself. last thing he need was Cyborg yelling at him. He hung the keys up in their spot and typed the security code, locking up for the night.

 **Raven smirked. "I think I was promised something.." she let her shirt fall down her marked shoulder farther before disappearing into a run to her room.**

His heart began to hammer in his chest. "Oh..." he dashed down the hallway and scooped her up. "It playtime Rave." He growled softly as he stepped into the room and dropped her onto her bed.

 **Raven giggled she loved this side of them. They could be serious and passionate or giggling mess of love. But every moment brought her happiness. This time she remembered protection, she told herself it was the start of being good. "Oh what kind of play time? " she said putting a condom next to them so they'd remember.**

"Well let's see we could start with this." He leaned down and kissed her. "Or we could start here. He murmured trailing his hands across her chest. "Or... we could even go to third base.." he trailed off running his hands up the inside of her thigh. "Tell me want you want first baby."  
 **  
Raven whimpered, her body always quick to respond to his touch. She licked her lips. "Is all an option? " she has her eyes on his**.

"Well I am a man of many talents." He grinned his famous fang smile. He pressed his lips to hers while one hand cupped her though jeans and the other snuck up the inside of her shirt trailing feather like touches across her skin.

 **Raven whimpering under his touch knew they were in for another long but fun night. "That you are Garfield. " she whispered against his lips.  
**  
Using his magic touch he lifted her shirt up and off her body, then he was down pulling off her jeans. He kissed her thigh softly then move up to her navel. He placed a kiss in the middle of her her chest, right next to the thumb of her heart. He continued moving up kissed her lips soft and sweet but laced it with complete passion. Then he kissed her red chakra on her forehead. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Rae." He whispered brushing his thumb across her cheek. Stilling the lust emotion for a moment his eyes bounced back and forth watching her soft orbs display emotion for him. "I am so in love with you." he confessed.

 **Raven blushed brightly, she knew them she'd let him in to a part of her the others couldn't see. "Now who's being a romantic? "She ran her fingers over his face. "We're the best thing to happen to each other. " she said softly. "This love thing is new to me Gar, but I'm learning.**

"And I'm fine being patient." He whispered. He stopped all words she was about to say by kissing her. His hands moved out of sight and brushed along the hem line of her lace panties. He tugged softly along the edges letting the power of the soft caress spark across her body.  
 **  
She kissed him back, loving every touch he gave her. Goose bumps followed his fingers as her body arched. Her eyes fluttered closed as she whimpers. She hasn't know life would take her in this direction but she was sure glad it did.**

Moving his lips across the fleshy part of her neck, he kissed, licked and suckled her skin knowing that she was falling under his lust filled spell. Hiking her panties to the side he pressed the pads of his fingers across her clit, taking every whimper that the small touch offered with him. Sliding his middle finger down he gently swept her moist core, then flicked back up to her pleasure spot. Filling her body arch under him he knew it just a matter of time before his name fell from her swollen lips.

 **Raven shook under his touch. "If heaven is real you send me there. " he was right, he was learning more about her than she knew herself. "Oh Gar..."**

"I think I'll let my girlfriend come a few times before I given in her sweet body." He murmured into her skin. He moved his lips down across her body kissing her chest then her hip bone. Sliding her garments down her thighs.  
 **  
Raven cried out again as she clutched the blankets. "Is this because I'm leaving you for the weekend? "She let him have his way with her.**

"No, it's because she amazing." He whispered into the dark.

 _Kiss._

"She's brilliant."

 _Kiss._

"Beautiful."

 _Kiss._

"And because I love her."

 _Lick._

 **Raven whimpers turned into moans as the candles in her room lite themselves. "Gar!" She felt all his emotions flooding through her, she knew he meant every word he said. Her eyes closed, her lips were parted.  
**  
Answering her call, he lifted one her legs and tossed it behind his head. Burying his face into her core he took in deep sigh as he let is tongue explore the sweet desire that seemed to pour out of her. Sliding his tongue long her clit then farther down he tasted her, his body purred as he dove his tongue inside. He loved the tasted of her, a perfect combination of everything that made her, her.  
 **  
Raven felt her hand move to tangle in his hair, she had to touch him. She was already on the edge, god he was good at this. Her moans were growing louder as she started to bite her lip.**

He removed his tongue out of her trembling core and flicked it up across to that spot. He placed two fingers into her pumping slowly and carefully as he knew she was just moments away. He located the rough area inside and petted his fingers against it. Feeling her muscles clench in response he smiled as he flicked his tongue in careful patterns.

 **Raven felt her eyes roll back in her head. His name spilling from her lips. "Oh baby!" she was shaking and jerking under him. She was cumming for him. And it was amazing. Raven whimpered. "I need you baby. Please" her body was begging for him.**

His pants flew off to her request and he managed to roll the foreign object down his hard shaft. Climbing over her, he guided his covered self inside her easily. He groaned, in pleasure his eyes slipping back into his head. It didn't matter how many times he made love to her, each time she was always that tight perfect body.

And _she_ was all _his_.

 **Ravens hands trailed down his spine her nails scratching softly. She pulled him closer to her before she nipped his shoulder and rolled them over so she was on top.**

He moaned loudly fighting to catch his breath. A evil smirk grew on his face and his green hands moved up her straddling legs Then came to rest on her hips.

 **Raven eyes locked on his, she was going to watch what she did to him. She slowly pulled so just the tip of him was inside of her before dropping down on him. Her moans catching in her throat, she rolled her hips as she ran her nails over his chest. She changed her angle with each thrust trying to find the one that drove then both wild.**

Gar held his breath as he fought from closing his eyes. He wanted to give in to her but he also didn't want come too early. "Give me everything Rae." He moaned softly as she slid forward. His nails pressed into her hips as she rose and fell on him.  
 **  
Raven kept moving as she pulled his hands from her hips locked her fingers with his and pulled them to above his head. "You can count on that baby. "Her body pressed him. Her chest brushing his, as her walls started to tighten around him.**

Profanities fell from his mouth as he arched his hips up. He couldn't help but think about how hot she was right then. A light sweat coated his body as he grunted his wrist twisting against her hands

 **Raven leaned down and nipped his shoulder again crying out at the arch of his hips. Her body hummed slightly as she started falling over the edge. Her moans echoed in his ears. "Gar. . " her breaths were becoming erratic as she closed her eyes hopeful he'd come with her.  
**  
He pressed his body against hers as he fell into total ecstasy with her. Her name fell from his lips as he lost all thought process riding just on orgasm. Finally she let go of his hands and he promptly wrapped his arms around her back, peppering kisses on the top of her plum hair.

 **Raven cuddled into his chest, she closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Her gray skin was covered in a light glimmer of sweat.**

Closing his eyes he focused on the soft feeling of her bare chest rising and falling on to his. He listened carefully for the little changes her body gave indications she had fallen asleep. He waited a little longer until he was positive she was asleep. Then in breath of an almost whisper he stated, "I can't wait until you're my wife."  
 **  
Raven stirred a little, she was cold. She nuzzled deeper into him the best she could.**

Not wanting to wake her. He began to focus using a part of his powers that wasn't well known to many. Using the concept that he could make his skin warmer mimicking a polar bear his skin emitted heat warming the girl in his arms. Knowing he couldn't keep it up all night, he settled on just for that moment and he slowly fell in a deep satisfied sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Late that night after the girls have left.**

 **Ivory smiled to herself, she'd planned things well. Everyone in Titan Tower was fast asleep do to some of her help. Little knockout gas in the heating system always did the trick. She'd been smart having made a cast of Raven's hands she entered the Tower with out it making a fuss at her.**

 **She first found the bathroom, and decided to shower. She chose to use Raven's shampoo. She wanted to smell like the other women, thinking this would help get her what she wanted. She also had died her hair a purple color.**

 **She looked for the right door, she read all the names finding his room. He wasn't in it. She found Ravens next, She'd added extra sleep agent to the other rooms. But he'd promised her something, and she was going to get it.**

 **She didn't make a sound as she walked over to the bed, she took out a small needle, and carefully gave him a shot. It was a protein mix of pheromones, and a few accelerates. She was pretty sure this would awaken the "beast" in him and push him into a false heat. He'd have no choice in her mind, but her.**

 **She had let her clothes fall off at the door, she was laying next to him running her fingers up and down his arm. "Hey big boy time to wake up. "**

Beast Boy senses stirred as he slept "Raven?" He mumbled. His head against his pillow. Just then his eye snapped open leaving the man behind all together. Growled into the darkness his eye searching for the source of the perfect smell.

 **Ivory smiled and licked her lips. She ran her fingers over his chest. She didn't look at him. She wanted him and whatever it took she'd do.**

Growling again he grabbed her wrist rather roughly and pulled her down to his lips.  
 **  
Ivory smiled and whimpered into the kiss. She moved to straddle him. Her hands traced over his muscles as she rocked her hips so she wiggled against him.**

"No" he grunted. "I only take you from behind like animals. On you're knees mate." He remarked flipping her off him.  
 **  
Ivory whimpered but did a told. She locked her arms over each other to keep herself steady. She moved her knees apart so her hips were in the air and she was waiting for him. "Anything you say. "**

He could smell the sharp scent of her. Licking his lips he freed himself from his boxers. Taking what was rightfully his, He surged forward spearing deep inside her.

 **Ivory cried out, she clutched the bed sheets her body getting hit with a shiver. "Mmm that's it." She bit her lips, she wasn't as tiny as Raven but she did fit him quite as well.**

A low deep growl echoed in the room and before she could even inhale, Ivory found her slammed into the headboard. His hand tightened around her thin throat and shoved her head back into the soft wood.

"Who the fuck are you?" He grunted through clenched teeth his fangs bared. "You smell like my mate you even have similar features but I know how my mate feels. I know every inch of her body and her perfect cunt. You aren't her. You are not her so who are you whore?" His claws digging into the flesh of her neck.

 **Ivory pulled at his hands trying to pull them free. "You know very well who I am. "She could feel her skin ripping. She whimpered a bit. "Are you not enjoying yourself? "**

"I know that your not Raven." He bit his voice shaking at her name. "Why are you here?" He moved closer choking her neck. And pinning her down with his body.

 **"For you " sure choked out. "For this " sure wiggled her hips. She was feeling dizzy.**

"Your asking for dangerous things whore. I'm not just play thing you can come get pleasure from." His voice was dark and hidden with thick mysterious emotions.

"You're not my mate." He spit like venom. "I will not fuck you whore." Easing the grip on her neck. "Since you're here might as well use you properly." He let go of her neck leaving purplish red marks across her olive skin. Gripping the side of her hair he pulled her away from the headboard and down the mattress.  
 **  
Ivory was more than was confused as she room deep breaths. "Then what are you going to do to me? " she asked yipping.**

"You can here taunting me. Waking me up. I'm ready for my mate but she isn't here. So you'll fix what you've done." He rolled his body over then with her hair still clenched his fist he moved her head down and towards his taunt cock.

"Suck it whore."

 **Ivory took a deep breath and got over the tip of him. Her eyes watching his, she licked over his whole length. She took him into her mouth and pumped him. She was curious if her theory was right. This would make him want it more, this wouldn't be enough to take away all the need.**

"Harder." Ordered his fingers never leaving her hair.

 **Ivory did as told closing her eyes, she sucked on him taking him fully in her mouth as she had no gag reflects.**

The beast groaned as her mouth worked on his erected vein member. It was clear she knew what she was doing.

 **Ivory did know what she was doing and was good at what she did. She kept her motions up as he played with his balls. She wanted to make him cum.**

He offered no praises or even a hint that he was enjoying what she was doing to his cock. The only thing he did was occasionally grunt as she moved up and down him. His hand gripped her hair nearly tearing her hair from her scalp. As he forcefully moved her in and out of her mouth. "Swallow." He commanded knowing she do want she was told as she fucked him with her large mouth

 **Ivory did just that licking her lips clean. Her scalp hurt pretty bad but she was watching him. She was proud of herself for making him cum.**

"You know master is going to be pretty upset when he wakes up to you in her bed." His voice. Still low but had changed in tone. He seemed to like this idea. Beast Boy was always about control so the idea of waking up pure horror made him smile a vile smile.

 **Ivory smiled. "I thought you were master? " she looked up at him. Her hips rocking. "But I'll be a good girl. I'll do whatever you tell me. "  
**  
"I'm beast I'm strong and I'm always aware what's going on. But Garfield actually is main soul in this body." He murmured upset that she brought that up. He settled into the bed. "Come up here." Pulled on her hair again.

 **Ivory whimpered and did told as told. She ran her finders over his chest as she moved up. "Why can't you be mine? "She whined.**

"She was his long before you appeared in his life. personally she handles me rather well." He smiled at the thought of taking Raven at the beach. He finally let go of her hair and let her snuggle into the crook of his body. "Sleep." He commanded as he felt the master pulling back at him.  
 **  
Ivory curled around him. Breathing in his scent as she let her head rest on his shoulder. She soon feel asleep her chest rising and falling. Bruises forming all over her body. Including his hands marks on her hips.  
**  
Beast Boy woke with a jolt. His mind felt foggy and as a vein pumped viciously in his forehead. He groaned loudly and his right hand moved to cover his face.  
"God what happened last night." He whispered that's when the sharp smell of lavender hit is nose.

For a fraction of a second he thought maybe Raven had come home early. Then he turn his head and found a strange Woman almost super glued to his chest.

A very naked woman.  
 _  
Shit._  
 **  
Ivory stirred as she looked up at him with a smirk. "Morning big guy. Thanks for last night. "She had her leg over his. Her skin was soft even if was bruised.**

"Ivory?!" He yelled pushing her away from his body. "What the fuck did you do to me?" He asked looking at his hands want torso.

 **Ivory smirked as she climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. "It's more like what you did to me. "She ran her hands through her hair, she licked her swollen lips. "Big man tends to be a little rough. "  
**  
Dread filled his body as he stared wide eyed. "You drugged me." He accused knowing it had to be true there was no way he consciously do anything. He had a sudden need to throw up. He grabbed his comm. That sat on bedside table and flick on the emergency button.  
 **  
"They are still asleep handsome. "She blew him a kiss as she disappeared info the hall and then all together.**

 **Rob was the first to wake up and hear the emergency, he ran to ravens room feeling like he got hit by a bus. "What's going on? "  
**  
Ivory she broke into the tower drugged us. Got me alone and did something to make the beast come out." He trembled he flipping over her waste basket to make a makeshift bucket. He began to dry heave in it as Cyborg tumbled into room

 **Cy rose a brow at the mess in front of him. "Fuck boy. "**

Rob sighed. "Thank god the girls weren't home. .. how in bloody hell did she get in? .. we'll have to up security. .."

Cy pulled up BB to a standing position. "Let's get you a shower. ." He said leading him to the bathroom while Rob cleaned up Raven's room including changing the sheets.

Beast Boy sat in the shower wondering he was to do. Cyborg stood outside coaching him like a child. "What do I do?" He mutter raking his hand through his hair. "Things happened cyborg and don't have any clue what they were."  
 **  
"With Rae you be honest. In the shower you get clean. The girls are on their way back in sure. " he sighed as he thought on it. "We could try hypnosis to see if we can coach it out? "  
**  
"She going to hate me." He whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself he might as well get use to sleeping alone.  
 **  
Cyborg grumbled. "Don't make me come in there. Give her more credit than that. You're a victim in this. " he shook his head. This was a mess and not something their delicate friend needed.**

He huffed and let the. Hot water burn his skin imaging melting off all of her on him. He bathed the rest of himself and took what Cy had said to heart there was nothing he could do but plead his case and hope she understand.  
 **  
Cy looked to him after he was out and dressed. "I'm here for you. She should see reason."**

Raven had come home and was trying to figure out why her room felt so wrong. She began searching, looking around.

He pressed his thumb to the print scanner and the door slid open. His eyes were cast down as he stepped inside and let the door shut behind him.

 **Raven reached behind her bookshelf, she felt her mouth go dry. Her back was to Beast Boy. Her tears filing her violet eyes, she picked up the panties feeling a prick in her finger. They were powder pink with bright bows. She felt her heart rate sky rocked. She knew they weren't hers. She wanted to scream to yell, to get sick. But it hit her then.**

Her body stiffened as she collapsed to the floor, her muscles twitched as her eyes faded. Her mind ran wild, it showed her, her worst fear. Gar and some girl in her bed. Of him making love to her. Of him telling this girl how Raven meant nothing him.

Her breath was catching in her throat as her body gave in. Her heart stopped her body fell limp. Cy rushed in having been watching her vitals in his com. He started CPR. "Come on Rae don't leave us now. ."he felt the tears start fall.

It felt like forever when he heard Cyborg talk again. "Good girl keep fighting. "He heard her gasp as she took in air but didn't stop. He knew her heart rate was too erratic.

Beast Boy could only stare in horror as she fell onto the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes he gripped his head. "No no no." He muttered as voices cursed and taunted him. Cyborg demanding help cause him or rather a beast part of himself to spring forward. Tears streamed down his cheeks as She faded.

"Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry." He mumbled holding her hand to his chest.  
 **  
Cy looked at him. "Don't touch her hands.. I think she got dosed again. ." he said said swallowing hard. ."call an ambulance."**

Beast Boy nodded dropping her hand and grabbing his comm. He he pressed the emergency emt and set his comm down next to her.

"Raven. I love you. I promise. You're my best friend don't leave me. He cried brushing her hair from her face.

 **Cy sighed as they loaded her into the ambulance. His mind racing. He sighed as he looked to him. "Get in the car. We're going to follow them. .. " he looked pale.**

Beast Boy placed the comm. in the center of the T car, finishing texting Robin the details of where they were head, as the pair of them soared after the red flashing lights. The look that had been placed on his face was one of regret and scowling frown. He didn't say one word as his friend sped after the ambulance. Finally they reached the E.R. and Raven was rolled into the intensive care unit to be immediately worked on.  
 **  
Cy went up to the nurse having left him sitting in the chair. When she was stable they both got let in. He'd made sure Beast Boy was in the chair next to her. "Talk to her." he said as he stood on the other side. He brushed his fingers over her face.**

Raven was even more hooked up than she had been in new York. She was on a ventilator, her heart rate was all over the place. But she looked fine, just like she was sleeping.

His face felt itchy from where his tears had dried. Taking Cy's advice he leaned over and in very quiet loving tone let the word tumble out.

"Rae. I probably am going to be saying this for rest of my life, I'm going to say it now and I know when you wake up I'll be saying it too. I didn't get a chance to tell. You before but Ivory snuck into the tower last night. She drugged us and then did thing to me which I don't remember at all. I woke up to find her laying in your spot. This whole thing as spun completely out of control."

 **Raven's monitors buzzed as he talk to her. Her heart seemed to steady at his voice, but race at ivory's name.**

Cy watched them both, it killed him to see them both this way. he got a cool rag and was running over her skin . He knew Robin was updating security back home. "Keep talking."

Licking his lips he continued, watching the monitors Buzz to life. "When I came in and you had that look on your face, I knew your heart had just shattered. My whole body broke down right there. I never want to see that again. Feel it again. You're mine Rae. You know that. I would never purposely hurt you." His hand reached for her bandage one since that's were the poison entered.

 **Cy just watched, he knew this should be private but he couldn't pull himself Away.**

With his touch her body started to calm and fight, slowly the amount of work the ventilator was doing was hung down. It was like she was remembering how to take a breath. Her hand was tiny and warm in his. Some where deep inside she was listening.

Noticing her levels getting higher he decide to go to happier time. "Hey have I ever told you when I really knew that I liked you? Like as more than a friend? It was a Thursday... like three years ago. Red x was being the dick, that he is and had pretty much subdued all of us... he made that snide comment about how someone should snatch you up and make them their's... my brain instantly voiced itself. Remember? I told him to leave you the hell alone and that you did belong to someone..." a hint of smile broke on his lips as he looked at Cyborg.

"When I said that I meant you belonged to me...I was so mad at myself for saying it out loud but that's when I knew it didn't matter what I said or thought right then I made up my mind that I wanted you to be mine. It only took me two in half years to admit it to you."

 **Cy chucked as he smiled at his friend nodding. Now he was getting the idea. Give her a reason to keep fighting.**

Raven was slowly gaining color back to her face, her body starting to function a little bit at a time. Her middle finger twitched in his hand.

The mood in room changed dramatically and it wasn't long before Beast Boy and Cy were laughing telling stories.

"What about the time you told Robin to fuck off because he didn't want you do something. Man the look on his face was priceless." Beast Boy recounted  
 **  
Cy laughed. "She can have quite a temper when she wants to. " he was whipping tears of laughter from his face.**

A nurse came in and smiled to them both. "The Dr. says I can remove her breathing tube. She's showing drastic signs of improvement. Whatever you two are doing keep it up." She slowly pulled the tube and removed some of the things covering Raven's face.

Raven swallowed, her throat was raw and sore. She was starting to feel. Soon she'd be waking up.

Beast Boy looked down at the woman in the bed and raised his hand to her forehead. "Baby can you hear me? Cy here and Star is down stairs. She insisted on buying you flowers." His thumb traced across her chakra. "Are you going to wake up and tell us some of your favorite memories?"

 **Raven gave the best response she could muster she squeezed his hand. Her eyes were moving under the lids as she fought to open them. They were cloudy, they had gray tinting the edges. She felt her head pound as she closed her eyes again.**

Cy took a deep breath. "That a girl. Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

"There's my girlfriend." Beast Boy mumbled lifting his gaze to hers. "Take your time babe. I know your head must be kill ya."

 **Cy took a deep breath.**

Raven tried to talk but only a whimper came out her throat was so raw. She also was starting to shake, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Pair was silent as Starfire came into room "Is she a awake?" She asked softly. Placing an over priced flower bouquet on to the table. She reach around Cy, and gently brushed her hand on the pale ones cheek. "You are with friends, my dear. Do not let the power of fear poison your mind." Her voice was kind and loving.

 **Raven nodded, she looked to her friends. She needed something to drink. And to know where the hell she was. She again tried to talk but it wasn't really understandable. Her eyes brows knitted together as she tried to sit up, her heart hammered in her ears as she wavered back and forth her blood pressure dropping.**

Robin came in the small room. "Oh thank god. "

"Easy." Beast Boy remarked helping her up.

 **Raven was shaking as she looked at him. . "Where?" She asked as her hands sat on his shoulders.**

Cy took the other friends of of the room. "We should let them be. They have a lot of talking to do. "

"You're in jump city hospital, honey." Star replied softly. "I'll be outside if you need me. Come on Robin." She responded grabbing her lovers hand. Beast Boy stomach clenched as he watch his friend leave.

"Here." He grabbed the cup full of water and steady the straw for her.

 **Raven took a drink before choking on it, she started to take a deep breaths. "What happened? " she asked looking at him as the events come back.  
**  
"Ivory broke into the tower drugged us... then things happened. I promise nothing that I had I had any control over." He exhaled slowly. "Then you came home and found a booby trap."

 **Raven looked at him. "Did she hurt you ?" she was concerned as she swallowed again. She was ribbing her thumb over her bandaged hand.**

His eyes were unwavering as his mouth grimaced . "Not physically." He murmured. "She hurt you again."

 **Raven eyes watched his as she scooted over in the bed. Looking at him with expectant eyes. "We're not talking about me yet. I want to know about you first."**

He bit the inside of his cheek wishing to die right then. He may have been a victim but he felt like it was entirely his fault. He moved closer to her needed to feel her skin on his. "She... took advantage of the beast side of me."

 **Raven took a sharp intake of breath. "She better pray I never see her." Her voice was a growl as she pulled him closer to herself. She wanted to cry, for him more than herself. Her mind couldn't help but worry he'd leave her, now that he knew he could have anyone he wanted.**

"I cant be sure but I don't think the beast would... you know... but you'd have to ask him." He shuddered deciding if he should attempt to get the bed with her or not. Without warning tears began to flood his eyes and he was hit with a sudden fear. "Please don't hate me." He whispered watching her face.  
 **  
Raven blinked a few times. "I don't hate you Garfield. " her voice was soft as she patted the bed. "I love you, and if you were drugged I'm sure as hell not going to hold it against you. " she sighed, she was tired and shaky and not sure what to tell him.**

"Can i?" He pointed to the bed. When she nodded he gingerly climbed into the bed and let his one arm wrap over her body. "I love you." He whispered into the crook of her neck.

 **Raven cuddled into him taking a deep breath. She was still shaking like a leaf. She leaned back. "My chest hurts like hell. "**

"Well they said Cy bruised your sternum. You're luck he didn't break it. You stopped breathing..." he muttered closing his eyes. Positive thoughts.

 _Positive_ thoughts. He thought.

How can you think positive after a day like that?

 **Raven ran her hands threw his hair. "You must have showered today. Your hair is so soft. " she smiled as she kissed the top of his head. She was trying to change the subject.**

" I did. I think Cy made me use extra soap..." he smiled seeing her efforts. "How was the girls trip?"

 **Raven smiled. "Pretty good. She's not to bad when she relaxes and they gave her a bath without perfume. She even helped me pick you up a surprise. .. not sure I'll be able to give it to you until I get back though. "  
**  
"You fine honey. You should rest."

 **Raven whimpered. "As long as you don't leave me. "She cuddled into him slowly drifting back asleep. The nightmares taking hold of her sleep.**

I won't leave. He whispered kissing her head. "Dream of me?" He requested.

 **Raven forced her mind to clear of the nightmares thinking about him and their future. Something she hadn't yet thought about. It took her by surprise to see children. . Their children? A little girl with blue curls and her father's smile. And a dark haired little boy who chased her around. She felt so at peace.  
**  
 **Cy came back into the room to see his friends. "Everything good? "**

Beast Boy nodded his eyes still closed, "she just sleeping." He acknowledged him.

 **Cy nodded before letting them rest.**

Four nights, in that tiny ass hospital bed. But every time they went to release her she get hit with an attack before they could bring the paperwork. Her frustration was growing as she'd seen no signs if her powers since waking up. She shook most days constantly.

They finally let her out, she was becoming depressed there was no doubt to it. Getting her to come out of her room or to eat was a fight. She hung up her uniform wouldn't even look at it.

Then she started getting ill a few times a day. The doctors said it was stress manifesting itself as a physical system. It was an angry looking Cy who came in one morning. "I'm taking you tonight. I can't watch you self destruct any longer. Do you see what your doing to him, to all if us? Your better then this. "

Raven looked up at him with big eyes. She felt so lost, so useless. She looked up at him wishing Beast Boy would come back from his shower."now start packing. "

Raven nodded as she started to do as told. She was putting clothes and things in her bag as she fought her brain to not think about being away from him.

Beast Boy moved down the hall at a snails pace. He rubbed his hand through his wet hair several times letting the feeling of it try to calm his nerves. He was constantly on edge now, knowing that Raven could have an attack at any moment, left him anxious and melancholy at best. He was always by her side, even helping her shower, because he was positive if he left her for even a second she let the dark fog take over and would never wake up again.

There was dark circles under his eyes, sleep had become a nightmare once more. With imagines of Cyborg doing CPR on her for hours with no result, or A dark haired Ivory whispering horrible sinful things to him, he had stopped sleeping all together. He scratched his neck constantly looking behind his shoulder.

He was so on edge. Determined that the She Devil would be right behind him at any given time.

He opened the door to "their" room and felt instantly worst, the dark color of her walls made his happy persona fly completely out the window now. He never felt good in this room anymore. He let out a tired yawn and then turned his head to see a wide eyed Raven placing items into a bag.

"Uh, Rae, what are you doing?"

 **Raven sniffled a bit. "Cy is making me go to the rehab place tonight. . "She wanted to run to him and to hide deep in his arms. But she could see he was just as drained as she was. "I'm so sorry. " she finally sobbed. She'd been keeping it mostly together refusing to let him see her cry. "I'm ruining your life. ."**

Shock course though his veins making him feel instantly awake. "What? You can't leave." He whined an animal like whine and moved over to her. "Please don't leave right now." He mumbled reaching out to touch her. "Who is going to protect you?"

 **Raven flung herself into his arms. She stayed in his arms breathing in his scent. "Baby we're not living life. I have to go. I want us to be happy. . I want to be able to take care of myself. .. "  
**  
With all the emotions spinning and swirling around the room, and the exhausted man couldn't seem to think straight. He had forgotten that he had agreed to this just week before.

"I can take care of you. I want to take care of you, Your mine, and I'm yours." He whimpered his tear filled eyes pleading with hers.

 **Raven took a deep breath. "Okay baby I won't go. " she sounded defeated. "I thought you were okay with this. I know you'll take care of me. I know we're each others. "She couldn't stand knowing she was hurting him.  
**  
Something began to tear at him and he realized that if he kept her there, he may as well be signing her death certificate. He sighed and shook his head fighting everything inside him. "No, you're right." He grabbed her waist pulling her towards the bed. "You need to go." he muttered. "You need to get better." Laying her on the bed he moved over to her. "Can I please just make you mine one more time before you go?" he asked his mind racing. She wasn't strong enough for this but he was sure he could be soft and gentle.  
 **  
Raven nodded as she looked up to him. "I'm always yours. But yes love. " she ran her hands over his face. She swallowed as she looked up at him. "Just remember your promise. That you'll be here when I come back. "**

"Where would I go?" He asked looking at her. Then he moved slow kissing her mouth, and balling up her shirt with his fist. He was soft that was sure but needy. Every movement was almost like he was positive it would be his last. He kissed down her chin, neck feeling her heart begin to race under his lips. He needed her, more than ever. So you can imagine his pain when a soft knock interrupted their private moment.

Gar lifted his head and scoffed, "What the fuck." He muttered looking at the door.  
 **  
Raven whimpered. "Come back later please? "She was arching softly her voice was gentle but firm.**

Cy groaned. "You have half an hour missy don't let me regret it? "

Beast Boy moved gingerly a coy smile placed on his lips. "I love you." Whined appreciating her smart thinking. His mouth moved back to her trachea trailing down her body. His hand trailed up to her chest. His touch gentle as he softly gripped her.

 **Ravens whimpers filed the air. "I need you just as bad as you need me love. " her body covered in goosebumps.**

His green hands trailed down her body and kissing her softly. His mouth was telling her that he was going to miss her, laced with passionate. He opened her drawer and noisily grabbed a wrapper package. Moving agonizingly slow removing her clothes. They only had a few minutes and he wasn't going to waste a single second.

 **Raven moaned her body arched high as she struggled to get his clothes off him. "I love you. " she whispered softly.  
**  
Removing his clothes was something he had gotten rather good at. In mere moments he had removed everything and had slipped on some protection. His body slipped back over hers in his rightful place. His emerald eyes locked on to hers and that's when it finally hit him. All the pain and suffering they both had been feeling tugged on his heart. Blinking slowly he slowly leaned in and brushed his nose against the side of her face. His lips softly grazed hers as his breath stilled in his chest. Everything in his being told him that if she didn't get help soon he would lose the love of his life.

His eyes closed as he slid into her opened legs. Without a single word he moved his hips drawing out the feeling for both of them. Sliding in then sliding out. Slow and careful. His way of remembering exactly how it felt to be inside her body. She was fragile like the finest china that sat in a glass cabinet, not being use because the fear of breaking it was far greater. He kept up his speed never letting his lips leave her skin. He was patient build up gradually wanting it to be the best fall ever.  
 **  
Raven moved with him, there was no nails on his son just gentle touched. Her body arched closer to his, her eyes closed with his. Every movement in sync with his, each thrust, each breath. She kissed him where her lips could reach.**

Her body tight and welcoming, her heart beating with his. this was beyond perfect. She felt like nothing else in the world existed just them.

After a long while he finally let out a moan that tickled along her skin and lips. He lifted his head and placing on hand on the top of her head. Tangling green into violet he whispered, "come with me my love." Then he picked up his pace moving faster. His body was aching for release and he wasn't quiet ready to give it up, only heaven knew how long he would have to be with out his Empath. Arching his back he force himself in deeper feeling the sweet sensation of her body tightening around him.

 **"Gaaarfield" she moaned his name stretching it out as her body jerked. Her walls pulling him in the there familiar way. Her eyes closed as she came with him. Her body erupting in goosebumps as her body was hit with one of her most intense climaxes.**

He gripped her hair and buried his head in her neck. Passionate didn't come close to how he felt. He peppered kisses along her collar bone then slipped out of her body. "Don't forget me." He whispered his chest heaving. "Lord knows I won't ever forget that." he spoke softly watching her chest rise and fall.  
 **  
Raven licked her lips. "Baby I could never forget you. You're what make life livable. "She took a deep breath. "I need a shirt that smelled like you. . To sleep in. " she said not wanting to move.**

He kissed her again softly. "I'll go get you one. Don't leave okay?"

He rushed to his room and located the one shirt that he knew shed love. He held the dark fabric in his hands and moved back to her room. He stepped into room and saw Cy helping carrying her bag.

 **Raven ran up to him, she took the shirt in her hands. She then took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately in front of Cy and all. "When I get back, life will get better. " she said with as much confidence as she could muster.  
**  
He kissed her back pressing his hips against hers. "I'll be here when you get back." He reassured his eyes sad.

 **Raven nodded. "Video chat tonight? " she asked hopeful as Cy tugged her arm. "If I don't pull you to live birds apart now you'll never leave. "**

"Okay." He affirmed he kissed her one last time. He let go and watch as the two walked out of the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Later that night. His phone lit up with her face as she laid in her new room in his shirt.**_ _  
_  
"Hey beautiful." He greeted with a bright smile. "How is the new place?"

 **"My bed is tiny but the people seem nice though. " she held her phone close, his shirt hung off her shoulder. "It's good to see you smile."**

He frowned at the bed. "I'm sorry I wish you could sleeping next to me. I'm so much calmer when your here." He mumbled. "You're shirt looks freaking fantastic on you."  
 **  
Raven giggled. "I'm sure it is oh so sexy. And in right there with you in heart and soul. "She stuck her tongue out at him.**

He raise his eyebrow at her. "Wow feeling saucy are we?" He questioned letting. A faint smile brush his lips. He yawned and rolled onto his side. "Your bed smells like you. And your body..."

 **Raven shook her head mirroring him. "Our bed smells like us. " she held his shirt close. "Tell me a story 'til I fall asleep?"**

He smiled softly laying on his stomach he closed his eyes for a moment pondering on what he could possibility tell her that she hadn't already read. Licking his lips he gently touched the screen with his finger and exhaled.

"Once a upon a time there was a little boy who lived a wonderful place. He was an excited little one who often when on many adventures and met very many different creatures. His life was simple and carefree, he was happy. One day he had been playing on the banks of a muddy river when a large dragon came to him. Being the zealous one he was, he was not frighten by the monster but instead began to ask him why he was there."

"The dragon spoke in a low voice, and told the little boy that he was the keeper of secrets and he had come with an mission. The boy listened intently his curious mind peaking. The Dragon continued and told him not to be afraid because he was going to be with him for a very long time."

"And that's how the two became fast friends, the boys grew as did the dragon, looking fiercer and dreadful every day. As time when on the dragon told the boy all about the secrets he concealed in his heart. The boy learned quickly that just because the dragon was there didn't mean he was always his friend."

His eyes drooped but he continued on. "One day the boy met a beautiful girl. He compared her beauty to the night sky, and just like time works the two became lovers. The boy loved his girl, but the dragon did not. Dragon was jealous of the girl and would often whisper doubt in the boy's heart. 'She will never love you, she only cares about herself.' The boy always doubted the dragon but often found himself wondering if the secrets were true. This when on for many years and boy finally grew tired of the dragon and banished him away but as fate would have it the dragon couldn't leave. So instead the dragon used magic to make himself invisible, so the boy could still hear and feel the secrets but didn't even see the dragon."

His voice trailed off as he fell sleep with his phone still in his hand.

 **She fell asleep to his story, curious if it was his and the dragon was the beast side of him. She was great full for his voice being the last thing she heard. Her phone still in her own hand. The sound of him breathing kept her calm through the first night. At some point in the early morning their video call dropped.**

 **Day two was rough, they put her through a physical and stress test. Followed by a psych evaluation. None of which did she handle particularly well. But it was that evening that would change her life. The doctor assigned to her sat next to her. She was a beautiful blonde with silver eyes. She explained she'd been chosen because she had a few things in common with Raven. She feed off emotions and could teach others with it how to modify. She was going over the action plan when she smiled. "We had originally planned to try a speed course with you, but given your condition we think it's best to slow it down. We project it taking about six weeks. "**

 **Raven shifted. Six weeks? ! She couldn't handle the thought of being away from him that long. Her heart raced. "I can handle the speed course. I promise, I know I can. "**

 **Kt shook her head. "I can't allow you to do it. I can't give you some of the meds needed. .. they didn't tell you did they? " she asked reading the girls trouble emotions. At the puzzled look she continued. "Sweetheart, you're pregnant. "**

 **At that moment her heart sunk, her mind went back to how Beast Boy had reacted that first night. Her hand absently going to her stomach. "Is it okay?" the fear was taking grip.**

 **Kt worked quickly pulling a good memory forward in Raven's head. "Tomorrow we'll get you an ultrasound. We need to focus on getting you better. Because until your better the child is at risk. "**

 **The rest of the day was a blur. She remembered texting Beast Boy and being told Cy had him on a secret mission. The first two weeks were hard, with texts and video calls. But week three was the worst. Immersion therapy.**

 **She could have no contact with them for ten days. During that ten days Cyborgh kept him busy. They had picked out a new bed, he hated the idea that Ivory head been in his sisters bed. He gotten them a new game and system that they could do raids on with far away friends.**

 **Raven called at as soon as she could. Her voice sounded more like her own. She was starting to sound healthy. She hit the button to turn it to a video call. She had decided not to breath a word about being pregnant till they were face to face in person.**

 **She smiled at him, she was in his shirt it clung a little tighter to her chest. She looked like she'd put a little weight on. Not a lot but enough to make her look healthier. Her eyes still seemed dark. "I've finally stopped shaking! And I'm making real progress. I haven't had an attack in two days. If I can make it a week they say they can start training me on my powers again. " she felt the acid building up in her throat. This being sick all the time was getting old. But she was happily blaming it in the meds they had her on to help with the process."I've missed you so much. "**

Beast Boy grew healthier and stronger everyday. It helped seeing her face every night before he went to bed. The weeks went by and it was clear Cyborg had put him under his wing. Just like the old days when they first joined, eating contests, video game competitions, training together, theater days and movie nights. He had to admit Cyborg seemed to have but him on his own rehab therapy.

He remembered the first night she didn't call or text, he woke with nightmares and couldn't shake them. She wasn't there to calm his nerves. So he moved along the dark tower trying to focus on something else. That became habit for him. On nights he woke with nightmares he always ended up in his room.

Cy was the one who decided a new bed was in order. He begged for him not to. A new mattress wouldn't smell like her, but Cy was persistent and convinced him that the nightmares would disappear if he wasn't in the same bed that Ivory had been in. So finally Beast Boy gave in and helped remove the old bed and get a new one. The first night was absolutely the worst, her smell of course wasn't there. So he decide that he wouldn't sleep on it, not until she was there with him.

He held her cloak a little tighter in his hand he had been trying to drive his negative emotions away, he didn't know what was happening or why she couldn't call but he hoped that it was just part of the therapy. He was nearly asleep when the sound of his cell phone vibrating caused him to bolt up.

Picking up the phone his heart leap into overdrive as he stared at her caller ID. Finally with a shaky hand he slid the arrow and answered. "Hello?" Relief flooded his body as her normal monotone filled his ears. His whole body seem to melt into his bed as she talked about treatments and not being able to call. Eventually she turned on her camera and he noticed one major thing about about her.

"Gees babe you look so good, not sickly anymore." his contagious smile ever growing on his lips. "I've missed you more."

 **Raven looked around. "Are you in your room? "She had her head tilted to the side. Her eyes were deep set but bright. Just the rims were touched with gray. She was smiling at him. "I had to go through my own head. .. I guess my emotions stew all locked away except timid...I didn't realize built and put them in their cages."**

Beast Boy nodded, "Cy wanted to surprised you but we bought you a new bed, Ivory free." he smiled for a brief moment before it fell. "I can't sleep on it, it doesn't smell like you, like us. I'm glad you working though you emotions and getting better,You'll be back to your old self in no time." he said it just like the first time he had seen her in the bathtub. It was fake, and it made him feel guilty for thinking it but he couldn't help but wonder if she would realize that she had fallen for a silly obnoxious little boy.

 **"What's wrong? " her smile faded. "I don't have to be there to know your upset. "**

I'm not upset." He spoke up. "My Dragon is just pestering me today." mentioning his demons as the dragon from his story he told her the first night.

 **"Well tell your dragon I love him too and to stop being so silly. " she said playing with her hair.**

"Thanks baby," He grinned "tell me something you really like there." He was determined to focus on the positive especially for her.

 **"The food is pretty amazing. For people who like cooking they use it as therapy. "She said shrugging. "What have you been up to? "**

"Cy been keeping me busy. You know video games, movies, training schedules. I made dinner for Rob and Star that was entertaining. Cyborg nearly died when I told him I used real meat." He paused chuckling. "I guess I can still surprised people."

 **"You surprise me all the time. So they are talking about letting me go early if I keep progressing like this. .. I want to be home with you." she said with a smile.**

"Baby keep it up. I want see you... touch you."his voice dropped in husky tone.  
 **  
Raven shuttered. "I love it when you sound like that. "She clutched at the bed. "What if I come see you in your dreams tonight?"**

A giant grin placed on his face. "Yes if you're well enough."

 **"I think so. I'm a little pent up and could use some time with you. "She said matching his tone.**

His body came to life at the tone of her voice. "When can we meet?"  
 **  
Raven smirked. "Depends on how long it takes us to fall asleep. . Where shall we meet in the dream? "**

"You pick babe."

 **Raven thought for a minute. "How about ..." she chewed her bottom lip. "I guess. . We should try someplace easy. .. your room again?"**

A mischievous smile moved on his lips as he answered. "Did you want somewhere else?"  
 **  
"I was gong to try and be so romantic but I got nothing. . In my mind that I could easily have us both see. ." She said watching him.**

"We can make it romantic baby. Let's do it." he reassured

 **Raven nodded turning off her light she closed her eyes. This was the farthest she's even projected her soul. But luckily it was the same state so it could be worse. She found herself in his room, hoping to be in his mind. "Oh Garfield? " she called softly.**

It took Garfield a while to fall asleep but as soon as he did he could hear her call him. "I am here." He called softly. The room became clearer and then there she was standing by the with his shirt on draped on her body. "You're glowing." He grinned catching her attention.

 **Raven spun in a circle. "Yeah have you missed me? " she said as the shirt slid down her shoulder. She wonder if he meant literally glowing.  
**  
"Missing doesn't even come close to describe it." He smiled brightly at her. He took a step forward and stilled. "You're really here right?" He asked suddenly hoping this wasn't just another twisted nightmare.

 **Raven giggled she took his hand and ran it over her shoulder were his mark stayed. "It's me baby why do you ask? "**

He sighed relief filling his body. Then he grabbed her wrist pulled her forward then her waist pulling her into him. Burying his head in her shoulder he took a deep breath of her smell. "Oh my god I've miss you." He responded into her shoulder.  
 **  
Raven wrapped her arms around him hiding her face with his. "And here I worried you'd realize how much of a pain I am while I'm away. " she said kissing the top of his head.  
**  
"I just want you better I need you here with me." He whispered not moving at all.

 **She ran her hands through his hair. "Promise..." she took a deep breath. "You'll never leave me. ."**

His arms gripped a little tighter around Her. "Why would I leave you? You'd leave me before I leave you."  
 **  
Raven shook her head. "Some how I really doubt that. "She said softly still playing with his hair.**

"I promise I won't leave you Rae." He grabbed her hips and pushed to his bed.  
 **  
Raven smiled at him as she let herself fall into his bed. Her or well his shirt moving up her leg. "This seems familiar doesn't it? "**

His hands trailed over her skin. "Very familiar. Do you want to be the same?"  
 **  
Raven thought on it. "What happened to romantic ?" She teased**

"I can be romantic. I just wanted to know what to expect." He grinned kissing her nose.

 **Raven smiled. "Expect the unexpected. Just enjoy it. " she said with a smirk. "You been working out baby? " she asked running her hand over his arm.**

He flexed a little bit. "Maybe." He grinned proud she had noticed.  
 **  
Raven ran her hands over his arm , then his shoulder and down his back. "You're so handsome. Did you know that? " she licked her lips.**

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered leaning into her mouth.

 **"Even though I'm getting chunky? "She asked before biting his bottom lip.**

He pulled away and finally really looked at her. Her face was the same but he no longer could see her ribs when she inhaled. Her legs seem fuller but that was about it. She seem just her normal self, a well fed Raven. "You look healthy. Better than you did in New York." He smiled grabbing her fleshy hip.

 **Raven blushed. "You really think so? "Her body arched into his hand. She missed his touch.**

"I love you any size baby." He said though his kisses. It was the truth, being with her he had seen her at trained athlete body, then after New York and she dropped all her muscle became a body of skin and bones, it made him almost whimper at that the thought. To him she always be the girl he fell in love with. "Although I want you healthy..." he whispered kissing her again.

 **Raven kissed him deeply before she ran her hands over his length hidden under his boxers. "I've missed you so much. "**

His body spasmed under her touch. "I missed you." His hand trailed up tugging her shirt up. "No underwear babe?" He questioned noticing her lack of fabric. "Trying to seduced me?" He teased flicking his finger across her wet body.  
 **  
Raven nodded. "Is it working? "She asked as she began to gently stroke him. Letting her fingers play with his sensitive areas. Her body's eagerness matched his.**

He quickly pulled off his boxers and let her hand trail over him soft groan falling out of his mouth. "Rae." He whispered gripping her shoulder.  
 **  
Raven let her hands move up and down him. "Yes my dear?"**

"I need you." He moaned flipping over on top of her. He pressed he cock against her sliding and grinding against her.  
 **  
Raven whimpered as she slowly slid onto him. She was teasing him and she knew it. She slid half way down before smirking. She locked her eyes with his and pulled almost off before plunging him deep inside her with a moan.**

Words didn't even describe the feeling of her body falling on to him. He let out whine pulling out and gripped her hips for a moment before diving back into her body. She was burning hot and he couldn't help but feel like he had waited his whole life to be with a goddess like her. "Dear god." He muttered as she grind against him, she was seeking and searching for that perfect spot. Like electric shocks to his brain he felt like he was on fire as he moved deep with in her.

 **Raven's moans filled the room as she moved with each thrust finding that angle they both loved. This was nothing like the lovemaking they did before she left. This was hot, passionate and need driven. Almost like the day if the beach, she felt the familiar burn starting to bubble over in her stomach knowing she was on the edge she desperately wanted to take him with her.**

He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, something He had seen in a porn magazine once. Grunting his cock trembled within her as he had changed the angle of their loving making dramatically. Slamming into her his fingers laced around her body and sought to find her pleasure spot. Her name fell from his mouth like a prayer as his fell deep into the deep passion of her.

 **Ravens eyes shut her eyes as her body jerked against his. Her face covered in a deep flush his name falling from her bruised lips. She came for him.**

The power of his thrusts put him right over the edge and he fell into the burning red hot fire that consumed his soul. His body constricted from inside as he spilled his speed into her willing body. Letting her taunt legs fall from his shoulders he pulled out limp and wet, mixed with each other's body. Grabbing her body He pressed himself against her his fingers play with the soft fabric of his shirt that she wore.

"Every time I don't think I could possibly love you anymore, you go and prove me wrong."  
 **  
Raven smiled. "I love you too. We've shared souls, bodies and trouble. I belong to you, you belong to me. "She was watching him. "I don't know how long I can stay."**

His defensively drew her in tighter. "I know. Just promise you'll come back okay?" He pleaded rubbing is nose into her hair desperately wanting to soak in her scent.  
 **  
Raven smiled. "I'm going to try and be home next week. And video call whenever I can. "**

He smiled at this and kissed her ear. "I'll be here." He murmured.

 **About a week and a half later, she said it be in the next few days shed be coming home. Cy had them deep in a raid, one they were winning for once. Star had been watching them for about ten minutes filing the room with her stawberry smell. But Raven cleared her voice she'd floated in. Cy told Star to be quite while they concentrated. Raven sat on the edge of the sofa back her legs draped between them as she ran a finger over Beast Boys shoulder. And in her best Starfire impression said. "But friend Beast Boy I require the attention. " and then she waited to see who noticed her first.**

Beast Boys tongue stuck out the right side of his mouth as he gaze was fixed on the screen. His finger danced on series of buttons, his motions effortless as he had long memorized the moves need to played to succeed to win. His eye brow furrowed as he swore under his breath.

His mental awareness told him the hand on his shoulder was not Starfire but his need to win was too strong to really seek out who was near him.

"But friend Beast Boy I require the attention." The voice was familiar but not quite the sweet sugary voice of Stars.

"Just a second Star." Mumbled the Changeling shaking the hand off his shoulder.

A loud shriek of Star told him that the person he had just dismissed was not his sister.

 **Raven's brows furrowed as she took a deep breath, she'd expected him to see through her. She hopped of the sofa leaving behind a faint scent of lavender. Raven shrugged as she looked to Star waiting for the hug and happy yells she knew was coming. She had put on a little extra weight looking just like she hasn't been training lately.  
**  
The controller that was in his hand flew into the ground as he flew off the couch. His animalistic whine erupted as he spun her around and wrapped his arm around her. Literally ripped her from Starfires grip and and grinned. "Get off Star she's my girlfriend."

 **Raven chuckled her arms around him. She kissed the top of his head she was floating again. "I missed you too. "She looked at Cy who smiled.**

 **"Looking good Rae." He said hugging them both.**

"Are you feeling the better friend?" Starfire chirped. "I must call Robin in, he'll want to see you."

Beast Boy couldn't seem to get enough of that beautiful scent. Oh how he thought he had lost it forever. "Are you okay?! you seem different?" He spoke noticing that something wasn't quite the same about her.  
 **  
Raven smiled with a nod. "I'm okay. I have so much to tell you love. " she nodded to Star. "I'm doing much better. They say I'm still at risk for attacks but I'm able to live life ."she was hoping he would wait till tonight to talk the two of them.**

Star nodded, "Celebratory dinner is in order yes?" She clapped "Please agree Raven, we want to hear all about you." Beast Boy shifted his body a little bit but didn't let go of the Empath, and he knew it was driving her mad. But deep down he just couldn't he was positive if he did then she would disappear from his side.  
 **  
Raven sighed as she nodded to Star. "I guess, but do you mind if spend some time with my Beast?" She asked landing on the floor. She fit differently against his body. And she was terrified he'd figure it out before she could talk about it.**

"Absolutely friend I will fetch Robin and then we can depart later." She beamed before floating out the door. Now on the floor Beast Boy was again taller than his woman, and had placed his chin on her head. "I missed you." He repeated ignoring Cyborg completely.  
 **  
Cyborg gave up for the time being.**

 **Raven smiled as she nodded. "I missed you too. "She took his hand in hers before heading towards their room.**

Beast Boy was eager to get the room as soon as the door was shut his lips were all over her. "Baby." He moaned his hands gripping her hips.  
 **  
Raven whimpered her body quick to respond. She kissed him passionately first to let him know she was just as excited. She did her best to take a step back away from him. "Love. ." She started not sure where to start. If he took a good look at her now that she wasn't in his arms he'd see the differences. Her chest was fuller, her hips a bit farther apart, and her stomach appeared to be the only other place she'd put on weight. If he decided to touch her stomach he'd learn it was hard, not soft like one expects pudge to be. "Don't you want to talk first? " she asked her eyes watching his.**

His eyes were curious, soft with luster, dancing back and forth as he took a step forward. He mouth was in soft smile. "We can do whatever..." his hand gentle touched her arm. "Let's just make sure we are at least a foot apart at all times. I can't believe your finally home."

 **Raven bit her lip with a nod, every fiber of her body wanted go jump him. She sat on the bed. "Me either. I thought I'd never be home again. " she took a deep breath. "But we do have some important things to talk about. . I think I am going to take a year off being a Titian. .." she was watching his face.**

His head fell to his shoulder as his eyebrows furrowed. "You're better though? Your powers are back yeah?" He grabbed her hand. "What's going on Rae? You're not telling me something." He could tell by Her demeanor something wasn't right with her.

 **Raven felt her emotions bubble and had no idea really to as why but she was sobbing with it seconds as she tried to take a deep breath. "If I tell you... you'll be mad at me. ."her voice trailed off as she clung to his hand.  
**  
The primal side sprung to life as he suddenly felt a need to protect, grabbing her he shielded her into his chest. "Rae, you're sorta freaking me out. Please tell me you're okay." He responded holding her tightly.  
 **  
Raven took a deep breath snuggling into his chest. "I'm okay. I'm just scared if we'll be okay. "She didn't move away from him. She couldn't bare to be away from him. She hid her face in his neck. "I love you. "  
**  
"Raven, you know I love you. At least I hope you know this." He spoke softly kissing her head while his hand moved up and down her back trying to calm her. Reassuring himself that there was no danger, and his beast needed to remain dormant.  
 **  
Raven looked up at him her eyes locked on his. "I'm. ." She took a deep breath she hadn't yet said the word . She still kept expecting it to be a dream. "I'm pregnant. .."she winced expecting the worst based on his reaction the very first time they'd been together.**

His pupils dilated while he processed the news. His heart leap into his throat as he stared at her. "You're pregnant?" His asked in faint whisper. Why was the room spinning?

Raven is Pregnant?  
 **  
Raven nodded the tears starting falling again. She swallowed hard. "The beach. .. I can only come up with it was like being in heat for me. ."she said looking at their feet she pushed him to sit on their bed.**

He licked his lips as his body fell on the bed. "You're sure?" He question knowing how stupid that was to say since she been on doctor monitors for the last month. His mouth was so dry as shock boiled as long with excitement. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at her.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"  
 **  
Raven nodded. "Twice over. .. and yeah I'm very sure. " she pulled an ultrasound picture out of her pocket. "This was yesterday. I'm 10 weeks and some days. "**

"Twice? As in...? Twi-?" His tongue swelled up his mouth.

 **Raven nodded as she showed him the picture. "Yeah. . I understand if you don't want to stay with me. .. but I couldn't do anything to hurt them. .."**

Anger suddenly coursed though his blood misunderstanding her, let go of her body. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm just some immature kid who wouldn't want to have kids with the woman I love? That I would do magical things with you then just abandoned you and our kids because I couldn't handle it?" He remarked sharply

 **Raven pulled back. "No. That's not what I think. I'm just letting you know you're not trapped. I do remember how upset you got when you realized we didn't use a condom our first time."**

Sighing deeply he ran his hand threw his hair. "Rae, So many things have happened since then, I freaked out because I was positive you'd wake up the next morning and realize what a mistake you've made being with me. I didn't want that to turn to regret! You mean the world to me, you're my everything and I can't believe you're going to make me the happiest guy alive, I get to be the father of your children and nothing going to keep me away." He responded gently grabbing her hand and squeezing it.  
 **  
Raven took a deep breath and kissed him tears still dripping down her cheeks. "Our children. . I'm so scared. .. I'm going to be a horrible mother. " she said**

His mouth purred in delight against her lips. "You're going to be a perfect mother, to OUR children. If you can stand me you can easily handle them. Remember, You've got me too."

 **Raven smiled. "Think the rest of the Titans will be upset? " she ran her fingers over her stomach as she looked at him."I'm glad I couldn't imagine doing it with out you. "**

He moved his hand over and gently rested it on to the bottom portion of her stomach. His heart leap as the animal inside him purred. Two little beings.

His little babies.

Her little babies.

Their babies.

He smiled and leaned kissing the tiny bump that was present. "Cyborg and Star are going to be so excited." He beamed up at her. "Who cares what Robin thinks." He joked He grabbed her shoulder and pulled down laying onto the bed with him. He kissed her nose. "I love you baby."  
 **  
Raven smiled and looked to him. "I bet if you put your ear to my stomach you might be able to hear their heart beats. They both have strong little hearts. "She was drying her face. Before she kissed him deeply.  
**  
He pulled away from her kiss and grinned. "With my hearing skills I know I will. Have you seen my ears?" He jested wiggling them a little bit.

 **Raven giggled. "I hope they take after you. . They need names.." she said with a smile.**

"I don't think you want them like me." He murmured leaning down and pressing his ear to her swollen abdomen. It took a minute for him to drown out the sound of the heart he had already memorized. Then there it was two faint heart beats. His smile only seemed to grow bigger as he closed his eye and listened. "If we have a girl can we name her Marie?"  
 **  
Raven ran her hand through his hair. "I like it. Kinda delicate sounding. .. "she said watching him closely.**

"It was my mom's." He replied softly turning his head and kissing her stomach again.  
 **  
Raven smiled as she nodded. "Then it's perfect. What about a boys name? "She asked taking a deep breath. "Or if it's two girls? "She asked feeling her body starting to react to his body being close to hers. "Stupid hormones. ."**

"You choose babe." He muttered raising his head he looked at her shifting and wiggling. "You okay?" He asked with a coy smile.

 **Raven did her best to look annoyed. "You know every well what is going on with me. And if you don't wipe that smug smile off your lips so help me."**

"What do you mean Rae?" His mouth twisting into a bigger grin. His finger slid against the fabric of her pants knowing exactly what he was touching.

 **Raven moaned her body ached for it, it been almost six weeks since they'd been together. Way too long in her mind, her body thrust into his hand. "You're such a tease."**

"I have no idea what your talking about." He whispering in deep husk. His hand dove underneath the fabric. He found her trembling and warm. He kissed her neck while his fingers slid inside her arching body. He forced her down onto the new bed keeping her pinned under him.  
 **  
Ravens moan grew her his rocking into his hand, her tongue ran over her bottom lip. She was warm, wet, and almost tighter then before. Her head tilted back. "Please Gar.. I need you. "**

"How bad do you need it?" He whispered pumping his fingers. Is one hand grasped her wrist and pulled them over her head. Rising his chest over hers.  
 **  
Her entire body arched and trembled under his touch. She bucked a bit trying almost to pull free. Her voice thick with lust. With every breath her breasts moved under his chest. "So bad it hurts. . Please baby please. " she cried out.**

Removing her clothes was feat in itself since he was determined to keep her wrists above her head. He didn't even bother putting on protection. He had already knocked her up with two how much more damage could he do? He let go of her wrist and instructed her roll onto her side.  
 **  
Raven did as told with a whimper her body squirming around. "Please I need you baby. " she chewed he lip.**

He started by laying down next to her spooning her, softly kissing the curve of her spine. He was slow as he entered her the angle proving that it was going to be a slow, agonizing pleasure. It wasn't long until he changed his plan and moved her onto her knees, plunging deep inside her. Racked with pleasure his legs shook as he took her over and over again. Her body was so tight, he couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was ten weeks pregnant or if it was because they hadn't been together in six weeks.

"Rae, I'm so close." His voice was strained as he focused his energy and power in speed. The soft sound of his animal grunts, her wanton moans, and the sound of their skin hitting against each other filled the dark room.

 **Raven moans were loud, everything felt more intense. Her body shook with his, she loved the feel of just him nothing between them. She was extremely close, her body tightening around him as she tried to respond. "Then come for me baby. Make me yours."she was trying to hold on to go with him.  
**  
Gar breath caught as is his head fell back. "Oh..." Came his soft moan as he spilled into her body. He pulled out kissed her head . "Feeling better love?"  
 **  
Raven came with him, her body a shaky mess now collapsed on their bed. "Yeah, we broke in the bed at least. ." She was blushing as she turned to look up at him. "I have to say it feels better with nothing between us. "**

He flashed her a smug smile and ran his hand up her leg. "I love Feeling of just us moving as one. Seemed like you enjoy it more."

 **Raven blushed. "My hormones are a mess love. . I did really enjoy it. I've missed you so. And dreams only help so much you know?"**

"I know. I miss my girl like crazy." He shifted kissing the base of her ear. "I kind of have a question for you."  
 **  
Raven cuddled into him. "Then I might have kinda an answer."**

"What would you say to being my wife?" He whispered

 **Raven felt her heart race as she blinked a million times. "I..I mean I already belong to you."**

"I just figured that we could put a label on us. I know your mine. Forever." He whispered rubbing his finger in her brand. "But I wouldn't mind be able to say yes this is my wife. My world and my everything."

 **Raven thought on it. "What if you change your mind? " she asked carefully. She couldn't help but think of how fast this was moving but at the time look what they'd been through. She at that moment knew her answer. "Yes. I'll marry you. Just after these kids arrive. "**

"I'm not changing my mind, I'm not leaving. I'm determine." He pressed his body against her. "I love you so much." He replied to her answer.  
 **  
Raven took a deep breath. "So do we tell them were engaged or expecting first? " site laughed thinking of the reactions they would get at dinner. She cuddled into him.  
**  
"Babies first. Let's get the Initial shock over first."  
 **  
Raven nodded. "If Robin is an ass.. I'll lose it. "**

"I know honey." He murmured frowning at the thought. "Just know if you leave I'm coming after you." Thinking about the last time got angry and left.

 **"Oh I won't leave. I'll punch him right in the face. "She closed her eyes. "Nap time? "**

He chuckled softly and reached sound her belly softly pressing against it. "Absolutely." Then he got comfortable for a small nap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cy was knocking on there for. "You guys up? "**

Beast Boy sat up groggily blinking the tired out of his eyes. He hadn't slept that deep since the night in the hotel. He shook his head and grunted. "I'm awake."

 **Cy groaned. "Then open the door " he said slightly annoyed.**

 **Raven stirrers but didn't wake up, her gray skin shining in the dim light.**

"Coming." Beast boy mumbled climbing out of the bed he found his boxer shorts and pulled them up. "Rae honey wake up." He called sweetly

 **Rae whimpered. "I don't want to. "She pulled the blanket over herself. She curled into a ball.**

"You want to postpone dinner?" He asked rubbing his hand on her face.

 **Rae whimpered. "No I'm sure they are just waiting for us. "She yawned again.**

 **Cy shifted. "Guys I'm still out here. "**

"Patience is virtue Cy." He mutter over his shoulder. He covered his naked lover and moved towards the door. He slid it open and nodded. "Whats up?"

 **Cy blinked and laughed."Do you feel better? "He shook his head. "They made reservations. "**

"I feel great, what time? Rae's taking a moment to get up."

 **Cy blinked. "She's always a quick riser?" That struck him as odd. "In about an hour. "**

"She just getting use to the new bed, we will be ready in twenty." He reassured.

 **Cy raised a brow with a shrug. "Something seems different about her. " with that he left.**

 **Raven was still sound asleep her leg poking out from under their blanket.**

He slid the door shut and walked towards the dresser. He pulled out the drawer and peered inside. There wasn't much a few items he need to move more stuff over that was a fact. He pulled out the only pair of jeans and a vintage green shirt.

Slipping into the clothes he moved back over to the bed. Letting the blanket fall from her shoulder he admired the woman's grey skin. Kneeling he kissed her shoulder as one hand snaked down her body landing on the curve of her back. "Rae we got to go. Its time to confess our sins." He chuckled softly. "Hail Mary can't even save us now."

 **Raven chuckled softly as she stretched, the blanket falling further down. "But baby the bed says it wants us to stay. " her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly as she blushed.**

"I know and we can come right back to it right after dinner." He promiesd. His eyes moved down and his eyes grew wide. "Wow are those only going to get bigger?" He questioned his hand gently touching her solid left breast.

 **Raven whimpered. "Yeah, they are pretty tender all ready. " she blushed as he touched her now full and slightly hard breast. She stood up slowly as she looked for a shirt that would fit over her growing chest. "Everything going to get bigger. "**

He smiled, and nodded. "It will be interesting to see." He smiled softly He picked up a few clothes that had been tossed on the floor and nodded. "Do you want to meet me out there? I'll see if I can start some laundry?"

 **Raven smiled and nodded. "Okay love. I shouldn't be long. " she found herself some clothes that for pulling on leggings and a tunic top that was light and flowy. She stepped out of their room with her normal content look, as she floated down the hall curious whom she run into first.**

"My dear sister are you ready to go?" Star beamed looking at the empath. Grabbed a hold of her arm and sighed dramatically. "I'm so glad you're back. The tower is simply not the same without your presence."

 **Raven laughed. "Too much time with the boys? " she looked well. She hid the pain she know always felt well, for she had her life to live. And this was what she wanted.**

Starfire blushed as she moved down the hall. She nodded "I've seen enough video games that I'm starting have the dreams about it." She cocked her head toward the empath. "You seem quiet. Are you feeling better truly?"

 **Raven nodded. "Much better than when I left. I don't think I'll ever truly feel like I did before we went to New York. But that's okay. My life is so much better than it was. " she playfully pushed at the alien. "Wanna go shopping tomorrow? "**

Starfire beamed brightly. "Oh I would love that. Thank you dear friend." She pulled her into a soft hug knowing she shouldn't push her luck.

 **Raven hugged her back careful not to push her stomach info the other girl. "Boys waiting in the car? "**

"I believe so." She answered turn she frowned for a moment. "Raven may I ask you a personal question?" As she walked down towards elevators.

 **Raven blinked a bit. "Sure Star. " she said nervously stopping to wait.**

"It is normal for human woman to put weigh in their busts?" She asking her eyes flashing down to Raven's chest.

 **Raven's cheeks turned bright red. "Sometimes under the right circumstances. "She ran her hand through her hair**.

Star watched her friends face carefully and nodded. "I see, Tamaraneans don't have this issue. We are the same size from the age of 15." She nodded towards the door. "Ready?" she asked wondering what her friend was hiding.

 **Raven though in telling her now but didn't want Gar to be upset. "It will all make sense soon. For now let's go I'm starving. ."**

 **The pair walked into the garage and saw the boys in the car Rob was in the front seat, Cy was in the drivers seat his face concentrating on the dash board.**

Gar stood outside his fang smiled placed on his lips as he nodded to the girls. "Loving that outfit, mama." He commented his grin turning a bit as the nick name and totally different meaning now.

 **Raven shook her head as she adjusted her shirt. She climbed in the back with Star. "What's going on with the rest of you? " she asked carefully adjusting her seat belt.**

Beast Boy got in the other side and grabbed a hold of his girlfriends hand. "We fought the Dr. Light last week." Star mused looking at her fingers. "He was quite annoying to say the least."

 **"Oh what made him so annoying?" she watched her friend holding her lovers hand.**

 **Cy groans starting the car. "Everything. Everything made him annoying. "**

"We will be most glad when you are able to be back out there with us." Star commented. Beast Boy looked out the window and gently squeezed her hand.

 **She squeezed it back, as she swallowed. Should they wait for dinner? Her mind raced, as she took a deep breath counting down to calm her nerves. "It might be a while yet for that.."**

Beast Boy bit his lip as he stared.

"Of course you must train get your strength back." Starfire reassured

 **Raven looked to him asking what to do. She took a deep breath half hoping he'd come to her rescue.**

"Star we have a lot to talk about. Let's just talked when we get to the restaurant." He replied looking at Raven he leaned down and kissed her head.

 **Raven hid her face in his neck. She was calming down.**

 **Robin broke the silence. "What are you two hiding? "**

 **Raven tensed at his voice.**

"Why would be hiding anything Rob? Why does everything have to be a mystery for you?" He asked his voice sharp but not loud.

 **Rob looked in the backseat at them. "Because I'm not dumb. Something is off. And you keep saying wait until dinner."**

 **Cy pulled into a parking space. " oh do put a cork in it. We're here anyway. "**

"Thanks cy." Gar whispered as he climbed out of the car. He help Raven out of the car and walked her into the lobby.

 **Raven felt ill as she excused herself to the restroom. She had the back of her hand covering her mouth.**

 **Cy looked to Robin. "She's just gotten back. She's still adjusting to life I'm sure. Don't be so hard on her. " he grumbled.**

Beast boy grabbed a hold of her arm. He could smell her sickness on her breath. "Are you okay?" He asked for just her to hear. "Focus on my emotions okay? Don't worry it's going to be alright." He whispered kissing her ear.

 **Raven nodded. "I'll be okay. I just need to use the rest room. " she said softly. She knew what churned her stomach. It wasn't something to worry over.**

He nodded and told her he get something to drink for her. He sat down and grabbed his menu looking over his options.

 **Cy watched her leave and looked to Star. "Maybe you should check in her, she looked a little green." He replied watching Beast Boy closely.**

Star moved to the bathroom and swayed in. "Raven dear, are you okay?"

 **Raven was watching her face as she looked to her friend. "Yeah, I think so. " she said softly glad she was finished getting sick. She waited to long to eat and her stomach was angry.**

"Are you feeling sick?" Star ask curiously. "You made have the influenza." She commented her eyes studying the girl.

 **Raven shook her head. "No I'm fine really Star. I promise. " she sighed grabbing some paper towels.**

Starfire cocked her head to the left and nodded. "Robin is right you're hiding something. You shouldn't lie you aren't very good at it." And with that the alien stepped out of the doorway and back into the restaurant.

 **Raven walked to the table she was watching the floor. They had to spill it soon or she was sure she'd just be a crying mess at the table.**

Beast boy put her lemon water in front of her. "I got you some water babe." He responded

 **Raven took a a sip of the water slowly willing it down. She looked to him a touch of fear in her eyes. "There is a lot of things we need to talk about. Where should I start? "**

"Start at the beginning." He coached "going in the rehab place."

 **"There were times I thought I was going to die. I thought training was bad this was the depths of hell. "She said looking at her hands "they taught me how to deal with emotions. They sent me in my head. . It was a mess to say the least. "**

Star grabbed her hand and nodded. "I'm sorry you had such a hard time, dear friend."

 **"I didn't realize how lonely I got with out you guys. All of you. " she said tearing up holding her hand. "Then I saw the doctor and things got interesting. "**

Beast boy took a sharp breath as his eyes peeked at his leader and best friend.

 **Cy spoke first. "Do tell sunshine." he watched her carefully.**

 **Robin had this look of here it comes.**

 **Raven shifted first. "Well there will always be a risk for me having an attack. And one day it most likely be my undoing. But they don't think it will happen for a long long time. " She explained taking a drink of water. "Then they told me. . I'm pregnant. "**

 **Cy choked on his drink. He patted Beast Boy on the back. "You move fast you dog. "**

Beast Boy blushed as he gripped his glass. His eyes couldn't help but shift from Raven to Robin.

 **Robin sighed. "Rae. .. you can't stay at the tower. . It's too high risk for you. . What if the tower gets attacked? " he ran his hands through his hair. "What is your plan? "**

 **Rae felt her heart sink. "I don't know. ."**

"We will buy an apartment somewhere secret and safe." Beast Boy spoke up. "Or Cyborg will have to build a special room for her, like when she was a portal." He gripped her hand almost too roughly. "But anywhere she goes I'm going too."

 **Raven nodded clinging to his hand. "I'll be careful. . But I can take care of myself I promise.."she didn't want to leave her family.**

 **Cy smiled. "I'll build them someplace safe. "**

 **Robin groaned. "Is the tower really a place for a baby?"**

 **Raven added, "two babies. ."**

Starfire squeals, "two babies?" Throwing his arms around her. "Dick may we have the offspring?" She turned batting her bright eyes at him.

 **Robin merely blinked at the alien. "We can talk about it. "**

 **Cy was beaming. "You two were hiding something. And it was worth the wait. "**

 **Raven hugging her back. "I don't want to lose you all. Your my family."**

Gar smiled brightly at his team, knowing his family would come through for him. He high fived his robot friend and then took a large pull of his coke.

"You will never lose me raven." Star mumbled her hand threading though her plum hair.

 **Robin looking defeated knew he was out numbered took a drink himself as the food was set down. He was realizing now they weren't the Teen Titans anymore. Hell they weren't even the young adults, just adults now. They were all moving into their mid twenties he had to expect change.**

 **Cy smirked. "Who's powers do you think they'll get? "**

 **Raven was leaning into Star. "Who knows. Maybe they won't have any and can live a normal life. ."**

"Wouldnt that be nice." Beast Boy muttered at the thought. Star was now playing with her hair letting her strong arms keep the empath up.

 **Raven licked her own lips starting to reach for her food. "We can dream love. "**

He leaned in and kissed her. "By the way we are engaged as well." Beast Boy announced "marriage is after babies are born of course."

 **Raven smiled brightly. "Oh yeah that too. " she looked to Star. "I'm going to need so much help."**

 **Cy smiled again.**

Starfire squealed for the third time as she bounced in place. "I'm so thrilled, I had hunch that you were with child but I didn't expect such amazing news. How far are you along are you dear friend?"

 **"10 weeks and some change. " she said taking a slow cautious bite of food. She never knew what the kids would like. And it changed every day. "Pretty obvious huh?"**

Star smiled softly, "It mostly was a lucky guess I wouldn't have noticed if not for.." her eyes fell to her chest as her cheeks tinted. "for me being a woman and seeing it for myself."

 **Rae chucked. "you just like checking out my rack admit it. " she tilted get head curious how her love would take their friend looking at her in that way.**

Starfire chuckled as took a sip of her Chardonnay. "Its hard to miss Raven." She said softly.

Beast Boy looked curiously at Star before his hand found his lovers shoulder. He pressed his fingers against her brand and sighed softly. He was reminding her who she belonged to. Not that he though she go for Star. He smiled at her before taking a bite of his vegan style only meal.  
 **  
Raven whimpered at the touch of her brand, it always sent shivers down her spine. She looked to him with a smile before putting a hand softly on his knee and squeezing. She was his, but seeing him this way was kinda cute. Dinner went well, compared to how it could have gone. The night went even better. Rae loved that their bed smelled of just them. As Cy went on set plans for how he'd build them a room hidden in the tower where they would be safe.**

...  
 **  
Rae was her normal self around her friends but if Gar and her were alone she couldn't keep her hands to herself. She was up early with a plan for going shopping with Star. "I'll be in town with Star love you'll be okay. " she teased.**

Beast boy sat on the bed in just a pair of sweat pants. He had snaked his arms around her waist keeping her grounded. He gently whispered sweet nothing's into the tiny bump that seemed to grow each day. He planted two kisses one for each of his babies then softly rested his chin on her abdomen. His brilliant bright eyes looked up at her as small whine echoed in his chest.

"I know you can handle yourself and Star will protect you with her life but I can't help it Rae. Robs got me all freaked out." he poured his lip out for good measure.

 **"What can I do to make you feel better about it love? " she had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and a second flowing shirt on. She needed clothes, nothing was fitting her the way it should. And as much as he'd love her to walk around with nothing in the rest of the team he was sure didn't feel the same.**

He sighed and stood up. His arms moved wrapping her in a hug. "promise you'll call if there's any trouble? Even if you get a hangnail I want to hear about it." He kissed the top of her head.

A soft knock echo from the door, "Dear Raven are you ready to depart?" Came a sweet voice.

 **Raven kissed him. "I'll text you every time we change stores." she pulled away from his arms and opened the door. "Ready my dear Star." She looped her arm through her friends. "I need almost everything so this shall be fun. " she floated along with her.**

Star giggled as she gathered her purse up. "Let me drive." She beamed grabbing the keys to the T car. Starting the car the loud rap music soon filled the speakers. "Robin must have been driving last." Star muttered under her breath. As she turned it down. She hit a few buttons before the sound of sweet symphony filled the car. "That's better." She replied with a soft grin.

 **"Did you get to talk to him last night? "She tried to get comfy in the seat. Sitting was already becoming painful. "I agree much better. "**

Star drove similar as what a teenage girl would drive. It was weaving in and out of traffic and it was fast but out of all boys she had the best driving record. She sipped on a straw, of strawberry lemonade.

"Dick thinks we should wait until your babies are older. I was a little upset but I understand two babies are a lot to take on. And I want to help anyway I can." She smiled turning sharply. "Garfield seems most excited."

 **"Do you guys even share a room yet? " she asked watching traffic slightly nervous. "He is very excited. Can you help me find something sexy?"**

"Oh yes I took permanent resident over his room last month when you were still at treatment center. Dick never really said anything about it he can be very non-commutative sometimes. Is Gar like that or is just my man?" She pulled in a parking space stealing it from a waiting person. The white car honked while Star simply smiled and waved. "I can definitely help with that."

 **"I think I'm "the Dick" in our relationship. He always wants to talk and I'm like okay with just being silent. But we've been through so much in such a small period of time. "She got out slowly with an apologetic wave. "I'm not very good at being sexy.. I don't want Gar to get bored. "**

Star pressed the button and locked the T car she walked into the mall. "I've seen the way he looks at you." Star smiled holding the door for her friend. "I sometimes wish Dick would look at me like that. How could he ever get the bored?"

 **"Dick loves you Star. I know he isn't as vocal about it as Gar. But he is head over heals for you. Have you talked to him about how he is?"she walked in past her friend. "Let's face it I'm not very exciting. "**

"Oh we have had lots of talks. I know he loves me he just had a weird way of showing it." She pulled the Emapth into a small boutique store and noticed little baby crochet booties. "I find putting on the first move always makes things exciting. How cute are these?" She asked holding the shoes out for Ravens inspection.

 **"Very cute Star but I don't even know the babies genders yet. We should start with clothes that fit me. ."she looked to Star with a small smile. "I'm not as gorgeous as you. . I don't even know how to make the first move. ."**

Star made a mental note to come back to the store at a later time. She smiled brightly and grabbed her hand. "I could give you some pointers if you wish? And we are both equally beautiful in our own way. I mean you half demon, your the prettiest demon I've ever seen and my planet was invaded the demons of Gorgath when I was a child." She shuttered at the though of the ugly creatures.

 **Rae laughed and nodded. "I'm listening teach me your ways." She locked her arms with her going towards the lingerie section. "Think they have something that will cover over my belly? "**

"I bet so..." Star beamed. She picked up. Lace top that had a build in push up bra."look something like this." She mumbled. "men seem to like woman who know what they want. Have you tried tying him to the bed? That is a spicy." She giggled pick up an object she didn't recognize. "What is the need of beads in the bed room?" She asked innocently.

 **Raven blushed looking for something with green in it. "You stick them up your butt my dear." She thought on it. "How would I do that, the tying him to the bed? "**

Star instantly dropped them and scowled at the item. "Hmm we could get them as a gift for Roy." She responded moving away from the table. "Here my dear." The alien picked up a silk rope and tossed it to Raven. "I did it while Dick was asleep when he woke up he was quite confused." She mused. She walked further in her hips swaying she crossed a section of toys before spotting a black corset with green inseams. "How about this? " She asked holding it up .

 **"Does it have boning in it? If so I can't wear it. It would hurt the babies. ." she was running her fingers over the rope. "Did he like it anyways?" she asked grabbing a second rope.**

"It's simple zip up made to look slimming I suppose." Star took it off the hanger and let her hands feel the material. "Dick loved it because I was the one in control. It was quite entertaining. Filling for both of us." Star hummed softly as she picked up a see through lace bra. She smiled at it and began looking for her size. Dick loved see through.

 **"You going to surprise him tonight?" she running her hands over it putting it the basket finding some more bras and panties. She tiled her head looking at some of the massage oils. Before putting one in the basket.**

Star smiled. "Maybe. It's been a few weeks. We've been so worried about you." She moved across the store and then placed her items on the counter. "You are doing the surprises tonight as well?"

 **"Yes. I think I shall." She put her things on the counter, texting Gar one store down. "If Cyborg wasn't home I'd say we could make it a competition to see who can make their man scream louder. "**

Star giggled as she raised her brow at Raven. "Dick is very quiet I'm the screamer."She blushed.

Gar text back _"making you soup for when you get back love you."_

 **"Oh I'm sure you could make him beg for you Star. And I know you tend to be loud. And that's okay. " she smiled at her phone.** ** _"Love you too."_** **sure put her bags in the t-car to do more shopping with Star. By the time they were nearly done Rae had a whole knew wardrobe from size now to huge. "Think I need anything else? " she said heading into a bath product store.**

"I don't think so." Star beamed she insisted on carrying all the bags. It was that hard when she had alien strength to help her.

They stepped outside as swarm of paparazzi began flashing their cameras. "Raven! Raven! What can you tell us about the new rumors of you having a drug problem?"

Another woman pushed her way through "Starfire is that baby items?" the woman pressed. This only made the others notice and began questions of who the baby's father was and if the leader knew about the pregnancy. Star sighed and simply looked to Raven "do you have enough power to teleport us the car? "

 **Raven nodded and they were gone, back safely in the car. "Drug problem? " she asked curiously as she texted beast boy they were coming home. "I hope this doesn't cause problems for you. .I hate the way they spread their lies. ."**

Starfire glared as she threw the car in reverse. "Those people are as bad as hurkles beetles." She huffed knowing Raven had no idea what hurkle beetles were. She threw her hair over her shoulder. "Holes of asses. They are talking about your treatment. I suppose the big thing is your on drugs and I'm with child. What a scandal." Star smirked looking at her friend.

Beast boy responded, _"see you shortly."_

 **"Why do they think your with child? Just buying the stuff today? "She had her knees up on the chair. She ran her fingers over her taunt stomach. She texted back.** ** _"I hate the media. "_**

"This is a new rumor that I do believe that woman made up right then. It doesn't matter I don't mind such a scandal it's better than the time they though I was dating the princess of India."

Beast boy was quick to reply _"what happened?!"_

 **"Where would they get an idea like that? " she asked confused.** ** _"Paparazzi abuse we're fine. "_** **she added knowing he'd worry. She watched her zip through traffic again.**

It was when we saved the whole palace from Slade. Remember the princess thank us by inviting us back for that dinner that only Cyborg liked. A servant claimed me and her had a secret love affair. It was ridiculous. I would never go for that type of woman anyway."  
 _  
"Where are you? I'll come get you."_

 **"What type of women would you go for? " she asked curious about such an is statement. She shook her head at her phone.** ** _"In the car on my way home already. "_**

"Someone tall, who could handle all my fury perhaps." She giggled softly.

 _"God. Hurry home then."_

 **Raven chucked. "You're as threatening as a roasted marshmallows my dear friend. "**

Starfire pulled into the garage a bit later and Garfield was standing right there a concern look on his face. He pulled the door open and nearly pulled his pregnant girlfriend out of the car.

"What happened?"

 **"Calm down my dear it was nothing. Help me carry the bags in the trunk, not the one in the back seat. That's a surprise. "She said firmly before giving him a hug.**

Beast boy looked at Star curiously who only smiled at him. "A surprise?" He asked walking to the back with her.

 **"You'll see tonight my dear. If you behave." She winked at Star. Taking a few bags herself. She then went to the backseat and his the secret bag in a larger bag.**

Beast boy smirked "I hope its a new toy." He joked carrying in the rest of the bags. "I made soup so come to the kitchen okay?" He instructed moving from their room.

 **Raven chuckled at his words, if only he knew how right he was. She put away the surprise in the nightstand on her side of the bed heading to the kitchen. As of this point she hadn't managed to really keep any food down for the day. Maybe soup would be different.**

He choose a simple chicken noodle type soup all homemade and all full of veggies. He gave her a small bowl knowing her nausea was bound to get the best of her.

 **"Your too good to me my dear. " she slowly ate it. Every now and then stopping with the back of her hand pressed to her lips as she reasoned with her stomach. She managed to eat most of it, she looked up at him with bright eyes.**

"How was it?" He asked softly rubbing her back.

 **"Amazing. I feel like they can't agree on what they like. " she said with a smile.**

"Silly babies. You should try vegan food it may help." He offered they were part him so it made sense. "What now. He smiled before wrapping his arms around her body.

 **"Hmm shower or surprise first? " she asked rubbing her belly. "And next meal I'll try that. "**

He smiled "I'm going to read for a bit okay. You go shower." Then he exited the room.

 **Raven wondered what her lover was reading, Gar didn't often chose to read. She came into the room wrapped in a large towel with a smile she tried to see what he was reading.**

He hurriedly hit the book and looked at her with bright eyes. "Hey Beautiful. How was your shower?" He ask looking at her shapely body.

 **"What are reading?" Shrew asked in her best suggestive tone. She dropped the towel and was in her new sexy clothes. Her eyes locked on his.**

He didn't answer as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Rave." He choked looking at the green peeking out at him. He licked his lips as he seemed stuck frozen in place.

 **"You didn't answer me. " she said with a smirk as she walked over her hips swaying with each step closer. It was a slow plan.**

His pelvis arched as the blood rushed to his cock. "Just a book. Better question what are you wearing?" He whimpered as the animals in him stirred to life. He reached out to touch her feel the fabric on her body.

 **Raven smiled as she let him touch it. "Part of your surprise. First strip naked. "She demanded with a smirk taking over her lips.** **Raven watched him strip with a smile, she pushed him back in to the bed. She had already hidden the silk ropes in the bed frame. "Just trust me love. " she carefully tied his arms above his head making sure it wasn't pulling on them. She the did the same thing to his legs.**

 **She was going to enjoy this, she took some of the fresh smelling oil in her hand and started with his chest. She sat just above his hips, rubbing her hands over his chest and then she ran her fingers over the lines of his muscles. She was starting to slid down his body her eyes on him. Her small delicate hands moved over his hips then every inch of his legs.**

 **She stood up and got a silk blind fold covering his eyes as she kissed his lips. His jaw, followed by his neck and a nip to his ear.**

Garfield could only do what he was told. He was completely at her mercy. Eyeing his half mass with a bit of smirk she knows he can only get bigger. The ropes felt cool soft and very foreign to him.

He twisted his wrist slightly not sure how he would like not be able to touch her. She reached over him he got a deep breath of lavender and spicy ginger on her skin. He sighed as it was truly intoxicating.

The oil was interesting but he couldn't help the smile that grew on his mouth as her fingers flitted across the planes of his chest. His hands balled in fists as the feeling silk oil and her body made his body jump.

A small animalistic whine moved out of his mouth as she blind folded him. He knew she wanted his senses heighten. He ground his hips against her legs, his throbbing erection begging to be touched.

The she started kissing him.  
 _  
Jesus H Christ._

His body erupted as she delivered each and heaven laced kiss. He had been good holding in his moans for her but the feeling of her pouty lips moving softly and gingerly was enough to make him come right then.

"God Raven." He grunted flinging his hips forward again.

 **"Yes my love? "She asked coyly as her fingers trailed lower than her kisses. Her lips brushing his shoulder with each word. Her long fingers danced around the base of his shaft.**

 **She nipped his collar bone as she blew gently on the oil it had slight bits of mint, her warm breath making his skin tingle. She then let her finger just barely brush over his skin as she ran it around his length. By this point her lips had made it to his belly button. She then let her tongue trace the deep v line of his pelvis.**

You know that moment when you feel like your whole body is tightening to very sharp point. It's almost painful? This was Garfield his powers made his senses already heighten but somehow taking away his sight and hands to touch he was left with the others being twice as strong.

"Rae where have you been hiding this playmate?" He half teased. Actually curious what had brought this out. He fought against his restraints again. Stomach tensed as he could smell her arousal as well.

 _'Just a taste.'_ he thought. Just one little lick of that sweet spicy juice that made him horny as fuck. He licked lips and fought to catch his breath as her lips trailed lower and lower.

 **"I'm just me love." she said as she let her tongue swirl over the tip of him. He small Hand wrapping around the base as she pumped him slightly. She had turned so her knees were on either side of his chest. She knew how much he loved the smell of her, and somehow this had her just as turned on as she had him. "Tell me love what do you want? "**

He moaned softly as her hand and lips moved down his shaft. His hip bucked as he fought to keep control. It wasn't easy when she was doing that thing with her tongue. He couldn't see her but he could smell her and it made him hungry. He moaned softly as words fell out of his mouth, "I want to feast on that amazing smell."

 **Raven moaned as she moved pulling off her thong and position herself so her body was pressed into his and he could reach what he wanted but just barely. Her lips wrapped around the tip of him she sucked softly her tongue swirling around as her hand pumped him slowly. She wanted him to beg for her, to need her more than he ever had.**

He arched his hips as her mouth circled him. He took a deep breath then let his mouth give in to that wonderous body. God she was wet nearly dripping down the side of her legs. Without hands he was only able to use his tongue and face. He licked the inner folds of her. She was sweet like honey laced with complete sin. And oh how he loved it. He flattened his tongue making it into spoon like shape and licked the inside of her burning core.

 _Good fuck._

Her mouth on him his mouth his tongue tasting her every essence she had to offer. He bit back a moan as his hip continued to press him deeper into her mouth. He lick and suck her loving everything she offered him. He slid it up to her clit before dragging it back down to her delicious core.

 **Raven moaned as she pulled her hips back he could no longer reach her. She was too close and she wanted him to beg for her. She moved her mouth of him with a whimper. She moved to rub against him with her now overly ready core. She moaned as her tip brushed inside her lips. "Has my love had enough? "**

He licked the rest of her pure desire from his lip and arched against her pulling on the silk rope. "No. I need more." He bit the inside of his top lip keeping the growl to minimum. "Just fuck me babe." He pleaded.

 **Raven smiled at his words. She dropped herself down on him takng him all the way into her warm walls. Before pulling back off. "What was that?"**

He shuttered as his cock bounced back against his stomach. A whine pierced through the room as his fang cut into his upper lip. "Rae. For the love your God. Please." He groaned pulling his arms down the silk rope cutting into his wrist. Not that he really cared.

 **She moaned a bit as she took him back in her hand slowly sliding down on him. She reached up and pulled the knot freeing his hands. She moaned her hands holding her up on his chest. She began to rock her hips as she waited to see what he did with his free hands.**

He thrust his hips up and moaned at her oh so tight body. "Oh Rae." As soon as his hands were free he grabbed her neck and pulled her down to his lips moaning soft as he connect with her opened one.

 **Raven moaned her hips hitting his as she moved her hips with his. Her lips meet with his her tongue dancing with his.**

He moaned as he moved his hands down her back the rested them on her hips. His fingers gripped her hips as he pulled her down. Spearing her with his body. He was close and her walls were tenses and relaxing around him.

"Will you come with me?" He groaned kissing her chin.

 **"Yes Gar... please ."she cried out her rhythm becoming erotic she was on the edge. Her eyes closing. Her full breasts bounced with each thrust even with her corset top.**

With her body moving with wild abandonment he grunted and watched her beautiful body bounce on him. He watched as her mouth parted her slack jaw fall. Like fireworks he pushed his hip forward plunging as deep as possible and he exploded inside her.

He moaned kissing her forehead. "I love you." He heaved still seeing stars.

 **Raven cried out his name her eyes shut tight. She had grown to love the feeling of him filling her. She jerked around him as she came with him. Her head tilting back. "I love you too. " she said panting with him her body trembling. "How did I do? " she asked breathlessly.**

"Fuck Rae. You cease to amaze me." He grabbed her shoulder holding her to his chest for a moment. "You okay?" He asked "how the babies?"

 **"I think we're all fine. I'm just a little out of breath. " she cuddled into his. "How about you? You okay? "She asked healing his wrists.**

"I'll let you know when I get off cloud nine." He whispered kissing her forehead. "How did I get you?" He whispered.

 **Raven smirked. "I'm the lucky one. " she said nuzzling into him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dick was reading though some papers on something for work. He seemed tense today.**

Star stepped out of the room and looked around for any peeking eyes. Once she was sure it was safe she sneaked down the hall and into Robin's work room. She stepped though and pressed the lock button.

"Dick." She murmured walking forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

 **Dick reached his hands up placing his hands on her arms. "Hey gorgeous. Did you have a good day? " he asked leaning up to look at her.**

Star pressed her mouth over his ear. "I bought you a present." She whispered. She spin him around so he could see her light pink lace see through new underwear.  
 **  
Dick groaned as he felt himself jump to life. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are? "He asked running over the curve of her hips.**

Popping her hip against his hand. "I don't believe you have." She leaned in showing off her greatest asset. She kissed him softly. Both her hands on either side of the chair keeping him locked in his seat.

 **Dick moaned and pulled her into his lap his tongue dancing with hers as he kissed her passionately. He knew lately he hadn't been the greatest of boyfriends. New York hadn't gone as planned, and that still ate at him.**

She moaned softly ground her body against his clothes. "here feel ." She whispered. She grabbed his hand and ran it down her perfect stomach and down to her soaked though panties. "My body needs you."

 **Dick moaned. "I'm so sorry I've been ignoring my beautiful princess haven't I?" he rubbed her through her panties. He smirked brightly at her. He loved the looks she'd get.**

"You've been busy, overwhelmed with work. But our body are ready for each other." She whimpered her hips dancing against his lap.

 **He moaned not thinking about the fact they are in the office he reached for his own pants. He leaned his head to rest his cheek into hers. He whispered into her ear. "I'm going to make you come till you can't see straight. "He had freed himself.**

"Don't make empty promised Dick."She whispered teasing him entirely. She stood keeping him in place. "Remove my underwear."She instructed. Eyeing his full member ready for her. "I locked the door so we can take each other. With out worry."  
 **  
Dick moaned as he pulled down her panties slowly down her legs. He moved to try and get a taste of her. "Good girl. " he said at the locked the door comment.  
**  
"Ah. Ah. " She shook her head looking at him. "It my turn baby and I want to ride you." She gripped his member tightly swirling his precum over the tip of him.

 **Dick's head leaned back over the edge of the chair as his hips willing thrust into her hand. "Anything for you my love. "His voice deep with need. God did he love this women. Sure she had a perfect body, that didn't hurt. But it was times like this with that smile on her face when he caught glimpses of her soul that he couldn't help but feel his love for her radiate over him.**

Keeping him pinned against the chair she carefully drew out the sensations for him before placing the tip him against her warm tight entrance. She soft mewled as she moved her hips slipping him deep inside her beautiful body.  
 **  
His hands grabbed for her hips as he moved to kiss her. His tongue and hips moving in rhythm together. His eyes watching hers.**

Star had this way about her, maybe because she was alien, maybe she was just Star, but the way she could make love was the most intimate action ever for him. She danced swaying her hips slight while slide up and down his member. She was glad she found Dick. He handled her well knew exactly what to do so she could reach the highest point possible. She smiled down at him and softly kissed his ear.

"Oh Dick," she purred "I love how hard you are."

 **"All for you my love." He said moving with her as the chair creaked under them. He always did his beat to match her movements as his hand reached to play with her clit. The other freed one her breast that he promptly took in his mouth with soft tugs of the nipple between his teeth.**

A wanton moan fell from her mouth as she moved with him. She gripped his shoulders and buried her face into his neck.

 **With her moan he thrust into her harder, he buried himself deep inside her. His tongue swirling around her nipple while his thumb and finger rolled her clit. He then switched to the other breasts giving it the same attention. He made sure each thrust hit her g-spot.**

Star plan of pleasuring him turned out to mainly her being pleasured. Not that she was upset about it. It had been quiet a while since she last was pleasures like this. Her walls began to close and she knew she was close to heaven.

"Dick please experience orgasm with me." She whined as her body thrashed.

 **Dick knew better than to laugh at her choice of words. She was getting better at it, he remember the first time she tried to talk dirty. That had been entertaining. He moved with her feeling himself spill into her with a small moan he left her breast and found her lips. He kissed her still playing with her clit trying to let her ride it out.**

The alien girl threw her head back and let out a loud moan as her body when though her orgasm. She accepted his kiss while the room smelled of cologne strawberries and sex. Finally her body relaxed and she dropped her head on to his shoulder her body drenched in sweat. She peppered kisses up and down his shoulder. Their bodies still connected as one.

 **Dick got a big smile on his face as he kissed her neck. "Mmmm I hope you know I'm not done with you. " he said still playing with her clit his smirk only growing.**

She gave him a curiously look. "Oh?" Came her surprise moan.

 **"Get up my love. " once he was able to get off his chair he pushed it back and cleared his desk. He'd made her a promise and by damn was he going to live up to it.**

 **He lead her to the desk . "Brace yourself." He whispered into her ear. He waited for her to put her hands on the desk before slamming back into her. He'd never really tried this angle but found it gave him easier access to her favorite spots. After a few slow long thrusts he began building speed and power before reaching back for her delicate pleasure button. He moaned quietly in her ear as he kissed her neck.  
**  
Star couldn't help but feel hypnotized by him. She did as she was told, carefully and gracefully placed her hands onto desk. She arched her back so her ass raised high and her wet pulsing core was completely exposed to him.

When his hardness plunged back into her body without any reserve she let out a hardy yelp. "Dick!" She cried as she wiggled a bit. Then he pulled out.

Then slammed back in.

Her entire body shuttered as the angle made her tighter and more sensitive to his touch. After he began building her back up thrust after amazing thrust her moans become more eager.

 **"I love the sounds you make. " he said as he nipped her shoulder. His thrusts were deep and powerful. The desk top drawer was coming open with there force.**  
 **  
He was being rough with her, but only in the way she enjoyed. He played carefully with her clit a smirk on his face as his other hand lifted her leg to let him dive in deeper. "Come for me. "**

Her face was a lovely shade of red as a soft mist of sweat covered her chest. It was the sound of their bodies slamming into each other. It was the way he hiked her leg up once again changing the angle making her nails dig into the soft wood of his desk. Her chest heaved and her breasts bounced against his force. She knew if anyone were to walk in the sight would be straight out of a porn film. She let her head fall as he kept up his pace then out of now where, her body erupted in orgasmic pleasure.

She let out a low moan as she began to see stars knowing her body was only milking his ever throbbing cock.

 **He moaned with her, his own chest having with each breath. His body covered in sweet, how he wished he would have fully striped down before this. But when she did as she was told, he came into her. Deep and hard. His breath came in small gasps as he felt himself deep inside her. "Have I fulfill my promise baby out do you need more? " he asked not seeing his top drawer open enough for her to catch a glimpse of a small box.  
**  
It took a minute for her to come down from her high before she noticed the small box. Catching her full attention. "Dick." She replied softly she felt him lower her leg and she reached in at grabbed the strange looking box. "What is this?" She asked turning her attention to over her shoulder.

 **Dick blushed. "That is something I was going to give you in New York.."he pulled back. "I guess just open it love. "He held his breath wondering if she would like the gold ring head bright pink stones swirled into the sides.  
**  
She spun around and gave him a curious look. Finally after a long while she lifted the lid and let out a soft gasp. "Dick." She muttered as she picked up the ring. "It's most beautiful!"

 **"Well its that a yes then? " he rubbed his eyes this wasn't at all how he planned to ask her. But he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Even if he didn't voice it a lot. She was his world.**

Her bright eyes bounced back up from her ring to his face. "Dick is this what I think this is?" She responded her heart hammering in her chest.

 **"Yeah. I love you Koriand'r. Be my wife? " he dropped to his one knee. Quickly closing his pants up a bit.**

Kori felt the tears spring forth and she suddenly didn't even care that she was completely naked. Hands flew to her mouth as she stared at him. "Yes." She sobbed grabbing his shoulders and bring him back up to her mouth.  
 **  
Dick kissed her passionately. "Sorry it wasn't a very romantic proposal. . I had good intention. "He held her in his arms.**

"I know romantic isn't really your style." She mumbled through tears "I love you so much."  
 **  
"I am going to try and be better about it. For us. "He kissed away her falling tears. "I love you too. "**

Star accepted his kiss her tears stilling she never though she could love someone so much as she loved him.  
 **  
"Remember when you asked why you couldn't go with me shopping? " he asked carefully. "I wanted to find you the perfect ring. "**

She slipped on her left to ring finger then pulled her hand away to inspect it. "I love it!" She beamed. "I'm sorry dear love but I have to go show Raven." She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips before slipping out the door.

Star gathered her purple silk robe and ran down the hall. As soon as she reached the well known door she began to knock with enthusiasm. "Raven Pardon my intrusion but I must please speak with you!" She sang to the door.

 **Dick chucked and went to back to picking up his mess of an office.**

 **Raven covered up the sleeping Garfield as she was in one of his t-shirts she opened the door clearing the sleep from her eyes. "What's up Star?"  
**  
"Friend Raven... " She squealed and held out her left hand to her friend.

 **"So he finally asked. " she hugged her friend tightly. "It's beautiful Star. He did a good job. "**

"I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Garfield but I couldn't wait." She smiled. "Now all we need a ring to match your engagement yes?"

 **Raven laughed then blinked. "Star are you naked under your robe?"she asked watching the shoulder fall and exposing her orange skin.**

She blushed and giggled softly. "Perhaps, the proposal happened suddenly." She explained pulling the silk back. "I'll let you get back to..." pausing she looked at her friends unusual outfit. "...what ever you were doing." She smirked.  
 **  
"Sleeping doll. Sleeping." She yawned . "I am happy for you so happy. " she looked down to her own clothes with a blush.**

Star nodded, "I take it he like his present?" She asked coyly.

 **Raven smirk grew. "Oh yes. I thought he was going to break the new bed. It was wonderful. " she blushed.**

"Good sounds most pleasurable." Star said thinking about how Dick had taken her. "Well I bid you good night." She whispered.

 **"Go get your round two. I can feel your energy. " she said closing her own door. She crawled into her bed. She slid into bed her legs brushing her loves.**

"Who was that?" He whispered half asleep.

 **"Star. Dick finally asked her to marry him. God knows how long he's had the ring. " she said softly kissing his shoulder. "Baby is there a way for me to mark you as a mate? "**

He chuckled at her first comment then he laughed even harder at her second comment. "I don't know isn't there a spell you have up your selves?" He kissed her nose. "You've already marked me in a way..." he sighed smelling her. "just in a way you can't see."

 **"Oh fine just laugh at me. " she turned and did her best to act upset. With a full fake pout. "I'll consult my books tomorrow. ."her back was to him.**

"Hey baby, don't be mad." he whispered wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

 **She turned her nose up in the air. "Hmmpth."she said doing her best to sound annoyed.**

"Okay Rae. If you want to be mad at me that's fine..." He trailed off knowing completely well that she wasn't at mad at him. He let go of her body and turn away from her. She wanted to play that game that was fine. He knew whether sleep would be the reason or not she always came back. It was like her body sought him out. He snuggled into his pillow as he tried to stay awake just a while. He wanted to win this war.

 **Raven whine, it was something she didn't do often but pregnancy seemed to get the best of her. She was fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him. "You're no fun. .. where are my kisses? " she asked.**

A big grin grew on his lips and he shifted back on to his back. "Come get them Rave."

 **Raven grumbled. "You're lucky I love your ass." She rolled over and kissed him biting his lip softly.**

"You can leave anytime babe." He joked kissing her fiercely.  
 **  
"It's my room my dear? But are you saying you don't want to be here?" she moaned at his kiss. She shifted a bit.**

"You know my true feelings but if you want me to leave..." He began to pull away from her.

 **Raven cried out. "Don't you dare! "She said smacking him with a pillow.**

He giggled and growled softly kissing her chest. "I win." He announced.  
 **  
Raven pouted. "Good night love." she cuddled into him with a soft smile.**

"Good night my loves." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Raven felt huge! To say the very least, there was two growing and moving. They now knew it was a boy and a girl. But movement was becoming more difficult as time went on. It was a lot on her tiny frame. At nearly six months she knew she still had a long way to go.**

 **They had moved into their new suite that Cy built them. It was the middle of the night and she tripped. She thankfully caught herself but still cried out from being startled.**

Beast Boy came running his body telling him his love, his mate was in trouble. He rushed through the door and instantly felt like he had been hit in the head. Gripping his head his jaw locked as he fought to regain control. His eyes dilated and then as if nothing happened he sat up and looked his woman.

 **Raven turned to him sitting on the floor. "I tripped is all . I think I rolled my ankle. . Are you okay?" She asked as she tried to stand her glob of a stomach sticking out in front of her.**

Beast Boy remained still not even offering to help his poor pregnant girlfriend up. The only thing that he seemed to be interested in was the growing lump that was under her shirt.

 **"Gar?" She asked suddenly feeling slightly frightened. She hobbled closer to him. She smelt almost more of him than herself now.**

"He's not here now." The beast said in a soft unsettling tone his hands move down to her shirt. His grip was firm but gingerly.  
 **  
** **She shuttered as she looked up at him. "It's our babies. "She was scared, she didn't want him upset or to hurt them.**

His eyes flicked up hers. They were darker in color and almost sinister in ways. His finger gently traced her abdomen as he stared down at her. "I can smell your fear." He stated in a deep tone one that wasn't remotely closed to Garfield's. "They can feel your fear." He added referring to the twins. He pressed his palm to her and felt one of them push against his hand. He grinned a fanged grin at her then pressed his body against hers so he could whisper in her ear. "Funny thing is you assume that I'd still hurt you even though I'm the reason those beings are even inside your body. So logically my dear why would I hurt you or them?"

 **Rae looked up at his eyes. "It's your voice. It was unsettling. "She took a deep breath she felt the twins moving and started to settle down. "I just didn't know if you would know they are yours. .. "**

He growled softly and grabbed her hips a little too roughly. His erection easily felt under his clothes. "Trust me I would have made sure they weren't anyone else's."

 **She yiped as he was hurting her already sore hips. "Be gentle." she scolded.**

He scowled at her. The problem was he didn't know how to be gentle it wasn't in his nature. So he backed away from her and gave her a look. "You're not in danger, the fetuses are healthy?" He noted looking around the room. He knew there was a reason he and surfaced from the dark corners of the Changeling's mind.

 **"They are healthy. " she said taking a deep breath her body arching into his. She chewed her lips.**

A smug look grew on his lips as looked at her. "You know your hormones haven't quite calmed... Your body still needs me." He stated his eyes looking down her now curvy body.

 **Raven blushed brighter. "I wear poor Gar out. " she licked over her lips. "Do you like what you see? "**

A another stomach churning smile broke on his face. "Garfield thinks he found a sex goddess. He likes it more than he tells you." His hands moved down her shoulders. "And I love my girl but this is a much different body than the one I last feasted on." he leaned in and licked up the side of her neck tasted her scent right off her.

 **Raven whimpered. "He does?" It quickly turned to a moan. "You do? "She stopped as the memory hit her and she pushed him away, a look of hate and betrayal on her face. "The last time you "feasted" it wasn't on me. "**

His ears drooped a bit. It was true the last time he had been "let out" she wasn't there. "I didn't feast on her. She was not mine." He said with a snarl.

 **"Then why was she naked in my bed? "Her voice trembled. She wanted answers and figured this was the best way.**

Beast shifted slowly as he nodded. "I can't not lie to you so, lets say she feasted on me. She wanted more but I'm physically branded to you and only you. After I told her to sleep, it was innocent fun that backfired. It was mainly for Gar, not for you."

 **"Do you know what she did to me? " she had tears in her eyes. "She almost cost us the lives of our children." She blinked a few times. "You let her touch you? The way I touch you?"**

His mouth twisted into an ugly snarl. "I'm well aware of what she almost did. I've promised to end her life next time she has the unfortunate luck to cross my path." He twitched suddenly feeling Garfield trying to crawl into his body. "You have never touched me, you've touched Garfield."

 **"Oh it wasn't you at the beach? " She asked knowing he meant his words. She picked up his hand and ran her fingers over his palm. "Do you want me to touch you?"**

"I fucked you. Branded you that day. You weren't even aware that I was there." He snapped. As soon as her soft fingers touched his skin he seem to purr. "I always want you to touch me, but you're upset now." He stated moving his fingers across her teared streaked cheeks.

 **"Because it hurt me that you brought another into my bed. "She let her fingers travel from his hands up his arms. "I thought that was all you wanted of me. "**

"I can only apologize for that, if I would have know she would have died in your bed sweet dear."

 **Raven's eyes were focused on his as her fingers traveled higher. "What do you see when you look at me?"**

"Beauty, something that belongs to me, and someone I would die for." His hands fell to her stomach. "The mother of my children."

 **"Am I a thing or your equal? " she asked, her hand reached his collar her eyes watching him closely.**

He licked his lip as he honestly pondered the question. "You haven't always been but your my equal now."

 **"What changed?" She said pulling him down by his shirt. She had his lips close to hers, waiting for the answer.**

He growled at her sudden closeness. "being with you, the moment I found out you were with child. I knew that I loved you more than just a sex toy."

 **She finally decided that that was a perfect answer and kissed him, soft and gentle before nipping his bottom lip. "How did you know?"**

He pulled her against his body this time by her back. "How did I know what?" He asked his eyes deep with lust.

 **"That you loved me, that I was more. " she pushed her body into his feeding off his lust. Even if she missed the look of love in his eyes. Beast was part of Gar and she loved all of him. She ran her hands down his back then under his shirt and up his back. She let her soft fingers trace patterns over the green skin letting her nails scratch every now and then.**

He purred deeply moving his head to her neck once again he love the scent of her. "It was the night _he_ made love to you before you disappeared for a long while. It was slow and at the time completely agonizing because I was pushing against him. I wanted to break free show you how one should be fucked. But he wouldn't let me. he simply gave me the experience, the power that loving someone can do to do. So then I knew I was going to love you until my dying day."

 **"Both are how somebody should be "fucked". "She said kissing his shoulder. "Want be to show you how? " she asked.**

He gripped her shoulder harder. "I thought you'd never ask." He said in a breath of a whisper

 **"Will you do what I say? " she pulled off his shirt. She liked the sound of his voice like this.**

He groaned a bit but nodded. "I can't guarantee that I'll be quiet." He warned.

 **"We're on our own floor you'll be fine. " she pulled off her t shirt, showing him her curves in their perfect form. She pushed him towards the bed. She unbuttoned his pants.**

He matched her every stride watching her intently like a cat watches a mouse. His erection pulsed against his boxers and he forced his mouth to stay right there. Even thought he was wanting to lick and suck her perfect tits.

 **Raven soon had him naked, she ran her small hand over his length before pinning him into the bed on his back. She finished striping in front of him before kissing a line from his ear, over his neck, a nip at the collar bone, a lick over his nipple. Her body was arched over his. Her rear in the air for him to look at.**

Being the animal he was he couldn't help himself and was purring and growling with ever breath he too. "Goddess, your making it so hard to control my need to take over and kiss you inside and out." His hips pushed against her making him only want one thing.

 **She ran her hands up his chest stretching her body for what she knew world be rougher than her normal time with him. She position her hips carefully while her hand wrapped around his base as she guided him slowly inside of herself with a moan. Her lips found his as she let herself take him in, she was cautious of the angle having already learned what was too much from Gar.**

He moaned loudly as he watched her chest heaving. He let his hands find her perfect ass and gripped that instead of her hips, knowing how much pain they had caused her.

 **She smiled at him knowing he was trying. She slowly road him using her hands on his chest for leverage. Her moans mixing with his as she moved gracefully. Her rhythm built up to quick thrusts**

He loved watching her ride him. It was completely different experience then taking her from behind. He gritted his teeth as he felt his body giving into her body. He growled determined to watch her fall first before spilling into her sweet body. His nails dug into her as he helped move her forward.

 **Raven moans grew louder as she felt herself giving in, her walls squeezing around him as she moved faster. Her eyes closing as her body arched a entire new view for him.**

He couldn't help but move his hand under her stomach, and pet her pleasure zone. He smiled as he watched her come her hand still pushing against his chest. He cocked his head to the left feeling him self give into her. "Thank you my love." He whispered and then he felt himself slip back into submission.

Gar woke up to have his fiance straddling him her naked body glowing in the dim light of their room. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest. "You okay?" He asked concern brimming in his eyes, knowing that the Beast had taken control once more.

 **Raven nodded licking over her lips. "Better than okay love. .. well expect my ankle I rolled that. " she ran her fingers over his chest. "What about you baby? "**

His eyes flew to her ankle while his hands flew to her stomach. As soon as his hands touched her he heard the soft little heart beats. They were okay. "I'm okay, I'm going to assume that, your gorgeous naked body is on me because the Beast forced you into sex?"

 **"He didn't force me into anything. He felt neglected. I don't want any part of you to feel that way. " she kissed him gently. "I love all of you."**

He smiled, and kissed her back. Curious he pulled away and gently rubbed her clit with his thumb. "Still feeling pent up baby?" He asked his eyes filled with merriment.

 **Raven whimpered. "I can't seem to get enough of you lately. "She said blushing as she felt one of the twins moving around and the other responding.**

He smiled "It better than the opposite end of that." He moved gingerly and laid her on to a pile of pillows. Once she was settled. He kissed her neck, her collar bone and softly nipped the top of her left swollen breast. His fingers gently pressed against her tight as he licked the red mark on her breast. "I'm always happy to help my Vixen." He teased.

 **Raven whimpered as her body arched. "I worry that to much loving will cause me to hurt the babies..." she cuddled into him. She was quiet before she announced "I want ice cream. .."**

He nodded. "Okay." He grabbed his clothes that had been discarded carelessly and put them back on his body. He stepped through the door before stopping and sticking his head back in, "Vanilla or Chocolate?"

 **"Mint baby. And when you get back I'll thank you properly." She worried she had upset him as she ran her fingers over her stomach.**

"Mint?!" He responded. "Okay Rae, anything else? Pickles Beef Jerky, maybe some cow tongue?" He joked giggling to himself at his joke. He shrugged at her last comment. "Don't worry."

 **Raven cuddled into the bed with a smile, how she loved him. She waited for him to come back.**

Beast Boy had a hell of a time looking for mint ice cream he searched all the local grocery stores and finally came to the fact that Raven had pretty much ask for the most non existent thing on the planet. About to give up he decided to check one last place Joe's ice cream parlor.

A young girl by the age of probably 16 smiled brightly at him as he walked through the door. Out of breath and looking like he had been through a war he pleaded with the girl, "do you have any mint ice cream."

Her gray eyes shimmered in the fluorescent lighting "mint? or mint chocolate chip?" she beamed at him.

45 minutes later with a headache and a mild case a twitchy eye he returned with two pints of ice cream mint for his babe and lime sorbet for him.

 **Raven was watching the door with a curious scold on her face as she waited for his return. Her eyes watched the door pleading to open.**

The door finally open and in strode the Changeling with the ice cream and two spoons. He exhaled dramatically and pulled hers out of the bag of the ice that the angel at the ice cream shop fixed up for him. "Mint ice cream Took me forever to find it."

 **The Empath giggled. "So you know I had some in the fridge right? " she kissed his cheek. "But I love you so much. "**

Beast Boy whole body fell as the bag in his hand fell to the floor. "You could have told me before.." he mumbled under his breath as he fell face first onto the bed with a huff. "I must love you." He muttered into the soft bed spread.

 **"I'm sorry baby I thought you knew. I just thought you would just go to the fridge.."she rubbed her fingers info his hair. "I love you more."**

"You better I went to 3 different stores no one carries mint ice cream, just plain mint, chocolate chip mint, not mint." He stated rolling over on to his back. He looked up to see her beautiful face looking down at him.

 **Raven kissed him tasting of mint, her eyes watching his. "What do you think of the name Lincoln?" She moved her legs to help ease her hips that still hurt.**

He smiled at her "sounds perfect babe.". He grabbed her neck pulling him back to his lips there was something about mint on her mouth that made him wild.

 **Raven whimpered as she moved to straddle his waist. Her eyes closing as she sighed in relief.**

He smiled through the kiss his hand gently playing with her hair. He regretted pulling away but he had to look at those Amethyst's, that he was positive was his favorite color. "You okay?" He asked

 **Raven nodded. "I'm doing great. They are moving all over the place right now. Wanna feel? "She asked knowing that soon they would be joining them in the world outside.**

"Yes." He sung remembering the first time he felt his son kick his hand. It had been Tuesday out of the blue. He hand been tracing unrecognizable patterns when he felt it. It made his heart sing. He had gotten good with identifying which heart beat belonged to which twin. Marie's heart was soft and sometimes hard to heart over her mother's. Lincoln heart was always rapid it made Raven very nervous but the doctor reassured that it was quite normal for fetuses. He sat up and placed his hands on his hands on her stomach resting his forehead on hers.

 **Raven smiled as both babies pushed against her stomach. Kicking in turns, almost like it was some game to them. "I don't think they are going to stay in for the whole nine months love. They are so strong now already. ."**

"I know. Doctor said as early as 7 months." He murmured. He leaned down and planted two kisses. "Daddy can't wait to hold his babies." He whispered as if it was only meant for their little ears.

 **Raven nodded her eyes showing her fear. "I'm scared. " she said watching him. "I hate hospitals. " she said feeling the babies calm at his voice.**

"You want to have them here baby?" He asked looking up at her.

 **Rae blinked. "That's an option?" She asked her mind racing at the idea. Oh how much better that sounded. Just the two of them and she could meditate. . She took a deep breath with a yawn.**

Anything is an option for you Rae." He smiled.

 **Raven looked to him. "You'll be right here with me right? " she had been reading books of ancient ways of handling labor and it all sounded frightening.**

"The instant you feel labor starting."he promised kissing her hand. "I have to be honest Rae. I've been kind of doing some research of my own." He sat up and pulled a book from underneath the bed. He handed it to her the title reading, what to expect when becoming a daddy.

 **Raven smiled brightly at him. "What all have you learned?" She asked her own stack of books was high, she was reading everything she could get her hands on and it made her proud to see this side of him.**

"I'm almost finished so pretty much everything from how change a diaper to the signs of post partum depression." He gave her a small smile pretty proud of himself.

 **Raven kissed him softly. "I'm so proud of you daddy." She felt tears welling up in her eyes, damn hormones. She laid down at that, the babies had finally fallen back asleep. She knew this meant she needed to sleep less they start kicking at her again.**

"Thanks mama." He watched her sleep slowly eating his sorbet. It wasn't long until he was curled up next to her side pressing his pelvis into her back.

 **The next month and a half were pretty uneventful. Even time Raven even sneezed she would find Gar at her side. It was like the entire house was on watch for any sign the twins were coming. She had made it into her eighth month at 34 weeks. Farther than even they expected to get. She felt cumbersome, she woke up with a desire she couldn't shake.**

 **She whimpered softly suddenly glad for the summer heat making them both sleep naked, and that like most mornings he was already hard. She got a devious grin as she pushed him so he now laid on his back and slowly slid herself down on him. She moaned softly, she'd been feeling to uncomfortable lately for them to enjoy each other in the last few weeks. She was curious how he'd wake up.**

Raven grew and grew and it eventually got to a point where Gar was positive that her stomach may actually explode. True to his word he never left her side. He had stopped going on missions because someone had to be with her if she went into labor. He kept himself strong though working out twice as hard now that he wasn't out kicking bad guy ass. His abs got more defined and he often found Raven staring at him. He grin and say something comical which she always returned with eye roll or a sarcastic comment.

Gar also had another need that only seemed to be tamed by exercise. As the months when on Raven only got more uncomfortable. So he did his best to ignore his desires but it wasn't easy when you had been given so much before. He felt almost like a druggie who couldn't get his fix.

Gar could smell her even before he had come into consciousness. _'She needs you.'_ Played in his head he simply scoffed and arched his hips a bit. Then he felt her fall down on to him. He groaned happily as his eyes fluttered open. "Jesus Rae." He moaned looking at her full pregnant glory. He rested his hands on her thighs arching his hips hitting that one spot. "Your sure? I don't want to hurt them."

 **Raven nodded as she lightly bounced on him. "Yes please baby." Her voice was full of need and lust as she began to move them best she could. Her hands moved over his chest.**

He smiled as he rocked into her body. He knew the spot well and did his best hit it with every thrust. He loved the sight of her like this he couldn't believe he had gotten lucky enough to be the only she came to when she was desperate with desire. He moaned as his hips bucked forward. He knew better then to grab her hips or chest so on hand gripped her thigh while the other found her clit. He rubbed it softly coaxing her into heaven like state.

 **Everything about her was more sensitive to his touches than she thought she would be. They had denied themselves to long. Her head tilted back as she started falling inert the edge. "Ohhh Gar... "**

"Come for me love." He commanded feeling her wall tighten. He kept his efforts up feeling himself start to fall as well.

 **She did just that her body jerking she had to steady herself. Her walls tightened and pulled him in deeper.**

He left himself go with a loud grunt. It had been way too long. Breathing heavily he grabbed her fingers and kissed them softy.

 **Rae was panting even just waking made her short if breath. This she was having trouble with. "I love you." Softly fell from her lips her eyes watching his.**

"I love you too Rae." Responded placings his hand on her chest. He could feel her heart beating erratically. His eyes grew concern as he watched her. He placed her hand on his chest so she could feel his heart. "I'm real baby. You here, safe." He knew she wasn't having a attack but with her heart pounding like that it made him slightly nervous.

 **Raven nodded. "I'm okay baby. It's just hard to do anything. "She blushed as she wiggled a bit still not quite ready to pull off him. Her eyes shifted backed and forth for a moment as she felt her body tense up for a second as a small jolt of pain moved through her body.**

Gar could feel her body start to clench under him. "Raven!" he exclaimed "are you okay?"

 **Raven nodded not sure yet of her suspicion. She moved to lay next to him, she ran her hands over her stomach. "I'm okay baby. I'm not sure what they are doing in there. "**

"Are you sure its not labor?" He asked he always jumped to conclusions it was in his nature so he could help it.

 **"Honestly?" she looked at him biting her bottom lip. "I might be. But it could be Braxton hics." she took a deep breath. She knew she'd have to wait a while to know the difference.**

He watched her carefully. He grabbed his clothes and got dress. "Calling Sam." He announced Sam was the best midwife in California. They had decided to that having the twins at home was better anyways less dangerous. He return moments later. "Sam is on her way she thinks you're long over due for twins." He replied.

 **Raven sighed. "even if I am love we have a long way to go. " she said as the second pain gripped her. She stood slowly, something she had trouble doing by herself. "I'm going to take a bath love. " she had read it helped with both pain and making things move faster.**

"Do you want help?"He asked looking at her. He was sure what to do right then.

 **Raven smiled and nodded. "I can't get in with out your help love. ." She felt another wave hit her as she saw her stomach tighten and she winced slightly. "I think by tonight we'll have our babies in our arms."**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: I know that there was some confusion before in the last chapter so, I'll post it again. This story is a_** ** _Role Play between LayLunna and I._** ** _LayLunna: Bold font, is Raven, Cy, Robin._** Tink: Normal font, Beast Boy and Starfire.

 _ **Happy Mother's Day Raven.**_

Gar was more than eager help his pregnant girlfriend to the white porcelain tub. They were force to stop twice in the hall as a contractions racked down her body. Once she was in the tub he began think about the year earlier. When he had helped her into the tub. "Hey remember that night when you were sick? I never thought that would be the turning point in our relationship."

 **Raven took a deep breath in as the water easing her body. "I never thought it would end up this way either." She said breathing slowly as another pain moved through her body. "What were you thinking that night?" she asked feeling them grow stronger. Her breath coming now in pants. Her eyes closing, her stomach tightening again. She was starting to shake a bit, her fist clenched tightly.**

"How much I wanted to rip your shirt off and kiss every single bead of water of your body. I was crazy about you even then." Held her other hand trying to help her as best he could.

 **"What..." breath. "About now?" She couldn't tell if she was shivering or shaking. But she knew it meant she was progressing. She let her mind repeat her saving grace over and over. The next wave hot and she found herself speaking it. "Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!" The last word sounded like she was in pain. It always started small and built to a peak.**

She reached for his shoulders. "I don't think the water is helping as much as I thought. .. maybe I should try some of the other methods. " her lips constantly quivered even when she wasn't having a contraction. Her amethyst eyes locked on his.

"Still crazy about you hon, I just wish I could take the pain away for you." He muttered watching her flinch and shake. He easily helped her up even being pregnant didn't seem to matter, he was strong enough for her. He wrapped her in a towel as they both heard a soft knock on the door.

"Friend Raven, Sam is here. May I be of assistance?" Starfire's voice asked from the door.

 **Raven whimpered as she squatted down as a strong one ripped through her body. She clung to Gar's shoulders. As she breathed through another wave of pain she called out. "You both may come in. " she said thankful he'd wrapped her in a towel. Her body shaking a little more. She felt a strange pressure and dropping feeling, "I can't move it hurts too much." she whispered looking at him.**

Beast Boy felt completely helpless as what to do for her. He just held her up as he looked around as what to do. "You're going to have make it to the bed babe, unless you want to have our kids on the bathroom floor."

Star opened the door in strode a blonde woman who instantly began washing her hands and popping out questions. Star looked happy yet slightly concerned at Raven's position on the bathroom floor. **Raven whimpered. "It hurts even when I'm not having a contraction. .. I don't feel like I can move. " she looked to the midwife with a whine in the back of her throat. Her knees shook as she forced herself to stand. She took a few steps before getting hit with another. "They are right on top of each other now." She bit through her teeth.**

Gar looked helplessly at the midwife. Who nodded and began checking her.

 **Raven yipped and bit her lip, she didn't enjoy the feeling. It was intrusive to say the least. The first baby head was canal and she was quickly approaching ten centimeters already. Sam found herself all slightly shocked at how fast things were moving for Raven. She had to remind herself this woman isn't all human, she looked to the other two in the room. "We need to get her into the bed it won't be long now. She is almost ready to push." She then looked to Raven. "That strange feeling is your babies head moving down."**

 **Raven grunted as words were becoming more difficult with each passing second. It took them half an hour to get poor Rae into the bed. She had to stop every few steps. Eventually Star took upon herself to just carry her the rest of the way there. Gar got her in a large t-shirt covering up the top of her body.**

Sam helped her get on all fours now that she was on the bed, trying to help with the building pressure. She looked to Garfield with a small smile. "Did you to decide if you want to help catch the baby or stay up at her side?" She asked knowing soon it would be that time.

Gar nodded looking at Star who was dabbing a cold wet cloth to her forehead. She smiled weakly at him offer her advice. "Garfield you should take the opportunity to help deliver your babies. It's a wonderful chance that you may never get again. Go I will stay up here and help Raven."

This only help his decision more he kiss his woman's violet head that was wet with her sweat and moved down. "Okay tell what I got to do." He mumbled looking at the white sheet that covered her.

 **Raven was doing her best to keep in her meditative state. She was listening to her body as she rolled over to her back . She listened to Sam. Who was giving them both directions. Sam smiled. "You have a bit yet. I'll tell you when and where to put your hands." She checked Raven again and smiled. "That a girl. Now take a deep breath and follow your bodies directions and push down. "**

Raven cried out as she took a deep breath and pushed down. She was already getting tired, the pain was sitting in the back of her mind as she pushed her body with the tightening of hey stomach. She cried out a pure sound of pain as she felt the first child shift further down. After several pushes she felt herself stretching. Sam looked to them both. "I can see hair."

Gar gripped her leg as she wailed in pain Starfire cooed softly it her ear repeating the Empath's mantra in her ear. She had instructed her to grip her hand and too use as much force as she needed. Gar felt slightly woozy as he looked down and could see his own child crowning. Steadily himself by placing both hands on the bed and exhaled slowly. He was ready, putting the smell of blood and amniotic fluid from his mind.

 **Marie was first and fairly easy considering, Raven whimpered and Sam guided his hands to catch there little one. It had been almost half an hour of pushing. She was tired and sore and only half way done. Sam cut the cord on Marie and smiled brightly. "Look at your beautiful little girl."**

Ravens voice whimper. "Can I see her Gar?" Her voice was frail.

Gar looked down at the naked little girl in his arms. She was tiny and exactly how he pictured her to look. She had a dark head of hair and pale green skin. Honesty with her soft whimpers and being covered in strange goo one would say it was something from a monster movie, but to him he only saw his entire world falling into place. Tears welled up in his eyes as he wrapped her in a towel and placed her on her mother's chest. "Look at her Rae isn't she beautiful?" He asked as the tears flew down his face.

 **Raven whimpered still in pain as she looked at the tiny girl crying. "She's just perfect." she tried to get a good look at her face but pain racked her. She ran her fingers over the small girls face. She looked to him with a shaking hand. "I need to push again. . Can you take. . Marie? " She asked the reality hitting her.**

Star lifted her arms out eager to hold the new born. Gar handed her off to Star who immediately began humming and cooing to Marie. "What a sweet little bumgorf you are." Gar moved back into position half expecting to see another baby crowning.

 **Raven began to push again, she was having more trouble with her son. She pushed as hard as she could, she cried out. "I can't so this!" she sobbed as she felt the baby coming down further. Sam kept coaching her telling her how good she was doing. She watched as the baby crowed, but the shoulders got stuck. She carefully tried to turn the shoulders. "You can do it Raven!"**

Raven couldn't help but sob at all the pain. "Gar, what have you done to me?" she questioned through tears.

Although he was positive that she was the strongest woman he'd ever seen maybe natural childbirth wasn't the best idea after all. Laced with guilt and remorse he gently stroked her leg and shook his head.

"Come on Rae, you got this most powerful being in all of the world this is cake."

 **It was a long scary ride to get the baby out. Once she had the baby was out she handed Gar his son. He was larger than his tiny sister. But not huge, he had soft blue peach fuzz hair and his mother's bright eyes. He was crying loudly, he had his father's ears and his own wailing bothered them.**

Sam finished cutting the cord and was now working on the after birth when she was suddenly swearing under breath. Grabbing a hand full of gaze she began soaking up the blood. She was concerned about the amount of blood Raven had lost. "Why don't you guys get the babies cleaned up." Her right hand had disappeared from view but Gar angle let him see everything. She was staunching the blood flow doing everything possible to get Raven's uterus to stop contracting. Raven was breathing softly but she was as white as a sheet as she watched Starfire grab Gar's arm.

Gar couldn't help but watch and feel helpless as Starfire dragged him and the twins out of the room "She's going to alright right?" He asked not only was there a lot of blood on the sheets but enough on Sam's hands that it looked like she had committed a murder. The sharp smell of copper made his stomach turn and the Beast to cry out. Sam never answered as the door shut the door.

Starfire when into nurse mode and gently cleaned off each baby and dressed them in little onesies and swaddled them in little blankets. Marie in a soft purple blanket, while her brother was in a deep forest green one.

It took her a bit to get Raven stable and when Sam popped her head into the bathroom, Beast Boy nearly bolt out of his skin. "She's okay?" He begged hardly noticing his son screaming like a banshee. The blonde nodded and smiled brightly at him then she checked on both babies. "Everyone is doing great. How do you feel daddy?"

"Fine." He answered quickly and nearly bolted back to the room where she was laying. Seeing Raven he stepped up her heart was pounding against his ribs. "Baby you okay?" Lincoln was very fussy, he wanted food. He scrunched up his tiny nose as he balled up his fists looking up at his dad with tiny watery eyes. Raven whimpered as she forced herself to sit up. She knew they needed to be fed. "Gar bring him here."

 **Raven took the tiny baby in her shaking arms. "He looks like you. " she responded before nodding. "Really tired. . I ruined our other sheets. Sam threw them out. .I know they were your favorite. " she still looked pale even for her. She moved her shirt up and placed the child above her right breast. She watched Lincoln latch on hungrily."They are so perfect.. "**

He shook his head leaning in close to her. "They are just sheets, as long as you're okay, I don't care if you ruin all our sheets." He looked down at him and smiled softly. "He looks like you." he disagreed rubbing the little boy head with his thumb. "I can't believe they are finally here."

Star walked in her eyes brimming with tears. Carrying a little lilac bundle. "The Logan twins are absolutely perfect. Thank you for sharing with this experience with me."

 **Raven blushed brightly. "I'm sorry you had to see everything that came with it." she watched him eat. "He's got your ears love." She looked between them all. "I can't believe it either. .. do the others know? "**

Starfire only beamed at the pair. "I loved it I've never experience such a magical thing in my life. I thought I'd wait until you were finished with feedings but they both are aware."

 **Filling his tiny stomach the little one now was asleep against his mothers chest. Raven looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms her heart full of love. "Trade?" She requested holding out her sleeping son. "I'm so tired. I'm not sure I'm ready for visitors."**

"Understandable." Star beamed giving Marie to her mother. Gar took his son and couldn't help but feel the tears start to brim back up in his eyes. "Star, tell Rob and Cy I'll bring the babies out in a little bit." She nodded and gently leaned in to Raven.

She kissed her forehead softly and whispered. "Good job you did amazingly, you are a mother now."

 **Raven tried to get Marie to latch on the other breast hoping that she would take just as easily as her brother. "I thought I was going to die Star, but it was so worth it." She was thankful that soon she'd get time with just Gar and their babies.**

Star smiled and nodded kissed Gar's cheek. "Congratulations." Then she moved out of the room. As soon as the alien moved out the room the room grew quiet, all except for Marie's soft sucking. Gar kept his eyes down looking at his son his emotions all over the place he couldn't help but feel completely satisfied in that moment. He had a beautiful fiance. Two healthy babies that looked exactly like their gorgeous mother. He couldn't help but trace the outline of Lincoln's puffy tiny lips.

 **Rae smiled as she looked up at him. "I didn't know I could love someone as much as I love you three." she replied with a soft yawn her eyes closing a bit. "Nor did I ever think I'd be such a fan of green." she joked.**

He smile a smile that had a thousand words to it. He leaned in and kissed her. "Now we can get married." He replied softly knowing that she would want to first heal and get back to her normal routine as best she could first before planning a wedding. "Remember when I told you, that you were going to make me the happiest man alive? Well you did it today. I love you so much."

 **Raven smiled brightly as she held their tiny girl. "They are so small love. Can't we take one day at a time?" She reached for him trying to bring him down for a kiss. "I love you too." She sounded exhausted.**

He took his daughter from out of her arms and smiled. "We can wait a bit. But we are going to be thinking about it. I want you to sleep baby." He whispered kissing her on the lips. Raven nodded and was very quick to fall asleep.

 **Robin looked to Star. "How are they?" he asked eagerly.**

Cy nodded. "Can I go see her? "

Star face force a smile on the corner of her mouth as her body told her she was exhausted. She didn't even do all the hard work so she could only imagine how Raven felt. "Everyone is well and healthy." She gently hugged her fiance and let her body fall against his. "Raven requires much sleep and wishes to be left alone for now." She spoke softly keeping her head on Rob's chest. "Beast Boy will be out shortly with the twins."

Twenty minutes later, The changeling came into the room holding a small bundle in his right arm and then a tinier bundle in his left. He smiled knowing his face hid how tired he really was. "Guys meet my world, Marie, and Lincoln." He beamed. He held out Marie to Cy and Lincoln to Rob. Star moved slightly so Robin could get a hold of the little one.

"Dick isn't he the most precious thing you've ever seen?" she said in day dream like voice. Her finger softly brushed across the blanket as she looked at the sleeping new born.

 **Cy took the small girl from him very gingerly, like he was afraid just him touching her would break the the little girl into pieces. "It's hard to believe they have been living in Rae's tiny belly. " he looked over the tiny girl. "They are a perfect mix of the two of you aren't they?"**

Dick nodded, he was looking over the small boy. He felt a pang of guilt. How could he have thought of them being anywhere but here? He looked to Gar. "How much do they weigh? He feels so light." he moved and whispered into Stars ear, "Wait till you see ours."

Gar nodded as he looked at his twins "Raven says they look like me, but I think they look like her. Hearing you say it you're so right they look like us." turning his attention on to Boy Wonder, he shifted his weight around. "They were later then we thought they be but in hind sight they weren't due for another three weeks so they are pretty small, but Sam checked them out and positively said that they are completely developed and healthy. Lincoln Mark Logan is 5 lb. 9 Oz. while his sister Marie _Kory_ Logan," He paused looking at the alien knowing that they hadn't told her, they had given Marie the middle name of her "aunt". "Is smaller only weighing in at 4 lb. 3 oz."

Starfire instantly began bawling as she look at Dick and than grabbed the Gar by the shoulder. "You have made my heart so happy today." She cried into his neck.

 **Cy smiled as he switched babies with Dick wanting the chance to see them both. "Hows Mama?" He asked studying the tiny boy who was starting to wake up. "Look at those eyes they are so bright." He said softly.**

Dick nodded. "I think they are both very strong beautiful names. "

"Rae is good, scared the hell out of me earlier but Sam was more than amazing and managed to get her stable. She asleep now she could barely keep her eyes open. Thank you man we talked about it for a while but we just kept coming back to those ones. I'm glad you guys approve." he stated warmly rubbing Star shoulder.

 **Cy nodded as he looked to him. "I bet she will be for a while. I imagine you both are. Maybe you should take the twins and sleep while you can." Dick looked to the now awake little boy who cried out trying to figure out where his sister was. He didn't like being away from her.**

Beast Boy nodded as soon as Cy said it he felt it hit him like a wave. "Dude I **am** tried do you mind watching them for a while?" He asked looking at the three of them.

 **Cy blinked and nodded. "Bring up the ..small bed thing. .. I'm sure between the three of us we can figure this out."**

"You guys are the best, thirty minutes I promise." Gar said in thankful tone. He rushed to his room which had been converted into a nursery for the twins. He smiled softly as there was no trace of his old room left. Cy had cracked down on security measures and over the last month and made sure that the room was even more safe than the Oval Office. He brought the portable crib back and watched as the Cy handed Lincoln off to Star. He bend down and began setting up the play pin, that he knew would come very handy at times. "Thanks again guys!" and with that he slipped out of the room.

 **Lincoln stopped as soon as he was close to his sister. Dick was rocking the smaller girl in his arms. "So who do you think will cause more trouble?" he joked referring to the twins.**

"I think it really depends on which one has more personality, like their father." Star said softly rocking the little boy in her arms. She watched as he softly made sucking noises on his fingers. "Lincoln seems more active than his sister though." Marie slept peacefully in Dicks arms. Her soft pale green skin glowed in the light.

Gar tumbled into the room and immediately took his side of the bed. The room smelled of him, his babies, but mostly his fiance. He sighed as his head hit the pillow.

 **Dick nodded. "More alert to. Like he has to know what's going on even if he doesn't know what it is. " he smiled as he looked at Marie. "What do you think our children will look like?" Cy was sitting back watching his friends.**

 **Raven whimpered softly from her slumber before snuggling into him. She needed his warmth.**

Star softly chuckled and leaned to peck him "I hope they look like you my love."

He was careful when cuddling into her body not wanting to hurt in anyway. He leaned down pressing his lips to one of his favorite spots behind her ear. "I know I say this too much but I just want you to know I love you Raven."

 **Dick shook his head a smile on his face. "You're the better looking one my dear." He couldn't help but stare at the tiny baby in his arms. His mind only playing one thought on repeat. Maybe now it was time for him and Star to start trying.**

Raven whimpered something as a half asleep reply. She was too exhausted to even open her eyes.

Star only gave him a soft smile as she rocked the boy in her arms, she couldn't help but notice that for being so small everyone only had perfect love for them.

Beast Boy curled up next to her and fell into a deep sleep never knowing how much he needed it.


End file.
